Someone To Save You
by SurferBabe69
Summary: Jacob escapa, tratando de dejar todo atrás. En especial a Bella. Pero lo que él no sabe es que el destino le tiene preparado más problemas amorosos. Y esta vez, vienen por partida doble. Fic dedicado a Jacob. R&R!¡
1. Better Than This

All We Are

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante:** Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**N/A: **Jacob Black no es mi personaje favorito, pero debo admitir que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en él. Estaba estudiando un texto de psicología, mientras escuchaba la canción All Fall Down de OneRepublic y me acordé de Jake. No sé porque esta canción me recuerda a él. Así que en honor a él, y a la canción, decidí escribirle este fic. Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews. **Recuerden, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz**!!

Lean y dejen review: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 _(Harry Potter)_

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 _(Harry Potter)_

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 _(Twilight)_

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Uno: ****Better Than This.**

_**  
**__I don't wanna leave you  
But baby I need to_

_There's gotta be better than this_

**Jacob POV.**

Corrí y corrí. Sabía que no me iba a cansar, así que tenía que aprovechar eso para alejarme todo lo posible de Forks y de Bella. Llevaba días corriendo y, aún así, sentía que Bella seguía cerca de mí, en mis pensamientos. Había veces que escuchaba a los demás susurrar en mi mente. Pero les rugía y se marchaban. Algunos me rogaban que volviera, otros me pedían que fuera consecuente. Pero sólo uno me apoyó, Sam. Él entendía lo que yo estaba sufriendo y mantenía a los demás fuera de fase para que yo pudiera tener mi privacidad. _Ja, como si eso existiera_.

No tenía la menor idea donde estaba, pero por lo menos, seguía habiendo bosques. Sentí mi estómago rugir con fuerza. Desde el día que escapé de mi casa y dejé a Jacob Black en el pasado, no había comido nada. Bajé gradualmente la velocidad, hasta detenerme por completo. Me quedé en silencio, mientras olisqueaba mí alrededor. Estaba cerca de los lindes de un frondoso bosque. Había una enorme casa cerca, pero no olía humanos cerca de donde yo estaba. Eso era bueno.

Me detuve y lo único que pude escuchar fueron los ruidos típicos del bosque. Uno que otro animal andaba por los alrededores. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Y de pronto, la realidad me golpeó. Bella había escogido a ese asqueroso chupasangre. Todas mis esperanzas se habían esfumado. No me quedaba nada que me atara a Forks. Mi familia, mis amigos, ya nada de eso importaba. Estaba solo en el mundo.

-_Eso no es verdad_.-escuché la voz de Sam dentro de mi mente.

Rugí y Sam salió de fase. Quizás él no lo viera de esa forma, pero yo sí lo veía así. Quería salir de fase, así que me cercioré de que el bosque siguiera abandonado. No había nadie cerca de mí. Salí de fase y me senté en el suelo. El contacto de mi piel contra el suelo frío, provocó que me estremeciera. Apoyé mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. Me quedé meditando durante un par de minutos.

¿Habría hecho bien al irme? Sabía que no quería volver para presenciar la gran, lujosa y llamativa ceremonia de matrimonio. ¿Para que iba a torturarme más? Bella había decidido. Y yo no había sido su resolución final. Debía aceptarlo y debía aprender a vivir con eso. Sabía que nunca más la podría ver. Después de su matrimonio con ese chupasangre, ella iba a convertirse en uno de ellos. Y yo ya no tendría espacio en su vida. Suspiré resignado. No habría nada que yo pudiera hacer ahora.

A la distancia escuché pasos y me levanté rápidamente. Me escondí detrás de un árbol para estudiar la situación. Dos hombres aparecieron cargados con una canasta y un enorme chal. Uno de los hombres tendió el chal sobre el suelo y el otro colocó la canasta sobre el chal. Inmediatamente sentí el olor a comida proveniente de la canasta. Se me hizo agua a la boca al oler que había brownies y muffins dentro de esa canasta. Comencé a salivar a grandes cantidades. _Tranquilízate Jacob. Debes comportarte como una persona civilizada_.

De la nada, apareció una mujer mayor, quien llevaba del brazo a una joven. La mujer ayudó a la joven a sentarse. Mi corazón dio un brinco al ver a aquel ángel. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi dorado. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenía flequillo, ondas grandes y bien marcadas. Sus ojos eran de color celeste grisáceo. Tenía pómulos normales y tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un leve rosa. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto, sin contar a Bella…por supuesto. Estaba usando un vestido strapless blanco. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sobre las costillas-y por debajo de los senos- tenía una cinta de color rojo. Tenía una cinta del mismo color en el cabello, la cual estaba usando como cintillo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

La mujer le explicó amablemente el contenido de la canasta. Comencé a salivar mucho más cuando escuché que había un sándwich de pastrami. Mi estómago volvió a rugir. ¡Que ganas de comer tenía! Las tres personas dejaron sola a la joven. Ésta sacó un libro de la canasta y comenzó a leer. Pero había algo extraño en ella. Tenía los ojos fijos en el libro, pero con los dedos de su mano derecha pasaba sobre las letras. Como si lo estuviera acariciando. Esa chica me llamaba mucho la atención. Pero no podía acercarme más a ella, ya que estaba completamente desnudo y eso podría provocar que ella gritara.

Corrí por los lindes del bosque hasta encontrar otra casa, una que tuviera ropa colgando afuera. Cuando la encontré, me acerqué con sigilo y robé un poco de ropa. Los jeans que robé, me quedaban a la perfección, al igual que la camisa. Aunque no me gustara la idea de usar camisa, el hecho de no usarla podría asustar a la hermosa joven. Lo que era peor. Volví hacia donde ella estaba. Seguía con la mirada fija en el libro y seguía pasando suavemente los dedos sobre éste. Me acerqué para verla mejor y, sin querer, pisé una ramita.

En sonido había sido muy silencioso. Era obvio que ella no había podido escucharlo. Pero para mi sorpresa, la joven levantó la mirada del libro. Me paralicé. La joven estaba mirando hacia mi dirección con sus hermosos ojos. No me moví. Sabía que era mejor que no reaccionara o sino, ella gritaría.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó con una dulce voz. Su voz hizo que cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeciera. ¡Su voz era hermosa!- ¿Quién está ahí?-repitió.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba bromeando o que? Estaba parado al frente de ella y era muy fácil verme, ya que no estaba escondido.

-Sé que hay alguien ahí. ¿Quién es?

Entonces, descubrí que era lo que estaba pasando. Sentí como si vaciaran un balde de agua helada sobre mí. No lo podía creer. Esa joven, tan hermosa como un ángel caído del cielo, era… ¿ciega?

-Quizás no pueda verte, pero puedo escucharte.-dijo con su dulce voz.

Suspiró y se abanicó con su mano. Su dulce aroma a rosas silvestres me pegó de lleno en el rostro. No podía creerlo. ¡Era hermosa, tenía una dulce voz y tenía un rico aroma! Pero era ciega. Se paró con dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Me escondí rápidamente detrás de un árbol. Sabía que no me serviría de nada, pero no sabía que hacer. Llegó a mi lado sin problemas. Volteó hacia todas partes, como si me estuviera buscando con su mirada. Traté de apaciguar mi respiración, para que ella no la escuchara. Y funcionó, ya que ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario donde me encontraba. La observé detenidamente. Lo que pasó a continuación, lo vi en cámara lenta.

Solté un leve gruñido, ya que había visto una enorme piedra delante de la joven. Ella volteó para escuchar de donde había salido el gruñido y, sin querer, sus piernas se enredaron. Tropezó con la piedra y cayó hacia delante. Iba a golpearse contra el tronco de un árbol caído, si no hubiese decidido a ayudarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí a su rescate. Me puse entre el árbol y ella. La agarré antes de que se golpeara. En vez de golpear en árbol con su cara, chocó contra mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos para protegerla y me quedé en silencio.

Ella tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Sus manos estaban sobre mis brazos y su olor a rosas me estaba embriagando. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero ella no se inmutó. Nos quedamos en silencio y al par de minutos, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron. No sabía como romper el hielo. ¿Qué le debía decir? En ese momento, mi estómago volvió a rugir. Ella levantó su cabeza y me miró. Gracias a dios que no podía ver o sino, me hubiese dado mucha vergüenza. Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

-Gracias.-susurró ella. Al escuchar su voz mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, de nuevo.

-De n-n-nada.- tartamudeé.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.-admití.

-Tengo comida si quieres.

-¿Me vas a dar de tu comida?-le pregunté curioso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Se supone que no deberías confiar en extraños. O eso es lo que les enseñan a los niños.

-Se supone.-admitió ella.- Pero confío en cualquier extraño que me salve la vida. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser si ayudó a una ciega a no golpearse?

-Oh.-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Ella se movió un poco dentro de la prisión de mis brazos. Se me había olvidado que todavía la estaba abrazando. La separé de mi cuerpo y la dejé en un lugar seguro, para que no volviera a tropezarse.

-Me llamo Krista.-sonrió al pronunciar su nombre.- ¿Tiene un nombre mi salvador misterioso?

-Eh…-lo dudé. ¿Debía decirle quien era?- Me llamaban Jacob Black.

-¿Te llamaban?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Es que abandoné mi casa y a todos mis seres queridos.

-Oh, eso debió ser muy difícil de hacer.

Quería contradecirle, pero sabía que a ella no le interesaban mis problemas.

-¿Dije algo que no debía?-preguntó tímidamente.-Suelo hablar más de lo que debo…

-No, no pasa nada. No dijiste nada inapropiado. Todo está bien.

-¿Todavía deseas comer algo?

-¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!-ella sonrió amablemente. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y lentamente estiró sus manos hacia mí.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó. Sus manos temblaban levemente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunté curioso.

Nunca había conocido a una persona ciega y no sabía como actuar frente a una. ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer? un millón de imágenes e ideas comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente. Sabía que mi padre me había contado algo sobre las personas ciegas, pero no me acordaba de nada.

-Yo quiero…

Pero fue interrumpida por el grito de una mujer. La misma mujer que la había ayudado a sentarse, ahora estaba gritando su nombre.

-Será mejor que regreses.-le dije.

-Yo…

-Estaré aquí cuando ella se marche.

Me sonrió y la ayudé a que saliera del bosque. La mujer corrió a su encuentro cuando la vio salir de los lindes del bosque. Me escondí detrás de unos matorrales para que no me viera y escuché la conversación.

-¡Señorita Krista!-dijo la mujer aliviada. Abrazó a la joven y no la apartó de su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, Camille.

-¿Dónde estaba, señorita?

-Estaba investigando el bosque.

-¿Por qué, señorita? Usted sabe que su madre le tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse al bosque.

-Es que escuché un sonido extraño y sentía curiosidad.

Mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente. ¿Le diría ella a la mujer que estaba conmigo?

-¿Qué era, señorita?

-Debió ser un animal, porque no vi nada.-enseguida comenzó a reír de lo que había dicho. Ella había dicho "visto". Sonreí.

-Mandaré a Frank para que revise el bosque más tarde, señorita. ¡Hace dos días escuché a la sirvienta de una casa que queda cerca, decir que había visto un lobo enorme!

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Alguien me había visto?

-Oh, no te preocupes, Camille. Creo que el animal ya se había marchado.

-Entonces, no nos preocuparemos, señorita. Su madre se enfadará conmigo si le pasa algo.

-Mi madre nunca entenderá que yo puedo ser autosuficiente. Sé cuidarme sola.

-No lo dudo, señorita. Recuerde que yo la crié, pero su madre siempre la ha querido.

Podía notar el enfado de Krista cuando su niñera había pronunciado esas palabras. Krista demostraba mucho cariño hacia su niñera, pero se notaba que la imagen materna le había faltado durante su vida. Se apartó de los brazos de su niñera y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Me quiero quedar sola, Camille.

-Tengo que llevarla a dentro, señorita.

-Pero yo me quiero quedar más tiempo afuera. Me encanta sentir el aire caliente durante la puesta de sol.

-No sea testaruda, señorita. Su madre llegará en cualquier minuto y a ella no le gusta que esté afuera sola…

-¡Oh, vamos, Camille! Yo sé que tú me dejarás un par de minutos.

La mujer suspiró y asintió. Pero Krista no podía ver ese gesto.

-Como usted desee, señorita.

-Gracias, Camille. Te prometo que entraré en pocos minutos.

-Pero si su madre llega…

-Es mi culpa.

-No me refería a eso, señorita.

-Pero yo sí. Esta es mi culpa, yo quería quedarme afuera. Tú estás cumpliendo mis órdenes, nada más.

La niñera suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Yo sonreí. Esta chica era muy insistente.

-La estaré esperando en la cocina. Grite si me necesite.

-Adiós, Camille.

La mujer se marchó y Krista esperó un momento para acercarse al bosque. Se acercó con cautela y susurró mi nombre.

-¿Jacob?

Sonreí. _Suena tan lindo cuando ella dice mi nombre_. Estaba en una especie de trance. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

-¿Jacob?-volvió a preguntar.

_¡Despierta, Jacob!_ Me pegué una cachetada para despertar de mi letargo y salí de mi escondite. Me acerqué a ella con cautela.

-Aquí estoy.

Ella sonrió al escuchar mi voz. Lo que provocó que yo me sonrojara y que mi corazón comenzara a latir con rapidez.

-Tu corazón…-me dijo tiernamente.

-¿Lo escuchas?

-Seré ciega, pero no sorda. Cuando a una persona le falta uno de sus sentidos, los otros se intensifican.

Quedé boquiabierto. Se acercó mucho a mí, lo que provocó que mi corazón latiera más desbocado que antes. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Su risa era armoniosa y suave.

-Lo siento.- dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que quería escuchar más fuerte a tu corazón. Me gusta el ritmo que tiene…

-Oh.-fue lo único que supe decir.

-Además…hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué sería?

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Pude notar que estaba nerviosa, por los movimientos que hacía. Después de meditar un poco, volvió a levantar su mirada. Pero esta vez, sus mejillas estaban de color rojo fuerte.

-Yo nunca he estado tan cerca de un hombre.-comenzó a decir.- Como soy ciega, no se me ha permitido acercarme a ningún hombre. Aún así, nunca había sentido a una persona con esa temperatura corporal tan elevada. ¿Es que tienes fiebre o que?

Comencé a reír a carcajadas. ¿¡Qué cosas se le ocurrían a esta chica!? Al ver que me estaba riendo, se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé su mano derecha. La puse sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Sientes el calor?-pregunté.

-Como no hacerlo, si eres como una estufa.-me dijo. Reí.

-Soy algo parecido. Es que…-no sabía como decirlo.-…es una característica de mi tribu.

-¿Tribu?

-Así es.

-¿Cuál tribu?

-Eres muy curiosa, ¿lo sabías?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre he sido así. El hecho de no ver, hace que mi curiosidad se intensifique. Ahora, ¿de que tribu eres?

Escuché voces de personas y se estaban acercando. Supuse que la niñera la venía a buscar.

-Te explicaré todo otro día, pero tengo mucha hambre y no puedo pensar si no como.

-Oh, te traeré la canasta.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir yo.

-Soy autosuficiente.-me dijo enfadada.- Puedo caminar muy bien por mí misma, no necesito ayuda para…

-Lo sé.-la interrumpí.- Pero yo soy más rápido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había ido a buscar la canasta. Saqué toda la comida que había dentro y le entregué la canasta vacía.

-Vienen a buscarte.-le dije.- Será mejor que te vayas. Ah, si te preguntan por la comida, tendrás que decir que te la has comido toda. Porque me he llevado toda.

Ella sonrió.

-Está bien, me voy.- se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero no se movió. Volteó de nuevo y me miró con sus ojos celestes grisáceos.- ¿Te veré mañana, Jacob?

-Puede ser.

-Espero que así sea.

-Adiós, Krista- decir su nombre me llenaba de emociones indescriptibles.

-Adiós, Jacob.

Caminó con precaución hasta donde estaba el chal. Se sentó y en dos segundos apareció su niñera.

-¿Ya se aburrió?-le preguntó.

-No.-admitió ella. La niñera suspiró.

-¡No sé que haré con usted!

-Rendirte. Tú sabes que contra mí no se puede.

-Quizás tenga razón, pero esta vez debo obligarla.

-¿Mi madre está por llegar?

-En cinco minutos.

Ella suspiró.

-Vamos.

La niñera ayudó a Krista a pararse y se marcharon. Me alimenté y busqué un lugar donde pasar la noche. Para mi suerte, había una cueva cerca de ahí. Entré en fase y me quedé dormido sobre mis patas delanteras. Así era más abrigador dormir. Las imágenes de aquel día no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente. Lo que llevó a que los demás lo vieran. Eso me molestó un poco, pero el hecho de que hubiese conocido a alguien, los tranquilizaba.

Esa noche, tuve pesadillas. Soñé con Bella, con su estúpido chupasangre y con Krista. Krista corría a toda prisa por el bosque. Y Bella con su chupasangre la perseguían. Yo iba detrás de ellos, pero no podía alcanzarlos, iban demasiado rápido. Bella se aprovechaba de que Krista tropezaba y la acorralaba contra el suelo. Bella ya era parte de los chupasangres. Krista lloraba desconsoladamente y pedía piedad. Pero Bella no la escuchaba. Su novio estaba parado al lado de ella y sonreía. La ira me invadió y me lancé sobre Bella ta tumbarla. Ella me miró y rió a carcajadas. Fue ahí, cuando desperté.

Estaba respirando agitadamente. Salí de fase y noté que todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Aquel sueño había sido muy realista y eso me asustó. Para distraerme, se me ocurrió revivir el día que había pasado. Repasé cada palabra de la conversación con Krista. Procuré aprenderme cada movimiento que hacía. Repetí su voz cuando llamaba mi nombre. Y pude llegar a una conclusión. Krista me llamaba mucho la atención. Pero de una forma _diferente_. No sabía como explicarlo, pero sentía que necesitaba averiguar más sobre ella.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	2. Mercy

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

Lean y dejen review: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 _(Harry Potter)_

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 _(Harry Potter)_

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 _(Twilight)_

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dos: ****Mercy.**

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy I fear_

**Jacob POV.**

Como había tenido una pesadilla, no había sido capaz de reconciliar el sueño. Me quedé tumbado boca arriba pensando. Mi mente vagaba entre muchos temas. Había estado pensando en mi familia, en mis amigos, en Bella y en Krista. Al pensar en su nombre, mi corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor velocidad. Suspiré. ¿_Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Me escapo de casa para no pensar en la última chica que me rompió el corazón y me vengo a encontrar con otra chica que me llama mucho la atención. Genial._

_Es ciega, Jacob_. Dijo una vez en mi mente. Me estremecí. No estaba en fase, así que esa voz venía de mi mente y no era de mis amigos. _No importa que sea ciega_. Le respondía la voz. Pero, ¿de verdad no me importaba que fuera ciega? Por una parte no, pero por la otra sí. Quería que ella me viera como el hombre en el cual me había convertido. Quería que se fijara en mi cuerpo. Quería que mi apariencia le llamara la atención. Así no se fijaría en mi interior y no tendría que abrirme con ella. Me volví a estremecer. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro. Quería gritar, pero no podía. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Debía sacar esos pensamientos egoístas de mi cabeza.

Me senté y miré a mí alrededor. La ropa que había robado estaba esparcida por el suelo de la cueva. Frente a mí estaban los restos de la fogata que había hecho. De pronto, el aroma típico de los huevos revueltos para el desayuno, llegó a mi nariz. Comencé a salivar a grandes cantidades. Mi estómago rugió con fuerza.

-¿Ya tienes hambre?-le pregunté a mi estómago. Éste volvió a rugir. Me puse la ropa y salí de la cueva en busca del lugar de procedencia del olor. Caminé hasta los lindes del bosque y asomé mi cabeza para ver de donde venía el olor.

Krista estaba sentada en el mismo lugar del día anterior. Estaba leyendo un libro con sus dedos, como lo había hecho el día anterior. A su costado derecho estaba el lugar de procedencia del olor. Mi estómago rigió con más fuerza y ella levantó la mirada. Me avergoncé al saber que ella había escuchado a mi estómago. Sonrió y dijo:

-Buenos días, Jacob.

Me acerqué y me senté frente a ella.

-Buenos días.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre.

Empujó la canasta hacia mí.

-Que considerado de tu parte.-le dije.- ¿Puedo empezar a comer?

-Obvio. Todo lo que hay dentro de la canasta es para ti.

-¡Wow!-me sorprendí al ver toda la comida que había.

Había de todo un poco. Huevos revueltos, tostadas, queso, jamón, torta de manzana, té, café y mucho más.

-¿Todo esto es para mí?

-Supuse que tu estómago no quedaría satisfecho con la poca comida de ayer. Además, no sé que te gusta.

-Todo me gusta, gracias.

-De nada.-volvió a su lectura silenciosa mientras yo me embutía la comida a la boca.

Gracias a Dios que no me podía ver o sino, me hubiese tenido que comportar como una persona con modales y no como un animal. Mientras comía, la observé. Se veía tan pacífica mientras leía. Sus ojos seguían el mismo ritmo de lectura de sus dedos. De repente sonreía o fruncía el ceño. No quería interrumpirla, pero necesitaba saber más de ella.

-Estaba delicioso.

-¿Ya terminaste?-colocó una foto y un papel doblado en la página donde iba y cerró el libro. Me llamó la atención lo de la foto. ¿Por qué tendría una foto, si no la podía ver?

-Así es. Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Orgullo & Prejuicio. ¿Lo conoces?

-Vi la película, pero nunca he leído el libro.

-¿Te gustó la película?

-¡Para nada!-dije y saqué la lengua como si tuviera asco. Pero, obviamente, ella no podía ver eso. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas por mi comentario.

-Entonces no te gustará el libro.

-Está en braille, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Qué?

-Espero que no te parezca imprudente, pero ¿siempre fuiste ciega?

Suspiró y me miró. En su rostro había una sonrisa amable.

-Tuve un accidente a los cuatro años.

-¿Un accidente?

-Una pelota de golf impactó la zona en donde se encuentra el lóbulo occipital de mi cerebro a gran velocidad, lo que provocó que algunos de mis nervios ópticos dejaran de funcionar.

-¿Lóbulo occipital? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la parte del cerebro en donde se encuentra la corteza visual. Está acá.-con su mano me mostró la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¿Una pelota de golf puede hacer eso?-le pregunté incrédulo

-Si es lanzada a gran velocidad, es posible.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Lo digo enserio.-dijo divertida. Ella había notado mi tono de voz. Me parecía tan extraño que una pelota de golf provocara la ceguera.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Por error. Una máquina para cortar pasto se tragó una pelota de golf de mi papá y la expulsó como un proyectil. Los doctores les dijeron a mis padres que fue como si una piedra de gran tamaño me hubiese golpeado. Estuve en coma durante tres días y cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro.

Me quedé boquiabierto. ¿Podría haber pasado en realidad eso? Quedé sorprendido por su historia. Me dio lástima que aquel ángel hubiese sufrido un accidente tan cruel. Estaba seguro que no se lo merecía.

-Vaya.-dije. De mi boca no podían salir más palabras. Estaba muy sorprendido.

-Esa es la reacción que tiene todo el mundo.

-No te lo mereces.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres una persona muy…amable.

-Gracias por ese comentario.-sonrió.- Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Es como un castigo.

-Para nada. Puedo conocer mucho mejor a las personas, ya que esto me ha permitido ver más allá de lo físico. Me gusta pensar que es un don.

-Eres una persona muy positiva.

-Es así como debería ser todo el mundo, Jacob. Si todos fueran pesimistas, ¿Qué tipo de mundo sería este? Mi ceguera me dio la oportunidad de ver las cosas de distinta forma. Si no fuera por ella, en este momento sería otra niña mimada del montón.

-Ja.-dije.- Tienes razón. Vives en una casa muy grande.

-Es porque mi padre trabaja mucho para mantenernos.

Me quedé en silencio y me dediqué a observar cada detalle de su rostro.

-Ahora es mi turno.

-¿Turno?

-¡Para hacerte una pregunta!

-Oh, ok.

-Déjame pensarlo. Tengo mucho que preguntarte…-dijo. Colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar.- ¡Ya sé!

Sus ojos se abrieron y me sonrió. Lo que sorprendía de ella, era que, aunque fuera ciega, usaba sus ojos como si viera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué escapaste de casa?

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Apreté los dientes y los puños. No quería hablar de eso y tenía todas las intenciones de desviar el tema. Pero ella me estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba esperando mi respuesta.

-¿Estás bien, Jacob?

Su voz sonaba tan amable, pero no podía pensar en eso. Pensar en el tema de Bella me ponía mal. Me enfadaba. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Si quieres, no me cuentes.

-Quiero.-le dije.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Cuando sentí que podía hablar con calma, dije la frase que lo resumía todo.

-Por una mujer.

No dije nada más. No tenía ganas de hablar de Bella. No ahora. Ella se quedó en silencio y susurró:

-¿Era guapa?

-La más guapa que he visto.

-Si no se quedó contigo, es porque es _ciega_.-dijo con dulzura. Fruncí el ceño. ¿A que se refería con eso?- Sólo una gran mujer te podría merecer, Jacob.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Me pareces un buen hombre.-se encogió de hombros.- Y si esa chica no supo aprovechar eso, es tonta o ciega.

-No digas eso.-le dije refiriéndome a lo de tonta. Pero en mi interior no estaba muy seguro que había sido por eso.

-Es la verdad. Cualquier persona que no sepa apreciar a la persona que tiene a su lado es…

-No digas ciega.-las palabras brotaron inconcientemente de mi boca. Y no sabía porque. Ella sonrió.

-No me molesta referirme a ciertas personas de ciega. No me incomoda decirlo en un sentido figurado.

-A mí sí me molesta. No es algo con lo que uno debiera bromear. Y mucho menos tú.

Arqueó una ceja.

-No deberías decir esas cosas. No puedo creer que tú, siendo ciega, literalmente hablando, diga eso. ¡Me sorprendes! Tú más que el resto debería despreciar esa palabra o por lo menos, sentirse incómoda cuando las personas que lo usan en un sentido figurado.

-Si te molesta, no lo diré.

-No me molesta, me incomoda.

Posó su mano sobre la mía y me sonrió tiernamente. Me sorprendí de lo serio que había sonado todo lo que yo había dicho. Y de lo calmada que ella había sonado ¿De donde había nacido esa rabia que sentía? Y ¿Por qué ella me había respondido tan calmadamente? Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez.

-Fue Doloroso.-susurré. Las palabras salieron sin que yo las pensara.

-Lo siento.

-Ella eligió a otro.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le estaba contando mi historia?

-Ya veo.

-Yo la amaba.-lágrimas de enfado comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Me costaba mucho mantener controlado mi enfado.- Y nunca más la podré ver…

No me di cuenta cuando se paró de su lugar, pero se arrodilló a mi lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

-No vale la pena, Jacob.-me susurró. Apartó sus manos de mi rostro, pero yo la detuve. La agarré de las muñecas y volví a poner sus manos sobre mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Ayer querías tocar mi rostro, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

-Es para saber como me veo, ¿cierto?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Entonces, hazlo.

Sus manos temblaron levemente y recorrieron con gentileza mi rostro. Sus suaves dedos recorrieron cada recoveco de mi rostro, hasta que lo conocieron por completo.

-Eres muy guapo.

-Sí, claro.- dije con tono irónico.

-¿Puedo continuar hasta abajo?-se sonrojó intensamente cuando me preguntó eso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Quisiera saber como eres. Flaco, gordo, musculoso, etc.

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Quería conocer mi cuerpo? Le murmuré un débil "sí" y continuó pasando sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo. Recorrió cada rincón cuidadosamente, cuidando no olvidar ningún detalle.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-le pregunté mientras ella continuaba.

-Veinte ¿y tú?

-¿¡Tienes veinte años!?

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-¡Vaya! Yo soy un crío a tu lado.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-Te asustarías si te cuento que edad tengo.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

-Veinte y algo.

-Estás muy lejos.

-¿Treinta y algo?

Reí. ¡Cuanta inocencia! Me gustaba eso de ella.

-No puede ser menos que veinte. Tu cuerpo no es de un chiquillo de quince años, Jacob.

-Tengo dieciséis. Cumplo diecisiete pronto.

Quedó boquiabierta. Me reí más fuerte. No se lo esperaba. Sus manos estaban quietas sobre mis antebrazos.

-No te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?

-No.-admitió.- Tienes cuatro años menos que yo.-pude notar tristeza en su tono de voz.

-Te dije que soy un crío a tu lado.

-Es una lástima.

Reí, de nuevo. ¡Esta chica sí que me hacía reír con fuerza! No me reía así desde mis tiempos a solas con Bella. Nunca pensé que volvería a reír así. Y mucho menos con una persona que no fuera Bella.

-No es chistoso, Jacob.

-Lo siento.-dije entre risas.

-Pero me alegra que rías. Así te olvidas la tragedia que te pasó.

-¿Qué?-había dejado de reír en el momento que escuché la palabra "tragedia".

-La risa cura todos los males que uno ha vivido. Le permite al corazón poder seguir adelante y olvidarse de las tragedias.

-¿Crees que me pasó una tragedia?

-Obvio, sino no estarías así de triste.

-¿Triste? ¿Quién te dijo que estaba triste?

-Nadie me lo dijo, lo pude ver en tu rostro. Tienes un semblante muy triste.

-¿Eso lo puedes saber con sólo tocar mi rostro?

-Eso y mucho más.

-¿Qué sería lo otro que descubriste de mí?

-Que cuando huiste, estabas desesperado. No querías volver atrás por miedo. Y además, estabas muy enfado contigo mismo. Te apuesto que tu semblante se endureció, porque no creo que tu rostro fuese así. Viviste una tragedia difícil de olvidar, Jacob. Una mujer te rompió el corazón…

-Yo…yo…-no sabía como expresarme. Sus palabras habían dado justo en el clavo. ¿Cómo conocía mi historia? ¿La había leído en alguna parte? ¿Cómo era posible que me conociera tan bien con tan sólo tocarme?

-¿Jacob?

-Todo lo que quería decir, todo lo que quería hacer…

Guardó silencio. Quería escuchar lo que yo iba a decir.

-Todo eso ya no importa.-suspiré.- Todo lo que quería sentir, todo lo que quería amar, tampoco importa. Ya nada importa si ella no está en mi vida.

-Jacob…-susurró dulcemente. Por instinto, agarré sus muñecas y la atraje a mi cuerpo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la abracé fuertemente, procurando no hacerle daño.

-Escapé porque cualquier lugar era mejor que ese. No quería estar cerca de ella, no quería ver algo y que me recordara a ella. Ella se va a casar y nunca más la podré ver.

Sentí sus tibias manos aferrarse a mi camisa. La solté lentamente, hasta apartarla completamente de mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento-murmuró.

-No lo sientas. Eres como un…ángel caído del cielo.

-¿Un ángel?

-Eso pensé cuanto te vi por primera vez. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un ángel... ¿De donde saliste? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Yo…

Iba a decir algo, cuando escuchamos a su niñera gritar su nombre. Los dos volteamos para ver a la mujer salir de la cocina. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Krista y me escondí entre los matorrales. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla en la cual le había dado el beso. Se sonrojó demasiado.

-¿Qué le pasa, señorita?-le preguntó su niñera al ver lo roja que estaba. Le colocó la palma sobre la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.- ¡Está ardiendo!

-No es fiebre, Camille.-dijo.- Es Jacob.-susurró esa parte. Como si no quisiera que nadie más que yo la escuchara.

-¿Qué no es fiebre? Eso no lo creo. La llevaré a su habitación. Se meterá a su cama y descansará toda la tarde.

-No, quiero quedarme acá.

-No sea testaruda. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

-No, por favor.

-Vamos, señorita Krista.

-¡Me quiero quedar, Camille!

-¡Su madre me matará si la dejo con esa fiebre!

-¡Que no es fiebre!

-No me haga llamar a Frank para que la lleve en brazos.

-¡No, no llames a Frank!

-¡Entonces, venga conmigo!

-No es necesario que siempre me amenaces con llamar a Frank. Tú sabes que, aunque sea el mayordomo de confianza de mis padres, me provoca escalofríos…

-Yo no llamaré a Frank, si usted viene conmigo.

Krista quería alegar, pero su niñera fue más rápida. La agarró y la arrastró a la fuerza hasta la casa. Krista no dejó de mirarme durante todo el trayecto. Sabía que no me veía, pero ella sabía que yo estaba aquí. Sonreí. La había hecho sonrojarse. Al fin y al cabo, era un ángel. No había otra descripción mejor para ella. Una luz en el segundo piso se prendió y pude distinguir la figura de una mujer acercarse al balcón. Era Krista. Me acerqué con sigilo a su habitación y subí hasta el segundo piso. Entré por el balcón y vi a Krista dándome la espalda.

-Krista.-dije.

Con mi mano le toqué el hombro. Ella dio un salto y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Retrocedió, asustada.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó.

-Soy yo…Jacob.

-Yo no conozco a ningún Jacob.-estaba muy alterada.

-¿Krista?

-No, soy Keira. Su hermana gemela. ¿Quién eres tú?

Me quedé inmóvil. ¿No era Krista la persona que yo estaba viendo? La joven agarró un bate que estaba a su lado y me amenazó.

-Salga de esta habitación o llamaré a Frank.

-Lo siento.-dije- Pensé que esta era la habitación de Krista.

-¿Conoces a mi hermana?

Titubeé un par de segundos. Esta chica era igual a Krista. Tenía el cabello rubio, casi dorado. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo tenía liso, cortado en capas y tenía flequillo. Sus ojos eran de color celeste grisáceo. Era igual a Krista.

-¿Segura que no eres Krista?

Ella bufó.

-No soy Krista, soy Keira. Además, si fuera Krista, ¿no crees que sería ciega?

-Oh, verdad.

-¡Ja! Sabía que no conocías a mi hermana. ¡Vete antes de que llame a Frank!

En ese momento, Krista entró a la habitación. Venía cabizbaja. Keira me miró y se lanzó hacia su hermana. La empujó contra la pared y se paró delante de ella.

-¡Au!-dijo Krista sobándose la cabeza.- ¡Que bruta eres, Keira!

-Tranquila Krista, yo te protegeré.

-¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?

-Hay un loco en la habitación.

-No estoy loco.-dije.

-¿Jacob?-preguntó sorprendida Krista.

-¿¡Lo conoces!?-preguntó aún más sorprendida Keira.

-Eh…sí.

Krista salió de la protección de su hermana y se acercó a mí con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces acá, Jacob?

-Venía a verte.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¡eres un psicópata!

-No soy un psicópata.-dije.

Keira ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Basta de amenazar a la gente, Keira. ¿Qué te ha dicho papá sobre eso?

Ella bufó. Se cruzó de brazos, pero no soltó el bate.

-Lo lamento, Jacob. Mi hermana es algo…extraña.

-No soy extraña. Yo sólo me encargo de cuidarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Keira.

-Sí, la necesitas. Si no la necesitaras, ¿Quién sabe que te hubiese hecho este psicópata?

-¡Que no soy un psicópata!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Tú no me grites!

-¡Basta los dos!-dijo Krista.

-Como quieras. ¡Pero no me vengas a llorar después!

-No le digas a nadie sobre esto, Keira.

-Como si mamá me creyera…-murmuró.

Keira salió de la habitación y nos dejó solos. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Tú hermana es algo extraña.-dije.

-Es muy protectora. Desde lo de mi accidente, ella siempre ha estado cuidándome. Creo que se siente responsable.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.- He tratado de embriagarla para que me cuente, pero al parecer ningún alcohol es lo suficientemente fuerte para embriagarla.

Me puse a reír a carcajadas por su comentario. Ella sonrió.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes que Keira vuelva.

-¿Volverá?

-Vendrá a verme cada quince minutos.

-Entonces me voy.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

Salí de su balcón y corrí hacia el bosque. Entré a mi cueva y me tumbé sobre el suelo. No sabía porqué, pero el hecho de conocer a Keira me llamaba más la atención que conocer a Krista. Sabía que había conocido a Krista primero, pero Keira tenía una personalidad muy atrayente. Aún cuando me había querido matar con el bate. Suspiré. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el cansancio.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	3. If I Am

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**N/A:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Son increíbles :)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Tres:**** If I Am.**

_The answers we find,  
Are never what we had in mind.  
So we make it up as we go along...  
__**  
**_

**Jacob POV.**

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales no vi a Krista ni a Keira. Aún así, Krista me dejaba una canasta con comida a la hora del desayuno, a la hora del almuerzo y a la hora de la cena. Ella tenía cosas que hacer y no podía salir. Lo que me dio tiempo para pensar en todo. No había tenido información de Sam y los chicos en muchos días, así que entré en fase para enterarme como iban las cosas. En el momento en que me transformé, miles de imágenes y voces invadieron mi cabeza.

-¡…_No puedo creer su desfachatez_!-dijo Leah.

_-Cálmate, Leah.-_dijo Sam.

_-¿Qué está pasando_?-pregunté.

_-Nada, Jacob.-_dijo Sam.- _No tienes porque preocuparte._

_-Esa no me la trago_.-dije.

_-¡Oh, vamos_!-dijo Quil.- _¡Jacob debe saber!_

_-¿Qué es lo que debo saber?_

-_Quil_.-pude notar el tono amenazador de Sam.

_-¡Lo sabrá tarde o temprano!-_dijo Seth.

_-Cállate, Seth_.-dijo Embry.

_-No entiendo nada._-dije enfadado.

_-Es lo mejor, créeme.-_dijo Sam.

_-¿Esto tiene que ver con Bella?_

Silencio.

_-¡Ja! Lo sabía._

_-Jacob…-_dijo Jared.

_-¿Qué hizo ahora?_

_-No te vamos a contar_.

-_Sam, tú sabes que lo puedo leer en sus mentes. No lo he hecho todavía, pero lo haré._

Silencio. Nadie me respondió, ya que todos habían salido de fase al mismo tiempo.

-_¡Miedoso_s!-chillé.

Salí de fase y me senté enfadado sobre el suelo. ¿Qué habría hecho Bella para que Leah se enfadara tanto y para que Sam no me quisiese contar? Tenía mis sospechas, pero quería cerciorarme. Quería saber la verdad. Así que me dirigí al pueblo más cercano. Saqué unas monedas que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón que me había robado y las usé para llamar desde un teléfono público.

Sabía que no iba a sacarles información a los chicos, así que llamé a la única persona que me contaría todo. Sabía que no me pondría problemas y me contaría con lujo y detalles. Marqué los números y enseguida me contestaron. Escuché mucho ruido ambiental, por eso me costó escuchar a la persona.

-Habla Charlie Swan, ¿con quien hablo?

-Charlie, soy Jacob. Jacob Black.

-¡Dios Santo!-dijo Charlie.- ¿Cómo estás, Jacob?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-A decir verdad, algo estresado con los preparativos de la boda. Billy me contó que estabas visitando a Rachel. ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?

-Eh…muy bien.

-¡_Charlie_!-gritó una mujer.- ¡_Necesito que veas las telas para los manteles_!

-Ya voy, Alice. Lo siento, Jacob, pero debo marcharme. Alice me necesita para decidir el color de los manteles. ¡Puaj!

-Suerte con eso.

-Hablamos otro día.

-¡Espera!-grité antes de que Charlie colgara el teléfono.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-¿Podría hablar con Bella?

-Hum…-Charlie dudó antes de contestarme.-Lo siento, Jacob.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella no está en casa. Fue a ver algo relacionado con su despedida de soltera con Rosalie.

-¿Cuándo la podré encontrar en casa?

-No lo sé…lo siento.-volvió a decir.

-No hay problema. Dile que la llamé ¿ok?

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-_¡Charlie!-_gritó Alice.- _¡Esme está apurada!_

-Ya voy, chicas. Nos vemos, Jacob. Lo siento, Esme. Es que era Jacob quien llamó y…

Charlie colgó el teléfono y yo me quedé con el auricular en mi mano. _Fue a ver algo relacionado con su despedida de soltera con Rosalie_. La voz de Charlie retumbó en mi cabeza. Suspiré y me marché del pueblo. Mientras caminaba, me ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que Charlie me había dicho. Al parecer, Bella estaba muy ocupada con lo de la boda. También pude notar que Charlie estaba bastante animado con lo de la boda y que Bella estaba feliz. Que bueno por ella. Por lo menos pudo seguir con su vida tranquilamente y no se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Me senté sobre un tronco que estaba fuera de mi cueva. Me gustaba ese tronco, ya que estaba iluminado débilmente por un rayo de luz que se colaba entre las copas de los árboles.

Quería hablar con Bella y no lo había logrado. La conversación con Charlie me había dejado tranquilo, pero me habían dado ganas de ver a Bella. Quizás hubiese sido peor si es que hubiese hablado con ella. Suspiré. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el calor del sol me calentara el rostro. No es que lo necesitara, pero me gustaba la sensación que me dejaba el calor del sol.

-¿Jacob?

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de Krista, pero me equivocaba.

-Aquí estoy.

Salí del bosque y me encontré con Keira. Estaba usando un par de jeans pitillo y una polera de tirantes verde con un gran escote. Su rostro volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Comencé a ponerme nervioso. Keira tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado que su hermana. Sus cuervas eran más perfectas y su cuerpo estaba más tonificado.

-¿Te ha gustado el almuerzo?

Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi dirección.

-Aja.-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Que bueno. Krista me molesta todos los días para que te traiga comida. Dice que le caes bien.

-Y eso… ¿es algo malo?-pregunté.

-¿He dicho eso?

-No, pero sonó como si fuera algo malo.

-Ya te estás poniendo paranoico.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunté a la defensiva.

-¿Qué hacías?-me preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Nada.-me crucé de brazos.

-No te creo.

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-Porque hace media hora vine y no me respondiste ¿Qué estabas haciendo hace media hora?

-Estuve hablando por teléfono.

-¿Con tu madre?

-Así es.-mentí.

Ella no tenía porqué saber sobre la historia de mi vida.

-¿De que hablaron?

-Nada importante. Me preguntó si estaba bien y yo le dije que sí.

-Que bueno.

Silencio. No se me ocurría que decir. Era algo incómodo estar hablando con ella. Apenas la conocía y no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

-¿Cómo es tu papá?

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté: ¿Cómo es tu papá?

-¿Para que quieres saber eso?

Ella bufó. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró feo.

-Krista dice que eres una persona interesante.

-¿Eso dice de mí?

-Así es. Y yo sólo quiero comprobarlo. Pero si a ti no te interesa…

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Suspiré resignado y corrí para detenerla.

-Está bien.

-¿Qué?

-Te contaré sobre mi padre.

-Oh, está bien. Te escucho.

-Es una persona muy amable.-dije y me encogí de hombros.

No sabía que más contar sobre mi papá. Todo el mundo que conocía, ya conocía de antes a mi padre. Nunca había tenido que hablar sobre él.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eso es todo lo que me contarás?

-No sé que más contarte.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Billy Black.

-Billy Black.-repitió.- Es un lindo nombre.

-¿Cómo se llama tu papá?

-Peter Saint James.

-¿Tú apellido es Saint James?

-Así es. ¿Nunca te lo contó Krista?

-No.

-Oh, ya veo. Lo más probable es que piense que eres de por acá. Todo el mundo nos conoce.

-¿Tu familia es muy conocida por aquí?

-Es…importante.-dijo- Todo el mundo conoce a Peter St. James y a su mujer, Stella. Y obviamente a sus hijas; la ciega y la rebelde sin causa.

-¿Qué?

-Así nos conocen. Pero es la verdad. Mi madre siempre se aprovecha de la condición de Krista para que todo el mundo crea que es una mártir.

-No creo que tu madre sea capaz de utilizar a tu hermana de esa manera.

-La pobre Stella St. James…le costó mucho tener hijos, ya que le habían diagnosticado infertilidad. Pero, cuando al fin lo logró y tuvo a sus preciosas gemelas, sufrió un giro cruel del destino. Una de sus hijas quedó ciega.-dijo con ironía.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-La noticia que salió en el diario el día que… ¿Krista nunca te contó esa historia?

-¿Qué historia?

-Es mejor que ella te lo cuente.

-No, cuéntame tú.

-Ella se enfadará. Mira ahí viene Krista. Los dejo solos.

-¡Espera, Keira!

-¿Qué pasa, Jake?

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Me acababa de llamar Jake?

-Eh…

-¿Te puedo decir Jake o te molesta?

-No, no, para nada.-dije con un hilo de voz.

El hecho de que me llama así, me recordaba a Bella. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Bella siempre? ¿Es que no podía dejarme solo por un momento? Siempre estaba ella en mis pensamientos. Sin importar en qué estuviera pensando.

-Ok. Nos vemos Jake.

Keira comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo. Volteó para verme y sonrió.

-Me caíste bastante bien, después de todo.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Ella era amable, después de todo. Le dio un abrazo a su hermana y se marchó. Krista llegó a donde yo me encontraba y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hacía Keira acá?

-Vino a cerciorarse de que no fuera un psicópata.

Ella rió a carcajadas. Se sentó sobre el césped y yo me senté a su lado. No sabía como comenzar una conversación con ella. Lo que me había dicho Keira sobre la historia del diario me había dejado pensando.

-Krista…

-¿Dime?

-Tu hermana me mencionó algo hace un momento.

-¿Qué sería?

-Me mencionó algo sobre una historia en el diario.

-Oh, eso.

-¿Te molestaría si me cuentas sobre eso? Tu hermana no quiso contarme. Me dijo que tú debías hacerlo.

-Muy considerado de su parte.-dijo sonriendo.- Esa historia es sobre mi accidente.

-¿Salió en el diario?

-Sip. Se escribió una historia después de que desperté del coma y los doctores se dieron cuenta de que había quedado ciega. Fue una noticia muy trágica e hizo llorar a todo el pueblo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Así es, Jacob. ¿No me crees?

-Eh…

-En mi libro está la noticia.

-¿Dónde está tu libro?

-Aquí lo tengo.

Buscó el libro entre sus cosas y me lo ofreció. Sentía curiosidad. ¿De verdad había salido una noticia y todo? Tomé el libro y me apresuré a volver. Me senté a su lado y abrí el libro.

-Es el papel doblado.

Saqué con cuidado el papel. Era una noticia antigua del diario local. El titular salía en negrita y decía: **TRÁGICO DESTINO PARA KRISTA SAINT JAMES**. Me estremecí.

-Si no quieres leerlo, no lo hagas.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Entonces léelo en voz alta.

-Como quieras. "_**¿Quién no conoce la historia Stella St. James? Única hija de un millonario del sur. Se casó con su novio de cinco años, y cuando quiso tener hijos, no pudo. La causa de todo este sufrimiento fue su infertilidad. Pero no se rindió. Después de muchos esfuerzos lo logró. Y tuvo a sus preciosas gemelas: Krista & Keira St. James. Aún así, su vida sufrió un giro cruel del destino. Su hija Krista quedó ciega**_. _**La tarde del viernes 16 de abril fue una tarde como cualquiera para nosotros. Pero no para los Saint James. Esa tarde, Krista, una de las hijas de la pareja sufrió un trágico accidente, el cual le cambió la vida. La pequeña Krista, de sólo cuatro años, se encontraba jugando en el jardín de su enorme mansión junto a su niñera, Kendra**_." Hey, espera… ¿Tu niñera no se llama Camille?

-A Camille la contrataron después del accidente. Kendra era mi niñera anterior.

-¿La echaron por lo de tu accidente?

-Así es. Mi madre le echó la culpa de lo que me había pasado. Era imposible que Kendra hubiese hecho algo para ayudarme. Lo que dice el diario está mal. Kendra no estaba conmigo. Yo me había escapado de su cuidado y ella me estaba buscando. Es por eso que no pudo hacer nada…

-Vaya…

-Sigue leyendo.

-"_**Fue ahí, cuando ocurrió el trágico accidente. El jardinero estaba cortando el pasto con una sofisticada máquina, cuando ésta se tragó una pelota de golf perteneciente a Peter Saint James. La máquina para cortar el pasto lanzó la pelota de golf a gran velocidad. Y, lamentablemente, ésta golpeó a la pequeña Krista. Dejándola en coma**_." Que trágico.-comenté.

-Sólo sentí el golpe. Después de eso, todo se puso negro y no ha dejado de estarlo.

-"_**Después de tres días en coma, la pequeña Krista despertó. Pero cuando habló por primera vez, horrorizó a su pobre madre. Las primeras palabras de Krista fueron…"**_

-Mami, ¿Por qué está todo oscuro?-dijo ella.- Es difícil olvidar esa parte.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres que siga?

-Obvio, no me molesta que conozcas mi historia. O por lo menos, la historia que todo el mundo conoce.

-Voy a continuar.-me aclaré la garganta y continué- "_**Ese inocente comentario destrozó a su madre. Después de eso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Los doctores les explicaron a los Saint James, que la pelota de golf había desconectado ciertos nervios ópticos. Y eso había provocado la ceguera. Stella le rogó a los doctores para que la operaran. Pero ninguna operación pudo arreglar el daño permanente de Krista. La pequeña heredera del multibillonario imperio deportivo de los Saint James quedará marcada para toda su vida. Y sólo Dios sabe si podrá vivir con esa maldición**_."

-Como te dije, no es una maldición.

-¿Eres heredera de un multibillonario imperio deportivo?-pregunté sorprendido.

Había ignorado por completo su comentario. Ella comenzó a reír.

-Algo por el estilo. Keira y yo lo somos.

-¡Vaya! Eso explica muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-La casa.

-¿Qué más?-preguntó entre risas.

-El otro día, vi a tu madre salir en un Mustang. También la he visto salir en un Aston Martin, en un Porsche, un BMW, un Mercedes y no me acuerdo que más.

-También tenemos un volvo, un camaro, un Hummer y si no me equivoco, un Escalade.

-¡Vaya!-dije emocionado.- ¡Tienes muchos autos!

-No son míos. Son de mis padres… bueno, el Escalade y el Hummer son de Keira. Yo no puedo manejar, así que cuando necesito algo le tengo que pedir a mi chofer que me lleve… o a Keira. Cuando está de humor.

-¿En que auto?

-Todos son iguales para mí.

-¡Eso no lo creo! Debe haber uno especial para ti.

-A decir verdad, me encanta salir en el Hummer de Keira. Me siento muy protegida.

-¡Que ganas de andar en un Hummer!

-Algún día se lo pido a Keira para que vayamos a pasear.

-¡Eso sería increíble! ¿Tú crees que me lo prestaría?

-Obvio, ¿Por qué no?

-¡Wow!-dije emocionado.

-Estás muy emocionado.-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Me encantan los autos!-dije.- En especial arreglarlos.

-Lamentablemente, todos funcionan. O sino, te recomendaría.

Comencé a reír a carcajadas y ella me siguió.

-Te tengo una pregunta.-le dije mientras trataba de calmarme.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Quién es la persona de la foto?

-Somos Keira, yo y mi padre.-me dijo.

-¿Tú?

-Es la última foto que me tomaron antes del accidente.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Obvio.

Sacó la foto del libro y me la pasó. Yo le devolví el recorte del diario y lo puso entre las páginas. En la foto había un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos celestes grisáceos, junto a dos niñas de iguales características. Una niña salía abrazando al hombre del brazo y la otra salía abrazándolo del cuello. En los tres rostros se veía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tenías los ojos del mismo color que ahora?

-La verdad, es que no me acuerdo.

-En la foto apareces con los ojos celestes grisáceos.

-Entonces, así es. Tenía los ojos del mismo color antes del accidente.

-¿Este hombre es tu padre?

-Así es.

-Se nota que las quiere mucho.

-Nos adora.-dijo sonriendo.- Pero es una lástima que no lo podamos ver muy seguido. Siempre está trabajando y viajando por el mundo.

-Lo siento.

-Es su trabajo y lo está haciendo para que vivamos durante toda nuestra vida con comodidad. Siempre piensa en lo que es mejor para nosotras

-Pero…

-Pero yo quisiera que se diera cuenta de que el dinero no es lo mejor para nosotras. Que lo mejor para nosotras es estar con él.

-Lo siento.-volví a decir.

-No lo sientas.-sonrió.- Algún día se dará cuenta.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Lo he intentado. Pero mi madre lo convence de que, como no soy autosuficiente, necesito dinero para mantenerme cuando ellos no estén más. Y que Keira nunca conseguirá esposo por su actitud.

-Tu madre suena como una persona muy…-no quise decir aquella palabra que estaba pensando. No sabía como iba a reaccionar ella si decía eso de su madre.

-¿Cruel?

-Iba a decir malintencionada, pero cruel también sirve.

Ella rió con ganas.

-Ella es así. Nunca aceptó que su princesita haya quedado ciega. Para ella fue un castigo de dios. Y ni pensar que su otra princesita se rebele contra todo lo que le ordene hacer.

-¿Por qué? Eres una persona maravillosa…y tu hermana también.-agregué.

-Gracias por ese cumplido. Pero ella quería criar a dos perfectas niñas de alta sociedad, no una ciega y a otra rebelde. Aunque mi ceguera le sirvió para ganarse la compasión y simpatía de muchas señoras millonarias. Como te dije anteriormente, todo el mundo piensa que es un mártir…

-Ver para creer.-le dije.- No puedo creer que sea tan así.

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Señorita Krista!-chilló desde la cocina la niñera.

-Es Camille.-me dijo. Se paró y me extendió su mano.- ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de ser autosuficiente?

-Ja, que chistoso. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Vamos.

La tomé de la mano y la paré. Luego, me marché. A los pocos segundos apareció la niñera.

-Su madre llegará en cualquier momento.

-Voy.

La niñera recogió todas las cosas. Me quedé observándola. Entraron a la cocina y justo en ese momento, llegó la madre de Krista. Me acerqué un poco para observar. ¿Sería su madre como la describía? Me asomé con cuidado por la ventana. No quería que nadie me viera, así que tuve mucho cuidado.

-¿Krista?-preguntó una mujer, la cual supuse que era su madre. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules.

-Aquí estoy, mamá.

Krista estaba sentada en un banco.

-Ah, allí estás. ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

-Muy placentera.

-¿Practicaste con el violín?

-No, se me olvidó.

Su madre suspiró.

-¿Se te olvidó?-preguntó. Me molestó el tono de voz que usó. Se notaba que su hija la exasperaba.- ¿Cómo se te pudo olvidad?

-Es que estuve leyendo toda la tarde en el jardín y se me pasó la hora.

-Excusas. Tú sabes que debes practicar mínimo cuatro horas diarias. Si no practicas, no lograrás nada.

-No me gusta practicar obligada, mamá.

-No hacer nada más en el día, así que es tu deber.

-Sí hago cosas.-dijo Krista. Pude notar que estaba algo dolida con ese comentario.- Leo, escucho música, veo televisión, paseo…

-Cosas inservibles.

-A papá le gusta que lea.

-Pero papá no está acá, ¿verdad? En este momento está en Tokio y no regresará hasta la próxima semana.

Krista se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

-Camille.

-Sí, señora.

-Llévate a Krista a su habitación.

-Sí, señora.

-Y que practique sus horas obligatorias con el violín. O sino, la despediré.

-Sí, señora.

Camille ayudó a Krista a levantarse de su asiento. Antes de que salieran de la cocina, la madre de Krista dijo algo más.

-Krista.

Ésta volteó.

-Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria.

Krista asintió y se marchó con Camille. Me dieron ganas de aplastar a esa cruel mujer. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a su hija? Se notaba que no la conocía. Se notaba que no conocía el ángel que era su hija. La mujer salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué te parece mi madre, Jake?

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Keira. Ella estaba sentada sobre el suelo y tenía y espalda y cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Levantó la mirada y me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no estaba llena de alegría como las de su hermana. Esta sonrisa era…triste.

-Es una persona…

-Lo sé.-dijo.

Se paró y me miró a los ojos. Sentí como, con su mirada, podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo sé. No es necesario que digas más.-suspiró.- Creo que Krista te contó bastante.

-No lo sabía…yo quería…

-¿Saber si era verdad? Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Tu mamá no es así, ¿cierto?

-Eh…no.

-Que bueno. Krista me contó sobre la mujer…-dijo cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué mujer?

-La tuya.

-Oh, esa mujer.

-¿Era amable contigo?

-Sí.

-Que bueno. Eso es importante.

Keira desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿No me vas a preguntar porque me dejó?

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es. Krista me contó.

-¿No te pareció…?

-¿Qué, Jake?

-No lo sé. ¿No piensas que fue injusto?

-¿Injusto? Para nada. Así es la vida.-se encogió de hombros.- Hay personas que te aman otras que no. Sé que tú querías que ella te eligiera, lo sé. Pero no siempre escuchamos las respuestas que queremos escuchar. La vida no es justa.

-¿Qué haces tú cuando eso ocurre?

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Las invento durante el camino.-sonrió dulcemente. Pude inhalar su dulce aroma a lavanda.- Buenas noches, Jake.

Me quedé mirándola por un par de minutos. Ella entró a su casa y me quedé solo en la oscuridad. Volví a la realidad y me marché a mi cueva.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	4. Brighter Than Sunshine

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**Gifts & Curses: **4094420 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo ****Cuatro: Brighter Than Sunshine.**

_I never saw it happening  
I'd given up and given in  
I just couldn't take the hurt again  
What a feeling__**  
**_

**Jacob POV.**

Esperé un par de días antes de volverlas a ver. Supuse que estarían algo ocupadas. En especial Krista con su práctica de violín. Pero me había equivocado. Ella practicaba solamente diez minutos, luego se aburría y lo dejaba de lado. Y Keira pasaba las tardes sentada en su balcón, sin hacer nada más que quedarse allí con los ojos cerrados y jugar con su cabello. Pensé que Krista saldría a leer, pero su niñera no la dejaba salir.

Así que un día, me decidí a ir a verla. A ella, no a Keira. Me escabullí por el jardín, procurando que nadie me viera. Escalé la muralla y llegué a su balcón. Traté de hacerlo lo más silencioso posible, pero soy algo torpe. Me tropecé con un macetero y mi torpeza hizo que se rompiera. Krista corrió la cortina y trató de escuchar a la persona o animal que había roto el macetero. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Fue ahí, cuando la vi sonreír.

-Hola, Jacob.

-¿Cómo me descubres siempre?

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Por favor.

Ella entró a su habitación y yo la seguí.

-Primero, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta que da al balcón?

Obedecí. Ella se sentó sobre su cama y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Pero yo me senté frente a ella. Ella rió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Tu olor.

-¿Qué pasa con mi olor?-pregunté ofendido.

¿Qué tenía de malo mi olor?

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

-No pasa nada.-traté de calmarme- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi olor en todo esto?

-Te puedo reconocer por tu olor.

-¿Ah, si?

-Así es.

-¿A que huelo?

-…

-Oh, vamos. Me lo puedes decir.

-No porque te vas a ofender…de nuevo.

-No me ofenderé…

-No te creo, Jacob Black.

-Te lo juro.

-Ya te confesé que sabía que eras tú por tu olor. Ahora no te voy a decir a que hueles.

-No seas miedosa.

-No soy miedosa.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es sólo que, no quiero que te ofendas.

Se paró de su cama y se dirigió a su puerta. Cerró con seguro y puso música para que no se escuchara nuestra conversación desde afuera. Volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

-No te voy a morder ni comer.-le dije.

Ella sonrió. Quise reírme de la ironía de mi frase, pero ella interrumpió mis pensamientos con su dulce voz.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces…?-volví a decir.

-No lo sé…

-¿Es que no confías en mí?

-No me digas eso. Tú sabes que confío en ti, Jacob.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿A que huelo? No puede ser tan malo.

Jugó con sus dedos un par de segundos y luego levantó su mirada.

-A perro mojado.-se encogió de hombros rápidamente.

La miré perplejo.

-¡Lo siento, Jacob!

No dije nada. Pude notar que estaba arrepentida por lo que había dicho. De la nada, comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Y ella me miró desconcertada. No podía parar de reírme. ¿Mi olor era igual al de un perro mojado? ¿Eso era lo que ella olía? ¡Esto era muy gracioso! Nunca nadie me había dicho que olía a perro mojado. Esta era algo nuevo. Sabía que cuando se los contara a los demás, se morirían de la risa.

-¿Jacob?

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo que dijiste con respecto a mi olor.

-¿Eso es gracioso? Pensé que te había ofendido…

-No, nunca me ofenderás con una estupidez como esa. No te preocupes.

-Oh, ok. Como tú digas.

La risa todavía no dejaba de brotar de mis labios. Al parecer, no podía evitarlo. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para calmarme un poco y seguir conversando.

-Entonces… ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?

Se tiró sobre la cama y suspiró.

-¿Eso es un "nada interesante"?

-Así es. Me tienen cautiva en mi habitación, practicando con mi horrible violín día y noche.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Estuve observándote por varios días. Además, te vi el otro día discutiendo con tu madre en la cocina.

-¿Viste eso?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa. Comenzó a moverse de manera incómoda sobre la cama.

-Lo siento, no debí espiarte.

-Está bien. No hay problema. Es sólo que…

-No digas nada. Ahora, por fin, te comprendo. Tu madre es horrible.

Sonrió y susurró un débil:

-Puede ser.

Nos quedamos en silencio, como siempre lo hacíamos. Sentí ganas de tirarme sobre la cama al igual que ella. Hace semanas que no dormía sobre una cama decente y ya estaba comenzando a sentir los estragos del suelo duro de la cueva. Como si estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos, Krista se hizo a un lado y me dejó un espacio en la cama.

-¿Quieres acostarte un rato?

-Por favor.-dije.

Me acosté a su lado y cerré los ojos. ¡Necesitaba sentir la suavidad y comodidad del colchón! Mi respiración comenzó hacerse cada vez más suave. Poco a poco me quedé dormido y no supe nada más. Lo único que pude sentir por varios minutos fueron las caricias de una cálida mano. Los dedos se movían delicadamente por mi rostro y lo recorrían. Sentía el calor de esos dedos, pero no podía distinguir si era un sueño o no. Me moví y solté un gruñido, pero los dedos se quedaron allí.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y la luz me cegó. Pestañeé varias veces hasta que pude acostumbrarme completamente a la luz. Fue entonces cuando la vi. Krista me miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Su mano derecha estaba extendida hacia mí, pero la apartó de mi rostro cuando notó que estaba despierto.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Un par de horas.

-¿¡Un par de horas!?

Me incorporé rápidamente y observé hacia afuera. El sol se estaba poniendo. Me levanté, pero ella me agarró el brazo.

-No te vayas, Jacob.

-Yo…

¡Diablos! ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Debía quedarme o debía irme? En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-Por favor, no me abandones.-susurró ella.

-No te voy a abandonar. Es sólo que, no encuentro apropiado quedarme en la habitación de una señorita durante la noche.-susurré.

-Me estás jugando una broma, ¿cierto?

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Porque has estado roncando toda la tarde sobre mi cama!

-Eso es diferente.

-No lo es.

-Sí, lo es.

Se cruzó de brazos y resopló. Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Y ella volvió a ignorarlo.

-Yo quiero que te quedes.

-No me voy a quedar y no hagas un escándalo.

-¡No soy a hacer un escándalo!

-Pareciera que lo vas a hacer.

-Entonces, vete.

-¿Ahora me estás echando?-bromeé.

-No te entiendo, Jacob.-suspiró.

-Respóndeme una sola pregunta.

-Lo que desees, Jacob.

-¿Para que quieres que me quede?

Se quedó en silencio. Al parecer, estaba pensando muy bien su respuesta. Volvieron a tocar la puerta. Ella suspiró.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-¡Soy yo!-dijo Keira.- ¡Ábreme ahora o llamo a mamá!

Krista se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y Keira entró. Frunció el ceño al verme en la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-me preguntó.

-Vine a hablar con tu hermana.

-¿Es por eso que no me abrías la puerta?

-Eh…no.

-Eres la peor mentirosa que conozco.-dijo Keira.

-¿Entonces?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?-preguntó Keira.

-No te estoy hablando a ti.

-¡Que eres molesto, Jake!

-¿Jake?-preguntó Krista, pero ninguno de los dos le hicimos caso.

-Tú eres la molesta. ¿Para qué viniste?

-Tú eres el que no debería estar acá.

-No peleen…

-¿Yo? tú eres la que no debe estar acá.

-¡Déjame decirte una cosa, Jake…!

-¡Ya cállense!-gritó Krista.- ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no se callarán nunca?

Keira y yo la miramos sorprendidos.

-Keira, Jacob ya se iba. Y Jacob, me gustaría saber más sobre ella.

-¿Ella?

-Tu chica, Jacob.

-¿Quieres saber más sobre Bella?

-¿Bella? ¿Es así como se llama? Es un lindo nombre. ¿Es guapa? Debe serlo, para que alguien tan guapo como tú se haya fijado en ella…

-No digas estupideces.-dijo Keira.- Ja, como si eso fuera cierto.

La miré molesto.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?-le pregunté.

-¿Yo? nada.

-No comiencen de nuevo.-nos amenazó Krista.

Me crucé de brazos, al igual que Keira. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Mirándonos con "odio", por así decirlo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-nos preguntó Krista.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-La ley del hielo.-dijo Keira.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté.

Keira omitió mi comentario y desvió la mirada.

-No puedo creer lo infantil que eres, Keira.-dijo Krista.

-No soy infantil.

-¿Qué es la ley del hielo?

-Krista, ¿le puedes explicar a Jake lo que es la ley del hielo? Yo no puedo hablar con él.

-Jacob, Keira quiere que te explique la ley del hielo.

-¿No me lo puede explicar ella?

-No, porque te está aplicando la ley del hielo.

-¿Y por eso no me puede hablar?

-Así es-Krista se encogió de hombros.

-¡Que infantil eres, Keira!

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Krista me imitó. Keira se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. Keira volteó y me miró haciéndome una seña con la cabeza. Me metí rápidamente al closet. Escuché como ella abría la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Keira.

-¿Es que ya no me reconoces?-escuché decir una voz masculina.

-¡Papá!-chilló ella.

-¿Cómo está mi hermosa princesita?

-Muy bien.-dijo Keira.

-¡Papi!-dijo Krista.

-¿Cómo está mi otra princesita?

-Muy bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo juro que todo está bien.-dijo Krista.

-Eso espero. Y ¿Qué me cuentan?

-Nada nuevo.-dijo Keira.

-Todo sigue como antes.-dijo Krista.

-Me sorprende que no estés en el jardín leyendo, Krista.

Abrí un poco la puerta del closet y observé al padre de Krista y Keira por un par de minutos. Se veía amable, como si fuera una buena persona. Una que comprendiera muy bien a sus hijas.

-Es que…hum, estuve practicando con el violín.-mintió Krista.

-¿Está todo bien, Krista?-volvió a preguntar.

Pude notar que desconfiaba de la respuesta de su hija.

-Todo bien, papi. No te preocupes.

-Como tú digas, princesita. Bueno, ahora me iré a desempacar. Las veo en la cena.

-Nos vemos.-dijeron al unísono.

El padre de las gemelas le dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se marchó. Krista cerró la puerta y yo salí del closet.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?-pregunté.

-¿Con que propósito? Lo único que haré es que mi padre se enfade con mi madre.

Volvió a tirarse sobre la cama.

-Si quieres, te puedo conversar sobre Bella.

Ella sonrió.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Se han olvidado que yo también estoy acá?-preguntó Keira.

-Pensé que no podía hablar contigo.-le dije divertido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Bufó y se marchó de la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente sobre ella?

-No lo sé…cualquier cosa.

Se concentró en mi voz. Sabía que estría pendiente de cada cosa que diría.

-Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Y también es mayor que yo. Cumple los diecinueve el trece de septiembre. Tiene la sonrisa más dulce que he visto. Y cuando se ríe… ¡Dios! Cuando se ríe, cada célula de mi cuerpo se pone feliz.

Pude notar como su rostro se entristecía poco a poco. Pero no pude distinguir la razón de su comportamiento.

-Me encanta cuando está conmigo porque me hace feliz. Y yo a ella. Pero eso no fue lo suficientemente necesario para que se quedara a mi lado. Ella eligió casarse con su novio de la escuela.

-Continúa…

-No tengo nada más que contarte. Bella es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida y nadie podrá llegar a su nivel nunca.

No quería contarle detalles. No quería recordar a Bella. Era muy doloroso, ya que la herida todavía no se curaba. Nos quedamos en silencio, ese silencio incómodo que me molestaba mucho.

-¿Te incomodé con lo que dije?

-Para nada. Yo soy de las personas a las cuales les puedes contar cualquier cosa.

-Eres una gran amiga.

-Así es, soy una gran amiga.-pude notar que se sentía incómoda al decir eso.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Keira se enfadó conmigo?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es, ella es algo orgullosa. Pero no está enfadada. Si lo estuviera, te hubiese pegado.

-Wow, gracias por el dato…

-De nada.

-Tengo otra cosa que preguntarte.

-Adelante.

-¿No te gustaría ver?

-Nop

-¿De verdad? ¿Ni un poquito?

-No, estoy bien como estoy.

-Sabes…yo conozco a un doctor que quizás te pueda ayudar.

-Lamento decírtelo, pero creo que es imposible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque mis padres hicieron que todos los grandes doctores de Estados Unidos me vieran.

-Pero quizás les faltó este.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.

Ella comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-le pregunté.

-El doctor Cullen fue quien me diagnosticó la ceguera. Mi madre lo odia porque piensa que fue su culpa que haya quedado de esta forma.

-¿Él fue quien te diagnosticó la ceguera?

No podía dejar de sorprenderme con eso. ¿Krista había conocido a un chupasangre? Y no era cualquier chupasangre, eran los Cullen.

-Así es, los Cullen vivieron durante dos años aquí. Yo sólo los vi un par de veces. Aún así, recuerdo lo guapo que su hijo Edward era. Recuerdo que mi niñera estaba loquita por él. ¿Cómo conoces a los Cullen?

-Están viviendo en Forks.

-¿Forks? ¿Tú vivías allí?

-Así es, yo soy de allí.

-¿Qué es de Edward? ¿Ya se casó?

-Eh…sí.-respondí.

-Que bueno. Espero que se haya casado con una buena chica, ya que él era muy amable conmigo. Al igual que su hermana…

Krista se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Al parecer, estaba tratando de recordar su nombre.

-¿Alice?

-No, la otra.

-¿Rosalie?

-¡Eso, Rosalie! Ella era muy amable conmigo. Siempre me compraba dulces y esas cosas.

-¿Ella era amable contigo?

-Así es, y Keira adoraba al hermano de Edward. Si no me equivoco se llamaba Emmett.

-Me sorprende lo de Rosalie…-dije con algo de disgusto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque cuando yo la conocí, era muy amargada y pesada.

-La describes totalmente opuesto a lo que yo recuerdo.

-Quizás cambió con el tiempo.-sugerí.

-Puede ser. Aunque me sorprendería mucho si la viera amargada…

Reí con ganas. Luego miré hacia fuera. Ya era tarde.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Volverás?

-Puede ser…

Frunció el ceño.

-Ok, mañana nos vemos. No es necesario que me pongas esa cara…

-Yo no pongo ninguna cara.

-Como digas.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí por el balcón. En ves de marcharme de su casa, me pasé al balcón continuo. Ésta era la habitación de Keira. Entré, porque su ventana estaba abierta. Pude notar que estaba lleno de fotos de ella con Krista. Su habitación estaba pintada de una forma extraña. Entrar a su habitación, era como estar observando un campo de girasoles. En todas las paredes había pintado un campo de girasoles con un hermoso cielo azulado. Y en el techo, estaba el sol y un par de nubes. Una puerta se abrió y apareció Keira. Estaba saliendo del baño. Me miró extrañada. Cerró la puerta ruidosamente.

-¿Qué haces acá?-me preguntó.

Caminó hacia su cama y recogió un montón de revistas que había sobre ésta.

-Venía a hablar contigo.

-Te escucho.-dijo.

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía como comenzar. Mientras yo estaba parado allí, ella ordenaba su pieza.

-Me gusta tu pared.

-Gracias.

-¿Tú la pintaste?

-Así es.

-¿Girasoles?

-Amo los girasoles. Además, esa era vista desde mi ventana en la casa de mi abuela materna.

-¿Era?

-Mi abuela murió hace tres años y mi mamá decidió vender la casa.

-Era una linda vista.

-Lo sé. ¿Para eso has venido?

-Eh, no.

-¿Entonces?

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta que reuní el coraje necesario para hablar. Estas cosas no eran fáciles para mí.

-Vine a disculparme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por pelear contigo.

-Está bien, no hay problema.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿No me quieres matar?

Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró.

-No, no te quiero matar. Tendré mi orgullo pero, por algún motivo extraño, encuentro entretenido pelear contigo. Eres una persona fácil de molestar.

-Ay pero que chistosa.-dije con ironía.

-Acostúmbrate, Jake. Cuando me entretiene algo, no dejo de hacerlo.

-O sea, ¿me vas a llevar la contra todo el rato?

-Lo más probable.

Suspiré resignado.

-Como quieras.

-Nos vemos mañana, Jake.

-Buenas noches, Keira.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a mi cueva. Esas hermanas…tenían algo especial. Y esa cosa "especial" me confundía. ¿Cuál de las dos me caía mejor? ¿La tierna Krista o la arrolladora Keira?

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	5. Heroine

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

Lean y dejen review: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

** Gifts & Curses: **4094420 (Harry Potter)

You call it Madness, I call it Love: 4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Cinco: Heroine.**

_Maybe when the room is empty, _

_Maybe__ when the bottles full,  
maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in.__**  
**_

**Jacob POV.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Moví mis ojos de un lado hacia el otro, hasta que logré darme cuenta de donde estaba. Los rayos del sol todavía no iluminaban por completo la cueva. Me levanté y decidí ir en busca de algo para desayunar. Caminé hacia los lindes del bosque y vi que había una canasta con comida. La canasta estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto. La recogí y me dirigí de vuelta a la cueva.

Desayuné tranquilamente en la cueva. Para mi sorpresa, dentro de la canasta había un periódico. Lo agarré y comencé a leerlo. A decir verdad, no había ningún artículo importante. Pero de éste salió una nota. La recogí del suelo y la observé. Era de Krista.

"_Jacob, hoy no podré verte, ya que mi padre ha decidido pasar el día conmigo. Lamento no poder "verte" pero, quizás, podamos hablar durante a noche. Krista_"

Supuse que esa ni era la letra de Krista, ya que ella no podía escribir. ¿Sería la letra de Keira? Su letra era desordenada y pareciese que la había hecho enfadada o algo por el estilo. Sonreí. ¿Estaría enfadada porque su hermana la obligó a escribir la nota? ¿O por otro motivo? Sacudí la cabeza. Ya me estaba imaginado cosas. Ahora que no la iría a ver a Krista, podría entrar en fase y saber como iban las cosas por allá. Terminé el desayuno y devolví la canasta vacía al lugar de donde la había recogido. Volví a la cueva y entré en fase.

_-¿Hola?-_pregunté.

-_¿Jacob?_-me contestó Embry.

_-Así es._

_-¡Llamaré a los demás! Están deseosos de hablar contigo._

Embry desapareció y me quedé solo. Tuve que esperar varios minutos hasta que aparecieron todos.

-_¡Jacob!-_escuché a Quil decir.

_-¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?-_pregunté.

-_Normal.-_me dijo Sam.

_-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?_

-_Normal_.-dijo Sam de nuevo.

-_¿Nadie quiere comentar?-_pregunté, pero todos guardaron silencio.- _¿Es que nadie me quiere contar como van las cosas?_

-_Es por tu propio bien, Jacob.-_dijo Leah.

_-¿Por mi propio bien? ¡Ja! Esa no la creo_.-dije enfadado.

-_Entiéndenos Jacob…-_dijo Sam.

-_No, Sam. Entiéndeme tú. ¡Yo quiero saber lo que pasa con Bella!-_grité enfadado_-¡Lo que pase con ella ya no me influye!_

_-Puedo notarlo_.-dijo Sam.

-_¡No necesito a Bella!-_gruñí.

-_Eso queremos creer, Jacob.-_me dijo Paul.- _Pero no lo has demostrado_.

-_¿No lo he demostrado?_

-_Así es_.-dijo Jared.- _Sam nos dijo que debíamos dejarte ir, para que superaras a Bella. Pero no hemos visto avance alguno_.

_-¿Y qué me dicen sobre Krista? O ¿sobre Keira?_

-_¿Las gemelas?_-preguntó Seth_._

_-Así es-dije._

_-¡Eres mi ídolo, Jacob! Gemelas… ¡Wow!_

_-Gracias por ese comentario, Seth.-dijo Paul- Pero seamos realistas, Jacob. A ti no te interesa ser más que su amigo_.

-_Pero… ¿no ven que estoy esforzándome por dejar a Bella en el pasado?_

-_Apreciamos tu esfuerzo, pero…_

-_¡Basta, Embry!-_grité- _¡Si conocieran a Krista o a Keira sabrían lo que les digo!_

-_Entonces, preséntanoslas.-_dijo Leah.

_-¿Qué?-_preguntó sorprendido Quil.

-_Lo que dije. Que Jacob nos presente a su Krista y a su Keira. Quiero saber todo sobre ellas._

-_¿De verdad?-_pregunté sorprendido.

-_Suenas sorprendido, Jacob.-_dijo Leah- _Pero es la verdad. Si es necesario conocer todo sobre esas chicas para entender que estás haciendo un esfuerzo, entonces sí quiero conocerlas._

-_Muy buena idea, Leah_.-dijo Sam.

-_Me sorprende que haya venido de ti_.-bromeó Paul.- _Sabiendo lo egocéntrica que eres…_

-_¡Ja! Pero que chistoso estás hoy, Paul.-_dijo con sarcasmo Leah.

En ese momento, todos pudimos ver los pensamientos de Leah. Ella estaba pensando en Paul…de una manera muy especial. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estábamos al tanto de lo que estaba pensando, salió de fase.

-_Bueno, eso fue…incómodo.-_dijo Seth.

-_Dímelo a mí.-_dijo Jared.

-_Creo que me voy a traumar si seguimos así.-_dijo Embry.

_-Nah…presiento que el trauma lo voy a recibir yo_.-dijo Seth_.- No es muy lindo ver los pensamientos de tu hermana. Y mucho menos cuando piensa ese tipo de cosas._

Quil, Jared, Embry y yo nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas. Sam, Paul y Seth se quedaron en silencio. Esto iba a ser muy divertido. ¿Leah se estaba enamorando de Paul? Esto era genial.

_-¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre si Leah está o no enamorada de mí?-dijo Paul._

-_Por ahora.-_dijo Jared.- _Pero créeme cuando te digo que será un tema recurrente en nuestras conversaciones._

Paul bufó. Todos-menos Sam- reímos. Se sentía bien que, por primera vez, la atención no estuviera centrada en mí.

-_Ok, Jacob_.-dijo Sam.- _Muéstranos a las gemelas._

-_Ok. ¿Listos?_

-_Siempre_.-dijo Paul.

Salí de la cueva y caminé tranquilamente por el bosque. Seguía escuchando las voces de mis amigos, pero no les presté mucha atención. No sabía donde estarían las gemelas ni lo que iban a estar haciendo. Me acerqué a los lindes del bosque y procuré mantenerme escondido. No quería que nadie me viera y me diera caza. Una emoción indescriptible me invadió al ver a Krista sentada donde siempre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. Cosa que no pasaba muy seguido.

-_Cálmate Jacob.-_escuché a Sam decir.

-_Estoy calmado._

-_¿Calmado?-_preguntó Embry.- ¡_Tu corazón está latiendo a mil por hora, Jacob! Eso no es estar calmado…_

-_Lo siento. Esto no me pasa con mucha frecuencia._

_-¡Uy, el pequeño Jacob está enamorado!_-bromeó Jared.

_-¡No estoy enamorado!_

_-Estás confundido, eso es todo._-dijo Sam.

-_No estoy confundido_.-dije enfadado.- _Sé muy bien lo que quiero._

_-Se nota._-dijo Paul.

Sabía que se refería a Krista. Y eso me enfadó…mucho.

_-¡NO SABES DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO!_-grité.

-_Cálmate Jacob_-volvió a decir Sam.

Me molestaba cuando trataba de calmarme. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces para que el enfado se marchara. Cuando logré tener el control de mi temperamento, hablé.

_-¿Qué les parece?_

_-Es muy linda_.-dijo Quil.

_-¿Linda?-_preguntó Seth.- _¡Es guapísima! ¡Mira esas piernas! ¡Y ese torso…! ¡¡WOW!!_

-_O.o ¿La encuentras guapa?-_pregunté.

_-¡Muy guapa!-_dijo Seth.- _¿Es Keira más guapa?_

_-Tiene el cuerpo más definido._

_-O sea… ¿tiene mejores curvas?_

_-Sí.-admití_

_-¡¡WOW!! Si Keira tiene mejores curvas, yo me quedo con ella. Me gustan las mujeres con cuerpos más curvilíneos._

_-Concuerdo con Seth_.-dijo Jared.

_-Yo también.-_dijo Paul.

-_Yo tengo una pregunta.-_dijo Embry.

_-¿Qué sería?-_pregunté.

_-¿Por qué siempre te consigues a las chicas más guapas, Jacob?_

_-Yo me pregunto lo mismo_.-dijo Paul.

Me puse a reír a carcajadas. ¿Cómo se les ocurría tanta estupidez?

-_Es guapa...las dos son guapas, eso debo admitirlo_.-dije.

_-¿Nunca lo habías notado?-_me preguntó Seth.

_-Sí, pero nunca me llamó la atención._

_-Eres un idiota_.-dijo Quil.

-_Lo sé_.-dije.

-_Que bueno que lo sepas.-_dijo Leah.

-_¡Leah!-_dije en tono de burla.- _¡Volviste!_

-_Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso.-_dijo Leah con ironía.- _No te burles de mí, Jacob Black. Tú sabes muy bien que yo te puedo hacer sufrir…_

_-¿Me estás amenazando?_

_-¡Basta!_-intervino Sam.- _¿Por qué volviste, Leah?_

_-Porque quería ver a la ciega._

_-No le digas así._

_-¿No te gustó burlarte de mí, Jacob?_

_-¡Dije basta!_-la voz de Sam era de enfado, así que guardé silencio.

-_Es guapa, ¿cierto?_-preguntó Seth.

-_Quizás. No sé que le ves, Jacob._

_-¡Ella es la persona más tierna que conozco!_

_-¿Y sólo eso le ves?_

_-Leah…Jacob…_-dijo Sam con tono amenazante, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

-_¡No! ¡Ella es amable, siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre está dispuesta a escucharme y siempre, siempre, está preocupada por mí! _

_-Por lo que acabo de escuchar, ella no quiere ser tu amiga._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_-pregunté desconcertado.

A esa altura, Leah y yo éramos los únicos que hablábamos. Los otros se dedicaban a escuchar con atención.

_-¿Es que no lo ves?_

_-¿Ver qué?_

_-¡Que ella está enamorada de ti!_

_-Eso no es verdad…no puede ser…no…-_dije vacilante.

_-Estás vacilando. Eso significa que sabes muy bien que es posible. Pregúntale si quieres salir de las dudas._

Leah salió de fase. Al igual que todos menos Sam. Las palabras de Lea se quedaron grabadas en mi mente. Por alguna extraña razón, parte de mí pensaba que eso podía ser cierto.

-_Estás muy confundido, Jacob. La confusión nubla tu juicio. Sal de fase y no le hagas caso a Leah._

Sam salió de fase y me quedé solo. Por varios minutos me quedé observando a Krista. Ella estaba tendida sobre una manta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pude notar-por su rostro- que estaba disfrutando de la calidez del sol.

Me devolví en silencio a la cueva. Estando allí, salí de fase. Me vestí y me apoyé contra una de las paredes rocosas. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente fluyera. Tenía muchas ideas sueltas en mi cabeza y sabía que mi mente las quería unir.

Odiaba a Leah por confundirme. ¿Lo hacía por venganza o porque, simplemente, le caía mal? ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto hacerme sufrir? La próxima vez que hablara con ella, la molestaría con Paul. Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de quitarme las últimas palabras de Leah de mi mente. Me paré y decidí ir a verla.

Caminé hacia donde ella estaba. Pero tuve que esconderme, ya que ella no estaba sola. Un hombre- el cual yo ya había visto antes- estaba con ella. Su padre estaba sentado a su lado y le estaba acariciando con dulzura el cabello. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y él le hablaba mientras ella dormía. Preferí irme de allí. Así que me dirigí a la habitación de Keira. Entré con cuidado, procurando que nadie me viera. Ella levantó la mirada en el instante que entré a su habitación.

-¿Qué tal, Jake?-volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, leyendo una revista.

-Todo bien. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

-Bien, también.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No sabía que decirle.

-¡Yuks!-dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Hueles mal.

-¿Yo huelo mal?-me olí, pero no olía nada.- ¿Segura?

-¡Apestas!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Hueles a…una mezcla entre perro mojado y sudor. ¡Que asco!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo ducha donde estoy durmiendo.

-¿Dónde estás durmiendo?

-En el bosque.

-¿En el bosque? Con razón.

Se paró de su cama y se dirigió a su closet. Sacó una toalla y me la lanzó.

-Dúchate.

-¿Qué?

-Que te des una ducha en mi baño. No puedo soportar tu hediondez. Y dame tu ropa.

-¿Para qué?

-Para lavarla, por supuesto.-puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me la saco ahora?

-O sea, si te da vergüenza puedes hacerlo en el baño.

-¿Cómo vas a lavar la ropa sin que tu madre se de cuenta de que es de hombre?

-Buen punto.

-Será mejor que me quede con mi ropa.

-¡Ni pensarlo! Ya se me ocurrió otra opción. Ya vuelvo…no le abras la puerta a nadie.

Keira salió de su habitación y volvió a los pocos minutos. Me arrojó una camisa limpia, un par de jeans, ropa interior y un par de calcetines.

-¿De quien es esto?

-De mi papá. Eres de su misma talla, así que no creo que haya problema.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Ahora vete a la ducha y lávate entero. Eso incluye el cabello.

Agarré todo y me metí a su baño. Era gigante, esa era la palabra para describirlo. Tenía todo lo que un baño de película tenía. W.C., el lavamanos, tenía una ducha y una tina. Era espacioso y si no me equivocaba, todo era de mármol blanco. Estaba sorprendido. Dejé la ropa en el suelo y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me desvestí, me metí a la ducha y prendí el agua caliente. Sentir el agua caliente correr por mi cuerpo era relajante. Me tomé varios minutos en ducharme, quería aprovecharlo. Salí de la ducha y envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla. Me acerqué al lavamanos y limpié el vapor que había impregnado el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Me observé un momento.

¿Había cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo? ¿Podría dejar a Bella en el pasado? Suspiré. No podía. Bella era parte de mi pasado, presente y futuro. Y se me haría muy difícil escapar de ella. A cada vuelta de una esquina estaba ella. No dejaba de perseguirme el recuerdo de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de sus mejillas. Odiaba sentirme así, no quería sentirme así. Sequé mi cuerpo y me vestí. Luego sequé mi cabello. Abrí la puerta del baño y todo el vapor salió.

-Vaya, parece que disfrutaste la ducha.

-Estaba…relajante.

-Que bueno. Parece que te hacía falta un baño…

-Eso parece. ¿Me puedo tirar sobre tu cama?

-Obvio.

-Gracias.

Me tiré sobre su cama. Era muy cómoda y suave. Ella estaba sentada a mi lado y leía concentradamente una revista.

-¿Qué lees?

-Una revista.

-Pero de que.

-De deportes.

-¿Deportes?

-Supongo que ya sabes que Krista y yo somos herederas de un…

-Multibillonario imperio deportivo. Lo sé. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Yo amo los deportes. Y mi padre espera que yo me haga cargo de la empresa familiar.

-¿Vas a ser la dueña del multibillonario imperio deportivo?

-Puede ser. Todo depende de mi padre.

-¡Wow!

-No te emociones tanto. Todavía no es nada seguro.

-Hey…-había algo en todo esto que no entendía.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no estás con tu padre? No se supone que él vino a pasar un día con sus hijas.

-No, no conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Él vino a ver a Krista.

Arqueé una ceja extrañado. Ella se quedó en silencio. Lo único que pude escuchar, era el sonido de las páginas cuando ella las daba vuelta. Traté de procesar lo que me había dicho. Pero no lograba comprenderlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que mi papá viene a ver a Krista. Él piensa que yo estoy bien y que no hay necesidad de pasar tiempo conmigo.

-No creo que…

-Ay, Jake.-dejó la revista de lado y me miró a los ojos.- Ya conociste a mi madre. ¿Creíste que mi padre sería diferente? Yo a él lo amo, pero él se siente muy culpable por lo que le pasó a Krista. Así que trata de pasar con ella todo el tiempo que puede. Y está bien, yo lo entiendo. No tengo problema con eso.

-¿Segura?

-Así es, nunca he necesitado pasar mucho tiempo con mis padres. Soy muy independiente.

-Solitaria es la palabra más adecuada.

-Cállate, Jake.

-No te enojes, pero es la verdad.

Bufó y yo sonreí. Ella sabía que yo tenía la razón. Keira se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. De allí tomó su laptop y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Nunca había visto uno de esos.

-¿Enserio?-dijo casi sin interés.

-Lo digo enserio. El Forks esas cosas no abundan.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Poner música.

-¿Qué tipo de música?

-Te gusta preguntar, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento si te molesto.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-De todo un poco.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Que poco detalle daba.

-¿Cuál es tu grupo favorito?

-Tengo muchos.

-Pero debe haber uno que te guste más.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-me preguntó divertida.

-Para tratar de comprenderte un poco más, Keira.

Ella sonrió y se quedó pensando un par de segundos.

-Incubus.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El nombre del grupo que me gusta.

-No lo conozco.

-Eso sí que me sorprende. Es un grupo muy famoso.

-¿Me vas a hacer escuchar una canción de ellos?

-No.

-¿De quien?

-Something Corporate.

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?

-¡Pero que curioso que eres! ¿No puedes esperar un minuto?

-No me gustan las sorpresas.

Ella no me hizo caso y continuó haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. A os pocos segundos comencé a escuchar una melodía en piano.

-La primera estrofa de esta canción me representa. Y creo que a ti también.

Escuché con atención la estrofa. Luego, la miré.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque me das esa impresión.

-¿Qué impresión?

-Que estás desesperado por buscar a alguien a quien amar.

-Hablas igual que mis amigos.-una sonrisa de amargura apareció en mi rostro.

-Escúchalos, Jake. Ya te darás cuenta que el amor aparece cuando uno menos lo espera.

-No me gusta…

-No digas que no te gusta esperar, porque así sólo me demuestras lo desesperado que estás.

-Yo quiero…

-Quitarte a esa chica de la cabeza.

-Bella, su nombre es Bella.

-Eso, Bella. Pero Jake, debes comprender que las cosas llegan cuando uno menos las espera. Y de eso habla esta canción, por eso te la mostré.

-Yo… ¿Por qué te representa la canción?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Porque yo también estoy buscando a alguien que me quiere por lo que soy y no por mi apellido. Pero sé que, tarde o temprano, va a aparecer. Tengo fe en eso.

La quedé mirando. A veces era tan diferente a su hermana y otras era muy parecida. Había algo en Keira que me daba ánimo para seguir, a pesar de las rocas que hubiese en el camino. En cambio Krista, me hacía sentir que todo era posible. Suspiré resignado.

-¿Por qué eres así?-le pregunté. Ella sonrió.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así de realista…no sé como describirte.

-Soy lo que soy.-se encogió de hombros.- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte si me quieres tener cerca.

-Eso parece.

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas por mi comentario. Su risa hizo que yo sonriera. Era contagiosa y armoniosa. Pasé toda la tarde en su habitación y conversamos sobre todo. Hasta que, antes de marcharme, le pregunté algo que estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza por varios días.

-¿Por qué proteges tanto a Krista?

-Algún día te lo contaré.

-Cuéntame ahora.

-No seas curioso. Ya llegará el día apropiado.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me despedí de ella. Salí de su balcón e inmediatamente me marché al bosque. Podría haber pasado a hablar con Krista y pasar un rato con ella. Pero, sinceramente, hoy no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	6. Cada Que

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. ****Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante:** Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**N/A:** nada mucho que decirles. Lean y comenten mucho D

Lean y dejen review: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 _(Harry Potter)_

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 _(Twilight)_

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Seis: **

_****__Siento que  
Desde aquel momento que te vi  
Descifré  
Que nunca serías para mí_

_Que tal vez conocerte fue mi error  
O quizás el amor se equivocó_

**Kreira POV.**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue que no entraba ni un rayo de luz entre las cortinas. ¿Era posible que todavía fuese de noche? Me levanté de mi cama y corrí las cortinas. No era de noche, sino que el cielo estaba nublado. Unas amenazadoras nubes de lluvia se habían juntado y habían prohibido que la luz del sol llegara. Miré la hora en el reloj de mi velador. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el baño. Pero antes de que entrara, un golpe en la ventana de mi balcón captó mi atención. Sonreí. Jake estaba parado fuera de mi balcón, sonriente. Le abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar.

-Buenos días.-lo saludé.

-Buenos días, Keira.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Antes de que me respondiera, su estómago rugió con fuerza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tinte rosado. Que –debo recalcar- lo hacían ver tan inocente, tan infantil.

-Te prepararé desayuno.

-Gracias, Keira.

-Ya sabes, no le abras la puerta a nadie.

-Como tú ordenes.

Salí de mi habitación y enseguida escuché un grito proveniente del primer piso.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?-me preguntó Krista.

Mi hermana venía saliendo de su habitación. Krista bostezó y se refregó los ojos con su puño.

-No tengo idea. Ha estado algo loca últimamente.

-Más de lo normal, querrás decir.

Reí a carcajadas al escuchar su comentario. Krista tenía toda la razón. Nuestra madre siempre había sido algo loca. Bajamos juntas las escaleras. Krista me pidió que la guiara. Al pie de la escalera estaba nuestra madre.

-Prepárate, mamá está al pie de la escalera.-le susurré.

Krista hizo una mueca de desagrado. Cuando mamá me vio, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Arqueé una ceja y la miré desconcertada. ¿Qué diablos se traía en mente?

-¿Qué está pasando?-nos preguntó Krista.

-No tengo idea.-admití.

-Keira, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente y privado.

Eso obviamente lo había dicho para hacerme notar que Krista era un estorbo. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Lo que desees decirme, lo puedes decir frente a Krista.

-Como quieras.

-Tengo que decirte dos cosas. A decir verdad, la primera cosa también va para Krista.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Krista.

-No se pueden acercar al bosque.

-¿Por qué?-preguntamos al unísono.

-¿Es que no escucharon a Frank?

-Eh…nop.

-Ay, Krista. Tú nunca pones atención a lo que Frank dice.

-Ni yo le pongo atención a Frank, mamá.

-Como sea, Keira. Lo importante del asunto, es que no se pueden acercar al bosque.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el animal salvaje que anda merodeando los lindes del bosque.

-¿Animal salvaje?-preguntó Krista.

-Así es.

-¿Aquí, en East Hampton?-pregunté escéptica.

-Así es.

-¿Estamos hablando de East Hampton, Nueva york?

-Así es, Krista.

-Y ¿Cómo es este animal?-pregunté

-Grande y peludo.

-¿Grande y peludo?-preguntó con ironía Krista.

Estuve a punto de ponerme a reír a carcajadas. Pero si lo hacía, mi madre me castigaría y eso no era bueno. Además, los animales que mi madre había visto –que encajaban en esa descripción- eran sus abrigos de piel.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo casi imposible de creer, Krista.

-Lo siento mamá, pero la descripción "grande y peludo" no me hace imaginarme que tipo de animal es.

-Frank dice que puede ser un oso o un lobo enorme.

-¿Lobo enorme? Mamá, ¿te estás escuchando?-dije- Si hay un animal salvaje suelto, no puede ser un lobo enorme. Lo más probable es que se trate de un oso.

-Sea lo que sea, ustedes no saldrán al bosque.

-Como quieras.-le dijo Krista.

-Ahora, lo segundo que tengo que decirte Keira te emocionará mucho.

-¿Qué sería, mamá?

-Thomas Grant viene a tomar el té mañana.

-¿Quién?

-Thomas, Thomas Grant.

-Nop, lo siento. No me suena para nada.

-Thomas, el hijo de la mejor amiga de mamá.

-Lo siento, Krista. Pero no me suena.

-Se fue a estudiar economía a Alemania.

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué sería?-me preguntó mi mamá.

-¿Y eso en qué me influye a mí?

-No seas tontita, Keira. Él viene a conocerte.

-¿A mí?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué a mí? No logro entender…

En ese segundo lo comprendí. Mi madre estaba haciendo de casamentera –otra vez más- y quería presentarme a este hombre. ¿Es que nunca iba a entender que no me interesaban los hijos de sus amigas? ¿Para qué quiero salir con personas que lo único que hacen es pensar cuantos millones tienen en la cuenta bancaria? East Hampton era tan…acaudalado. Me molestaba eso.

-¿Lo entendiste?-mi mamá estaba sonriendo picaronamente.

-Yo no entendí. ¿A qué se refieren Keira?

Omití el comentario de Krista y miré a mi mamá enfadada. Me molestaba que se metiera en mi vida. Y en especial en mi vida privada.

-Thomas es millonario…

-Ay, mamá. Esas cosas no me interesan a mí. No me voy a casar con alguien sólo porque tiene dinero y vive en East Hampton.

-Él no vive acá. Él vive en Upper East Side. En Nueva York.

-Menos me interesa.

-Ay, no seas clasista, Keira.

-No lo soy mamá, pero yo no me voy a casar con alguien sólo porque tiene dinero. Entiende eso.

-Me da lo mismo lo que pienses sobre las personas con dinero. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tú eres una de esas personas.

-Peor yo no ando demostrándole a todo el mundo que lo tengo.

-¡Andas en un Hummer, Keira!

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Criticas a la gente que vive a nuestro alrededor y tú eres parte de ellos.

-No es lo mismo.

-Sí, es lo mismo y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Yo voy a tomar desayuno. ¿Vienes, Krista?

-Sí.

Guié a Krista a la cocina y la senté a la mesa. Yo me senté frente a ella.

-¿Qué desean para el desayuno?-nos preguntó Camille.

-Yo quiero té y tostadas con miel.-dijo Krista.

-Yuks, no sé cómo te gusta la miel.

-¿Qué va a querer usted, señorita Keira?

-Quiero dos porciones de huevo revuelto con tocino y tostadas. También una docena de muffins con chispas de chocolate, una taza de leche y una taza de té.

-¿Se lo va a comer todo?

-Tengo hambre, Camille.-repliqué.

-Como usted diga.

Camille se puso a trabajar en nuestros desayunos. Escuché como Krista soltaba una risita. Así que la miré y me la encontré sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Jacob está en tu habitación, ¿cierto?-susurró.

-¬¬

-Lo sabía.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-Para nada.

-Más te vale. Camille, yo quiero lo mío para llevar.

-Como usted diga, señorita Keira.

En dos minutos Camille tenía mi desayuno listo. Lo subí con mucha dificultad, ya que era demasiado. Camille me ofreció ayuda, pero como yo sabía que Jake estaba en mi habitación, tuve que rechazarla. Después de una hábil maniobra de mi pie en conjunto con mi boca, pude abrir la puerta. Entré y Jake no estaba allí. Dejé la bandeja sobre la cama y me di media vuelta para cerrar mi puerta. Y fue ahí cuando me encontré cara a cara con Jake. Di un salto del susto. Él rió entre dientes.

-¿Te asusté?

-Casi me matas del susto. Voy a cerrar la puerta.

Caminé hasta mi puerta y la cerré. Cuando vi que Jake ya estaba disfrutando del desayuno, sonreí. Me senté junto a él y lo observé comer.

-¿Tú no vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura. Lo que sí voy a querer, es mi taza de té.

-¿Nada más?

-Come tranquilo, ¿quieres?

-Ok, ok. No te insisto más.

Jake se comió toda la comida que había traído. Y me pareció que aún así, había quedado con hambre. Bajé los platos vacíos y me robé un muffin de la cocina sin que nadie me viera. Entré a mi habitación y me encontré con Jake tirado sobre mi cama viendo la televisión. Más específicamente, las noticias. Me senté a su lado. Las noticias eran sobre un animal de gran tamaño que había hecho estragos en varios gallineros del sector.

-Mi mamá me habló sobre eso.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ese animal. Nos prohibió ir al bosque. Estúpido, ¿no crees?

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Tu mamá tiene razón. No deben acercarse al bosque.

Jake se paró y apagó la televisión.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo.-dijo tajante.

Salió de mi habitación y saltó del balcón. Y con eso, desapareció. Esto era extraño. ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera? Alguien tocó a mi puerta.

-Soy Krista.

Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí.

-Jake ya se marchó.

-¿Por qué tan rápido?

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.

Krista entró a mi habitación y buscó la cama. Luego se tiró sobre ella y se acomodó. Cerré la puerta y me fui a sentar junto a ella.

-¿Le dijiste algo que lo molestara?

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿Qué pudo ser?

-Estábamos viendo las noticias. Y le conté sobre el animal del cual mamá nos advirtió. Luego me dijo que no nos acerquemos al bosque.

-¿Y después se marchó?

-Así es.

-Qué extraño…

-Hmmm.

Krista y yo conversamos toda la mañana. Después de eso, nada emocionante pasó. No supe de Jake y como no podía acercarme al bosque no podía buscarlo. Así que me aburrí durante toda la tarde. Alrededor de las once de la noche me fui a dormir. Y en la mañana –cuando estaba entre dormida y despierta-, tuve un sueño.

_Estaba lloviendo y Jake estaba frente a mí, cabizbajo._

_-Jake…-susurré._

_Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente. Traté de acercarme a él, pero él dio un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué pasa, Jake?_

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me tengo que ir…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque es lo mejor._

_Una angustia inmensurable me inundó. Traté de acercarme de nuevo, pero él se alejó cada vez más. Hasta que salió corriendo y me dejó sola en la lluvia._

-Keira…

-No…-susurré.

-Despierta, dormilona.

-Jake…

-¿Qué dijo, Camille?

-No lo sé, señora.

-Jake… ¡NO!-grité.

Me senté de golpe. Mi respiración era agitada y efímeras lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Miré a mi alrededor y pude distinguir a mi madre y a Camille. Ese sueño me había dejado mal, muy mal. Necesitaba ver a Jake. Y lo necesitaba ver a ahora. Necesitaba saber que él no se alejaría de mí, que no me dejaría sola. Sentí cómo la angustia me presionaba el pecho y no me dejaba respirar con normalidad.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó mi madre.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Eso mismo queremos saber. Susurraste algunas incoherencias mientras te trababa de despertar. Luego, chillaste como demente "no". ¿Qué te pasa, Keira?

-No…no…no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?-me preguntó incrédula.

-No…-no podía seguir hablando.

La angustia que sentía dentro de mí no me permitía hablar ni pensar con claridad. Me tomé un par de segundos para calmarme. Cuando todo parecía estar en orden, pude hablar.

-¿Qué hacen acá?

-Te vinimos a despertar.

-¿Por qué, mamá?

-Porque viene Thomas.

-Pero… ¿él no viene a tomar el té?

-Cambio de planes. Viene a almorzar.

-Oh, ok.

-Levántate, te voy a vestir.

Me levanté sin reclamar. No ganaba nada en pelear con ella. Me duché y luego ella me vistió, maquilló y peinó. No tenía ni in interés en conocer al tal Thomas. Krista, en cambio, estaba muy emocionada. Obviamente que trataba de esconderlo, pero yo podía notar que estaba ansiosa de ver a Thomas. Tocó la puerta y mi mamá corrió a abrir la puerta. Elizabeth Grant era la mejor amiga de mi madre. Se conocían de la infancia y siempre se visitaban. Yo ayudé a Krista a bajar las escaleras. Elizabeth y su hijo Thomas estaban en el living, junto a mi madre.

-¿Estás lista para ser parte de el circo de Stella St. James?-le susurré a Krista antes de entrar.

-Aquí vamos otra vez.

Entramos al living y Thomas se paró de su asiento. Debo admitir que Thomas no era feo. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, con rulitos. Sus ojos eran color almendra. Y se le hacían ojuelos cuando sonreía. Pero, lamentablemente, no era mi tipo.

-Thomas, estas son mis hijas; Krista y Keira St. James.

-Es un gusto.-dijo Thomas estirando su mano para que yo se la estrechara.

-Keira, Keira St. James.-le aclaré.

-Y supongo que tú eres Krista.

Thomas tomó la mano de Krista y se la besó.

-Así es.

Krista soltó una risita tonta. Nos sentamos junto a Thomas y nuestras madres comenzaron a hablar sin parar. No nos dejaron hablar durante el almuerzo, ya que ellas se estaban poniendo al día. Durante el almuerzo Krista se pasó con la mirada fija en el suelo y las mejillas rojas. Thomas se pasó mirándome. Y yo me pasé el almuerzo mirando hacia afuera. El día estaba horrible. En cualquier momento se podía poner a llover. Después de la cena, pasamos al living para seguir conversando, mejor dicho, para que nuestras madres pudieran seguir conversando más cómodamente. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me estaba mirando. Cuando me di cuenta, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Has estado en silencio todo el día, estás pensando en cualquier cosa en vez de estar atenta a la conversación… ¿Hay algo que desees contarme?

-Eh, no.

-Está bien. Te creo. Ahora, ¿Qué opinas?

-Lo siento, pero ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-Sobre la proposición.

-¿Cuál proposición?

El cielo rugió con fuerza. Estaba comenzando una tormenta eléctrica y al mismo tiempo estaba lloviendo.

-¡Eres todo un caso, Keira St. James!

-No se enoje, Stella.-dijo amablemente Thomas.- Creo que debo ser yo quien se lo proponga.

-¿Proponerme qué?

Pasé mi mirada por cada una de las personas que estaba en el living. Mi madre estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al igual que Elizabeth Grant. Thomas me sonreía amablemente. Y Krista estaba blanca como papel. Thomas se paró de su asiento y me hizo pararme junto a él. Lo miré extrañada. Él se arrodilló y supe que estaba pasando. Sentí como un balde con agua fría caía sobre mí. ¿Podría ser esto cierto?

-Keira, nos conocemos desde la infancia…

_Quizás sea así, pero yo no te recuerdo mucho._

-Y siempre has sido una gran amiga para mí.-continuó.- Eres una gran persona y tienes todo lo que una mujer proveniente de una buena familia tiene. Es por eso que…

_Oh, no. No lo digas, por favor no lo digas._

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-terminó de decir.

Cri-cri **(N/A**: es cómo yo le digo al sonido que hacen los grillos, para las que no saben lo que eso significa). Silencio. No sabía que decir. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería decirle que no, ya que conmigo no sería feliz. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Mi madre se paró y me sacudió para que saliera del letargo en el cual estaba.

-¡Ella acepta! ¡Ella acepta, Thomas!-chilló.

-Yo…-comencé a decir.

Mi madre iba a decir algo más, pero Thomas la calló.

-¿Qué deseas decir, Keira?

-Yo…-no lograba encontrar las palabras- Necesito tiempo para pensarlo…

-¿Qué?-chilló mi madre.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias.

Mi madre trató de detenerme, pero yo fui más rápida y salí corriendo de la casa. Ya no estaba lloviendo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo estaba mojado. Corrí instintivamente hacia el bosque. No sabía dónde diablos estaba, pero sabía a donde quería llegar. Me detuve un segundo para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Me apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol y suspiré. ¿Por qué había venido?

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-me gritó una voz.

Di un salto del susto. Pero luego me tranquilicé al ver que se trataba de Jake. Sonreí e iba a acercarme a él, cuando me gritó de nuevo.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

-Vine a verte…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-¿Te pasa algo, Jake?

-No deberías estar acá…

-Pero…pero…

-¿¡No te dije que te alejaras!?

-Pero…yo…

-¡Vete!

-Jake…

-¡No me digas así!

Me quedé muda. Nunca me había tratado así. Mejor dicho, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera. Y mucho menos conmigo. Retrocedí lentamente. Hasta que en cierto punto, salí corriendo. Salí del bosque y entré por la cocina a mi casa. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? Comencé a sollozar en silencio. No quería que nadie notara que algo me había pasado. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando levemente. Y no lo podía controlar. Tardé un par de minutos en calmarme. Caminé hasta el living. Thomas se paró y me miró sonriente.

-Ok, está bien.

-¿Qué?-preguntó mi madre.

-Me voy a casar contigo.- dije sin pensarlo.

-Repítelo.-me ordenó mi madre.

-Que me voy a casar con Thomas. Si es que él lo desea.

-Me hiciste un hombre muy feliz, Keira.

Fingí una sonrisa, pero salió más parecido a una mueca de dolor. No sabía que había dicho. Y tampoco quería pensarlo bien. Pero había algo de lo cual estaba muy segura. En el momento en el cual había dicho las palabras "Me voy a casar contigo" me había arrepentido.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	7. 3 AM

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

Lean y dejen review: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 _(Harry Potter)_

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 _(Twilight)_

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Siete: 3 A.M.**

_I don't give a damn about you  
No, nothing can change my mind  
No way  
I'm happy just to let you walk away__.__  
_

**Jacob POV.**

Vi como se alejaba y no intenté nada para detenerla. La rabia se estaba apoderando de mí y debía controlarme. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Hasta que mi respiración se calmó. Comenzó a llover de nuevo. Caminé de vuelta a la cueva. Todavía estaba enfadado. Le había advertido que no se acercara al bosque y no me había hecho caso. Había hecho bien en alejarla y decirle que no volviera. Pero sentía que algo dentro de mí se estaba muriendo y no sabía que era. Entré en fase. Enseguida escuché la voz de Leah.

-_Eso no estuvo bien, Jacob._

Cuando estaba en fase, no lograba controlar del todo mis sentimientos. Así que no pude evitar aullar de dolor. Gracias a la resonancia de la cueva, mi aullido se escuchó por todo el bosque. Bajé mi cabeza y miré al suelo. ¿Por qué sentía que lo había hecho mal? ¿Por qué sentía que no debí haberla dejado ir? O por lo menos, no enfadarme con ella. Pero esa ira, esa impotencia…no sabía de donde había salido.

-_Es normal. Te enfadaste porque no querías que ella te viera como eres en realidad…_

_-Cállate, Leah. _

_-Ella sólo quería hablar contigo y tú la echaste._

_-Leah…_

_-Ella necesitaba contarte algo y tú te asustaste como un cachorrito._

_-¡Leah!-grité con enfado._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que guarde silencio cuando sabes que digo la verdad?_

_-¿No deberías estar molestando a alguien más?_

_-Que gracioso, Jacob. Di lo que quieras, eso no me dañará._

_-Tienes razón. Tengo que ser más pesado. Que tal… ¿no deberías estar persiguiendo a Paul para que te preste atención? _

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes por él? Eres muy estúpida si pensabas que eras la única que podía torturar a los demás. Yo sé muy bien cómo molestarte, Leah._

_-Te estás metiendo con cosas que no entiendes, Jacob._

_-Oh, sí entiendo ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué tal si te recuerdo que Sam te dejó por tu prima?_

Leah salió de fase y me quedé solo.

_-¡Vete!-_chillé_-¡Déjame sólo!_

Estaba muy enfadado y no tenía idea porqué. Pensé que esa chica no tenía importancia alguna para mí. Pensé que Bella era la única que podía hacerme sentir de esta manera. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora que sentía que me estaba curando?

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Yo había querido usar a Keira como escape, pero todo se había vuelto en mi contra. Nunca había pensando en qué pasaría si no funcionaba, si era imposible olvidar a Bella. Pero, ¿era imposible olvidar a Bella? Hace días que no pensaba en ella. Quizás en este momento estuviese con Edward, disfrutando de los preparativos para su boda. Y a mí ya no me importaba. O eso creía yo.

Salí de la cueva, porque necesitaba ver si Keira estaba bien. Caminé debajo de la lluvia hasta los lindes del bosque. Pude divisar que su luz seguía prendida. Y era la única luz que estaba prendida en toda la casa. Me acerqué con sigilo hasta que me encontré debajo de su balcón. Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas. Me escondí rápidamente. Ella se sentó en la silla que allí había y escondió el rostro detrás de sus manos.

Quería acercarme a ella, pero sabía que era peligroso. Así que decidí regresar al bosque. Me quedé un rato más en los lindes, observándola. Ella seguía allí. Aullé de nuevo y ella levantó la mirada. Las luces de la casa comenzaron a prenderse. De la cocina salió un hombre con una escopeta y comenzó a disparar con dirección al bosque. Corrí hasta mi cueva y allí me escondí. A los pocos minutos los disparos cesaron. Aún así, mi corazón latía con rapidez y mi respiración era agitada.

-_Jacob, tranquilízate_.-me dijo Sam.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Leah me fue a buscar. Estaba preocupada._

_-No lo creo…_

_-Puedo ver que estás muy perturbado. Cálmate._

_-No estoy perturbado._

_-Sí, lo estás. Cálmate._

_-¡NO!_

_-Jacob, ella te perdonará._

_-¡No lo viste!_

_-Sí, lo vi._

_-¡No lo viviste!_

_-Lo sé, pero puedo imaginármelo._

_-¡No, no puedes!_

_-Jacob, puedo ver lo que viviste. Puedo vivir, ver, sentir todo eso. Sé lo que te está pasando._

_-Déjame solo.-_susurré.

-_No, no puedes estar solo._

_-Sí puedo._

_-Jacob, te conozco. Harás una estupidez._

_-No._

_-No lo niegues, cuando sabes que es verdad._

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pude ver lo que Sam estaba pensando. Él estaba muy preocupado por mí. Quería venir a buscarme, pero yo no se lo permitiría.

_-Ni lo pienses_.-le advertí.

-_Es lo mejor._

_-Necesito arreglar esto por mí mismo. Yo debo…_

_-Por lo menos no vas a actuar infantilmente y escapar de ahí también._

_-Esto es diferente._

_-No lo es. Los dos son problemas con mujeres._

_-No es lo mismo Sam_.-dije subiendo el tono de mi voz.

-_Como tú digas, Jacob._

_-Esto es muy distinto. Yo estaba muy enamorado de Bella y Keira…Keira es…es sólo…_

_-Una amiga._

_-Eso, una amiga._

_-Que bueno saber que no es lo mismo. Eso me deja más tranquilo. Ahora, ¿Cómo lo arreglarás?_

_-Conversando con ella._

_-¿Vas a hablar con ella?_

_-Supongo que sí. Tengo que explicarle porque la traté de esa forma._

_-¿Le vas a contar que estabas hablando con nosotros?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Le vas a contar cómo?_

_-Puedo omitir ciertos detalles. Ella no es como Bella. Keira se puede asustar si le cuento lo que soy._

_-No debes, por ningún motivo, hacerlo._

_-Lo sé. Nunca se lo diré._

_-Sabes nuestras reglas, Jacob._

_-Lo tengo claro, Sam._

_-Que bueno. Ahora, ve a hablar con ella._

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-Las dos de la mañana._

_-¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Tendré que hablar con ella por la mañana. Ahora es muy tarde._

_-Muy bien. Llamaré a Leah._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque debes disculparte con ella._

_-¡Como si ella se disculpara con nosotros cuando nos molesta!-_dije enfadado.

_-No seas infantil, Jacob._

_-No pienso hacerlo._

_-Entonces, no sé cómo te disculparás con Keira. Con esa actitud tan infantil no llegarás a ninguna parte. ¡Deja el orgullo, Jacob!_

Sam tenía razón. Estaba siendo infantil y orgulloso. Así no podría disculparme con ella.

-_Sé que lo harás bien. Suerte con Leah y Keira._

_-Gracias_.

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Hasta que apareció Leah. Pude ver que –en este momento- me estaba odiando con toda su alma.

-_Sam me dijo que querías hablar conmigo._

_-Así es._

_-Te escucho_.-dijo hostilmente.

Suspiré resignado, ella nunca cambiaría. Seguiría siendo la misma Leah de siempre. Quizás Paul la pudiera hacer cambiar.

_-Te escuché pensar eso, Jacob. ¿Para eso me hiciste venir?_

_-No, lo siento. Fue inapropiado que hubiese pensado eso._

_-Que bueno. ¿Qué me querías decir?_

_-Lo siento._

_-Eso ya lo dijiste._

_-No por lo de ahora, sino que por lo que te dije antes._

_-Oh, eso._

_-Sí, eso. Lo siento._-dije de nuevo.

-_Estás perdonado._

_-¿De verdad?-_pregunté incrédulo.

No le creía. Había sido muy fácil. No estaba acostumbrado a que Leah fuera tan…amable.

-_Si no me crees, no aceptes mi perdón._

_-¡No, no, sí, te creo!_

_-Más te vale._

_-¿Quedamos bien?_

_-Por ahora._

_-Eso es tan típico de ti._

_-¿Me vas a ofender de nuevo?_

_-Nop, lo siento._

_-¿Me puedo ir a dormir?_

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-Necesito pedirte un favor.  
_

_-Jacob Black pidiéndome favores. Eso es nuevo._

_-Ja, que chistosa._

_-¿Cuál sería el favor?_

_-¿Crees que debo darle algo a Keira cuando le pida perdón?_

_-Obvio que sí._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué es lo que le gusta?_

_-Eh…_

Me puse a pensar un momento. Sabía que Keira me había dicho que le gustaba un tipo de flor, pero no lograba acordarme del nombre. Escuché como Leah hacía ruiditos para que me apurara.

_-¿No sabes?_

_-Sé, pero no me acuerdo._

_-Se nota que eres hombre._-suspiró resignada.- _Quizás algún tipo de chocolates o una flor…_

_-¡Girasoles!_

_-¿Qué pasa con ellos?_

_-¡Ella los ama!_

_-Ahí lo tienes. Regálale girasoles. Ahora me voy a dormir. Es muy tarde y necesito mis horas de belleza…_

_-Buenas noches y muchas gracias._

_-Cuando quieras._

Leah salió de fase y yo la imité. Me vestí y salí de la cueva. Sabía que era muy probable que Keira estuviera durmiendo, pero aún así, quería ver si la luz de su habitación estaba apagada. Me acerqué a los lindes del bosque y me sorprendí al ver que Krista estaba sentada en su balcón. Estaba abrigada con una manta y tenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte. Me acerqué a su balcón y escalé hasta llegar allí.

-Hola, Jacob.-dijo melancólicamente.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Me senté a su lado y la abracé.

-Nada.

-Algo te pasó. Lo puedo notar en tu voz.

-Estoy algo…decepcionada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por algo que hizo Keira.

-¿Qué hizo?

-No soy la más indicada para contártelo. Que te lo cuente ella.

-¿Es que no confías en mí?

-Sí, sí confío en ti. Pero lo que pasó, involucra a Keira no a mí.

-¿Y lo que hizo Keira te decepcionó?-pregunté.

Estaba algo perdido. Me costaba seguir conversaciones así. Las mujeres eran muy complicadas.

-Algo por el estilo.

-¿Y no me quieres contar?

-No seas insistente.

-Ok, no insisto más.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sonidos de los animales del bosque y nuestras respiraciones -que estaban sincronizadas. El cuerpo de Krista temblaba levemente entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué haces acá afuera?

-Necesitaba aire.

-Estás muerta de frío.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces…?

-Quizás quería enfermarme. No lo sé.

-No seas tonta. Entremos a tu habitación.

La tomé en brazos y entré a su habitación. Con mi pie cerré la puerta del balcón y la acosté sobre su cama. Ella se deshizo de la frazada y se metió inmediatamente a su cama. Se acurrucó y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Me acosté al lado de ella y le acaricié la mejilla. Estaba muy helada, pero sabía que mi mano le daría calor.

-¿Crees que debo disculparme con tu hermana?

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó sorprendida.

-Por lo que le hice.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿No te contó?

-¿Qué?

-Que me fue a ver.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un rato.

-Por eso estaba así, por eso hizo eso.-susurró para sí misma Krista.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Ahora entiendo. Lo dijo sin pensar.-con su palma cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-Ya te dije que no soy la indicada, pero aún así, creo que debes hablar con ella. Quizás juntos puedan arreglar lo que pasó.

-¿Ah?-pregunté extrañado.

-Ya lo entenderás. Pero prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que hablarás con ella, que le pedirás que te explique y que te perdone.

-Esas son mis intenciones.

-Que bueno. Eso ayudará…

-No sigas hablando de lo que yo no entiendo.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo esta tarde? Sé que no pueden ir a verme al bosque…

-Vino un amigo nuestro de la infancia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sip.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Estaban emocionadas por volverlo a ver?

-Se llama Thomas Grant y sí. Yo lo extrañaba mucho.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Estudiando en Alemania. Es economista.

-Suena importante.

-Lo es.-dijo entre risas.

Me levanté de su cama y ella se entristeció.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Tienes que dormir.

-Tengo frío.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-le pregunté divertido.

-Que tú eres como una estufa.

-No puedo pasar la noche acá. ¿¿Qué pasaría si tu madre, Camille o Keira nos descubrieran??

-Si Camille nos descubriera, no diría nada. Si mamá nos descubriera, haría el medio escándalo. Y si Keira nos descubriera, no podría decir nada.

-¿Por qué crees que no diría nada?

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora ven y acuéstate a mi lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco e hice lo que me pidió. Me acosté a su lado y la abracé. Enseguida me quedé dormido. Y no supe nada más sobre lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	8. Addicted

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo ocho: Addicted.**

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
__without you interrupting me  
in my thoughts  
in my dreams_

**Keira POV. **

Suspiré. No podía dormir. Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida decisión que había hecho. Con cada hora que pasaba, me arrepentía más y más. No quería casarme con él. No lo conocía y no me interesaba. Pero ya le había dicho que sí, ya había aceptado su propuesta. Y todo por culpa de Jake. Todo esto era su culpa. Desde que lo había conocido todo se había vuelto complicado. Él y ese efecto que tenía sobre mí. No me dejaba pensar, soñar, vivir tranquila. Siempre estaba él rondando mis pensamientos.

Es más, en este mismo momento sentía como si estuviera a mi lado…o cerca de mí. Odiaba sentirme así. No podía respirar cuando me tocaba y mi corazón se detenía. Era como si me estuviera siguiendo. No podía seguir así. Sentía que Jake era como una sanguijuela que chupaba mi vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, era como una droga. Y lo pero era que, necesitaba estar con él. Necesitaba pensar en él. Lo necesitaba a él. Y lo peor, era que lo veía en todas partes.

Me paré de mi cama, ya que no podía seguir acostada. Comencé a dar vueltas por mi pieza. Estaba nerviosa, tiritona. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que me abrazara y que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Necesitaba despertar de esta pesadilla y darme cuenta de que nunca acepté casarse con otro hombre. En ese momento, una estúpida idea pasó por mi mente. Sonreí amargamente por lo estúpida que era la idea. Jake tenía dieciséis años y yo no podía estar con él. Yo tenía veinte…él era solamente un crío. ¿Qué me creía? ¿Una profanadora de cuna? Había cuatro años de diferencia entre nosotros. Cualquier atracción que pudiera sentir hacia él estaba mal.

Sacudí mi cabeza. No quería seguir pensando en Jake. Vi la hora. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Entré al baño y puse a correr la llave de la tina. Me iba a dar un baño de tina para tratar de pensar en otra cosa. Cuando la tina estuvo llena, me saqué el pijama y me metí a la tina. Me sumergí por un par de segundos en el agua. Y traté de no pensar en él. Pero se me hizo imposible. Enseguida, su nombre vino a penarme. Emergí e inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme. Tenía que hacerlo.

Me desperté con unos golpes en la puerta del baño. Salí de la tina y me tapé con la toalla. Abrí la puerta y vi a Krista parada en el umbral.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté asustada.

-Es medio día.

-Wow, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-¿Te estabas duchando?

-Estaba durmiendo… en la tina.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la tina?

-Ayer, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, decidí darme un baño de tina.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo necesitaba.

-¿Jacob?

-No.

-Oh, es una lástima.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Jacob me vino a ver ayer en la noche. Quería hablar sobre lo que pasó.

-No pasó nada.

Salí del baño y me sequé. Luego me vestí. Durante todo ese tiempo, Krista permaneció en silencio.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura. Ya no me interesa Jake, Krista.

-¿Ah?

-Es todo tuyo.-le dije y salí de mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me senté a la mesa. Camille me preguntó qué quería tomar de desayuno.

-Hoy sólo quiero una taza de té, Camille.

-¿No pudo dormir bien anoche?

-Algo por el estilo.

-El té le hará muy bien. Enseguida se lo preparo.

-Gracias.

Krista apareció a los pocos minutos. Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó en silencio.

-Yo no quiero a Jacob.-susurró.

-Yo tampoco.

-No seas orgullosa, sabes que lo quieres.

-No hables idioteces, Krista. Yo me voy a casar.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Sabía que la había dañado con lo que le había dicho. Pero ella se lo había buscado. Camille me entregó la taza de té y me marché de la cocina. Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Lo mismo hice con la puerta que daba a mi balcón. Antes de cerrar las cortinas, pude divisar a Jake, parado en los lindes del bosque. Él estaba mirando hacia mi balcón. Cerré las cortinas con enfado y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared. Poco a poco, comencé a deslizarme hasta que quedé sentada sobre el suelo.

Dejé la taza de té sobre el suelo y escondí mi cara entre mis manos. Jake estaba en todas partes. Ya me estaba aburriendo de eso. Agarré la taza de té y tomé un sorbo. Me quemé la lengua enseguida. Todavía estaba muy caliente. Me tiré sobre mi cama y prendí la televisión. Estaban dando noticias. Escuché atentamente como el meteorólogo pronosticaba lluvias para los siguientes tres días. Alguien tocó la puerta. No tenía ganas de abrirle a quien fuera. Hoy no era un buen día para ver a nadie.

-Soy yo, Keira.-dijo Krista.

-Vete, Krista. Estoy ocupada.

-Déjame entrar o llamo a mamá y le cuento todo.

Suspiré. Krista era igual de amenazadora que mi madre. Me paré de mi cama y le abrí la puerta. Ella entró, buscó mi cama y se sentó. Suspiré resignada. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cuéntame lo que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada.

¿Por qué era tan insistente? ¿Es que no entendía cuando le decían que no?

-No te creo. Sabes que yo soy tu hermana gemela y siento lo que tú sientes.

-Eso es mentira.

-Lo sé, pero quería intentarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Krista?

-¿Por qué estás tan mal?

-No lo sé.

-No me mientas. Yo sé que sabes…

La miré de reojo. Estaba muy preocupada por mí, lo sabía. Pero no quería hablar con ella de este tema.

-Lo que me molesta, es que no confíes en mí, Keira.

-Sí confío en ti, Krista.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa?

Suspiré. Le tenía que contar. Ella se merecía saber lo que me pasaba.

-Cometí un grave error al aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Thomas.

-Todavía puedes arreglarlo. Háblalo con Jacob y arreglen esto juntos.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sorprendida- No puedo hacerle eso a Thomas. ¿Cómo diablos le voy a decir que no me quiero casar con él y que quiero estar con…?

-¿Con Jacob?

Me paré de la cama y comencé a dar vueltas por mi habitación.

-No seas tontita, Krista. Jake es sólo un crío. No ha vivido nada y no tiene idea que es la vida…

-Tú podrías enseñarle.

-Sí, claro. ¿Te imaginas la cara de la madre de Jake si es que yo saliera con él?

-No le veo nada malo.

-Yo tengo veinte y él dieciséis.

-Casi diecisiete.-me corrigió.

-Lo mismo. Tengo que dejar que Jake pruebe lo que es la vida. Si saliera con él, le restringiría todo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-Yo no lo veo de esa forma.

-Entonces tú sal con él.

-Tú sabes que no me interesa Jacob.

-Lo sé, te interesa Thomas.

Silencio. Krista comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Hacía eso cada vez que yo descubría uno de sus secretos. Suspiré y me senté a su lado. Le tomé con delicadeza las manos e hice que dejara de jugar con sus dedos.

-Lo siento, Krista. No quiero casarme con él y te lo daría, pero no sé como deshacer este compromiso.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Obvio que sí. Tú lo quieres a él y yo quiero a…

-Jacob.

-No. Tengo más chicos, ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro.-dijo con ironía.

-Tú sabes que he tenido varios novios a espaldas de mamá.-le repliqué.

-Lo sé, pero ellos solamente han sido aventuras.

-No es verdad.

-Es la verdad. A tus otros novios los has remplazado cuando te has aburrido de ellos…

-A Jake lo puedo remplazar cuando quiera.-dije con mucha confianza de mis palabras.

-Entonces, hazlo.-me dijo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté extrañada.

-Si dices que puedes hacerlo, hazlo. Quiero ver cómo lo remplazas con otros.

-Krista, yo…

-No puedes, ¿cierto? Tu amor por Jacob va más allá que un simple romance sinsentido o una aventura cualquiera. Admite que no puedes vivir sin él.

-No.

-Admítelo.

-¡No!

-¡Admítelo!-chilló.

-¡¡Está bien!!-chillé yo.

Me paré de la cama y comencé a dar vueltas por mi habitación. Estaba enfadada. No quería admitirlo, pero Krista era tan insistente.

-¿Qué está bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Quería sacarme la verdad. Y lo estaba logrando.

-¡¡Que no puedo vivir sin Jacob Black porque lo necesito!! No puedo respirar, pensar, dormir tranquila si es que no lo veo. Lo necesito con toda mi alma, Krista.

-Lo sabía.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué significa lo que siento?

Me senté a su lado, más tranquila, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí. Papá siempre hacía eso cuando nos sentíamos tristes.

-Significa que estás completamente enamorada de Jacob.

-No puedo estarlo. Ayúdame a no estarlo, Krista.

-Con eso yo no te puedo ayudar.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Por ahora te recomiendo que te des un largo baño y que dejes de pensar en él por un momento.

-No quiero darme un baño. Vengo saliendo de la ducha.

-Entonces métete a tu cama y duerme un poco.

-No sé si podré hacerlo.

-Inténtalo.

-No quiero soñar con él.

-¿Quién dice que lo harás?

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?

-Obvio.

-Desde que lo conocí, no he dejado de soñar con él.

-¿Y por eso no quieres irte a dormir?

-Ese es el motivo principal. No quiero soñar con él, si sé que nunca se hará realidad.

-No seas pesimista.

-Soy realista.

-Vete a dormir… Ahora.-me ordenó.

-Pero…pero…

-¡No quiero excusas! Necesitas un par de horas de sueño.

Krista se levantó y se marchó de mi habitación. De pronto me quedé sola y en silencio. No quería pensar en Jacob…no más. Seguí el consejo de Krista y me metía mi cama. Asustada. ¿Qué pasaría si soñaba de nuevo con él? ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo? Cerré los ojos y, después de un rato, todo se volvió negro.

Desperté alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Me había saltado el almuerzo y la hora del té. Esa pequeña siesta me había hecho muy bien y, por primera vez, no había soñado con Jacob. Miré a mí alrededor. Todo seguía como siempre. Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la puerta del balcón. Abrí de par en par las cortinas. La luz del sol me cegó por un par de segundos. Pero cuando pude ver con normalidad, quedé boquiabierta. Mi balcón estaba sobre poblado con maceteros de girasoles, todos mirando al sol. ¿Qué era esto? Abrí la puerta y encontré una nota en un macetero.

"_Para que cada vez que mires hacia fuera sonrías. Lo siento mucho, Jacob_." Metí la nota a mi bolsillo y me senté en la silla que tenía en el balcón. _Idiota,_ pensé. Suspiré resignada. ¿Por qué me tenía que hacer esto en este preciso momento? Había sido un gesto muy hermoso, pero me dejaba peor que antes. No quería pensar en él y ahora, con estos girasoles, tendía otro motivo más para pensar en él.

Mi madre entró a mi habitación y quedó en estado de shock al ver todos los girasoles. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a reír como una niña chica. Era obvio que estaba pensando que todas estas flores habían sido regalo de Thomas. Era una lástima que le tuviera que destrozar su ilusión.

-¿Son de…?

-No, no son de Thomas, mamá.

-¿Entonces…?

-De mí enamorado secreto.

-No digas tonterías, Keira.-rió a carcajadas.

-Fui yo mamá.-dije- Mi balcón necesitaba más alegría, así que mandé a pedir todos estos girasoles.

Me paré de la silla y caminé hasta estar dentro de mi habitación. Mi madre se quedó un par de minutos apreciando las flores. Luego entró y cerró las puertas del balcón.

-Por un par de minutos pensé que se trataba de Thomas.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté fingiendo interés.

-Te lo juro. A decir verdad, me sorprende que hayas aceptado la proposición de Thomas.

-¿Qué tratas de decir mamá?

-Te veía como una chica malcriada. Al parecer me equivoqué. Eres una chica muy bien educada que sabe qué hacer para complacer a su madre.

-Esto no lo hice para complacerte, mamá.

-Quizás no querías, pero lo lograste.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

-¡Mis nietos serán tan bellos! ¡Thomas y tú harán niños hermosos!

-No fantasees, mamá.

-Es la verdad. Mis nietos serán hermosos.

-¿Cómo sabes si los hijos de Krista serán hermosos? Pueden salir feos…

-¡Ja! Como si tu hermana se fuera a casar.

-No comencemos con ese tema.

-Es la verdad, Keira. Nadie querrá cuidar a una ciega durante toda su vida.

-Mamá, vete ahora mismo.

-¿Qué dije?

-No voy a aceptar que insultes a Krista en mi habitación.

-Ya estás de malhumor. Mejor prepárate para la cena. Tu padre cenará hoy con nosotros.

-¿Papá volvió?

-Cuando le conté sobre tu compromiso, canceló todas sus reuniones y tomó el primer avión hacia acá. ¿No te pone feliz eso?

-Muy feliz.-mentí.

-Que bueno.

Mi madre salió de mi habitación y me quedé pensando en silencio. Si mi padre venía, es porque el compromiso era muy serio. Tenía ganas de ver a mi papá, pero su visita significaba que me sería imposible romper el compromiso con Thomas. Suspiré. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Si fuese por mí, estaría viviendo en un lugar con playa. Donde no tuviera que preocuparme de nada y podría disfrutar de mi vida tranquila. Esa imagen se veía genial. Quería eso. Quería mi independencia. No quería llevar el apellido St. James. Quería ser alguien libre.

En ese momento, el nombre de Jake cruzó mi mente. Ya estaba él arruinándolo todo. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él en este preciso momento? ¿Por qué se me aparecía en todas partes? Sacudí la cabeza. No quería seguir pensando en él, así que decidí arreglarme para la cena. Escuché la puerta principal abrirse y las risas de Krista al abrazar a papá. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, inhalé y exhalé varias veces y salí de mi habitación. Papá me miró y yo traté de sonreír.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, jovencita.

-Sí.

-A mi escritorio, ahora.

-Pero… ¿no vamos a cenar primero?-preguntó Krista.

-¿Tienes hambre, Krista?-le preguntó mi padre.

-Mucha.

-Entonces cenaremos primero.

-Gracias, papá.

Él la abrazó y la guió al comedor. Había sido salvada por mi hermana. No tenía ni una intención de hablar con mi padre. Sabía lo que me esperaba y eso me daba mala espina. Lo que tendría que hacer, era alargar mucho la cena y rezarle a Dios que mi papá se olvidara de hablar conmigo esta noche.

º0º0º0º0º

**Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto. Es que se me fue la inspiración U.U. cualquier comentario y/o duda que tengan, por favor, háganmelo saber. Sin sus reviews, este fic no sería un fic feliz XD**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	9. Whatever it takes

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo nueve: Whatever it ****takes.**

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know that what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

**Krista POV.**

Pasaron algunos días y no había sabido nada de Jacob. Mi hermana seguía enfadada. No quería hablar conmigo ni con nadie. Y desde el día que había tenido la conversación con papá, se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación. Ya me estaba preocupando. Además, se la pasaba en su balcón. Y no tenía ni idea porqué. Estaba metida en mi cama, leyendo, cuando alguien entró por mi ventana.

-¿Jacob?

-Así es. ¿Quién más entraría pro acá?

-No lo sé…un ladrón, quizás.

Jacob se tiró sobre mi cama. Dejé el libro de lado y le sonreí.

-¿Viste lo que hice?

-Lamento decirte Jacob pero yo no puedo ver.

-No me refería a eso…

-¿Entonces…?

-Es que le regalé algo a tu hermana…

-Ah…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es que mi hermana anda algo antisocial últimamente. Se la ha pasado encerrada en su habitación. No habla con nadie, sólo sale a comer.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No tengo idea.-me encogí de hombros.

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

-No va a querer. Ni siquiera ha querido hablar conmigo.

-Tengo que intentarlo, Krista.

-Será inútil.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien como era mi hermana. Y con todo lo que me había confesado, sabía que en este preciso instante estaba teniendo una lucha en su cabeza.

-Porque está confundida. Y tú empeorarás todo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-No te entiendo, Krista.

-Tú eres el culpable de todo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no? Si supuestamente soy el culpable de todo, debería saber que hice mal.

-Muy bien dicho. Tú deberías saberlo. Yo no te lo puedo decir. Eso es algo entre tú y Keira.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y yo qué?

-¿Cómo te involucras en todo esto?

-Yo…

-¿Tú?

-Tú.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? No logro comprender. ¿Estás tratando de confundirme?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dices las cosas a la cara, Krista?

-Keira y yo nos sentimos atraídas a la misma persona.-las palabras salieron atropelladamente de mi boca.

Silencio. Sólo podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Jacob. Lamentaba haberle mentido, pero este no era el momento para explicarle el problema en el cual estábamos metidas, incluso él. Sentí como se paraba de mi cama.

-¿Jacob?

-Tengo que hablar con Keira.

-Déjame hablarle primero.

-No…

-Por favor.

-Como quieras.

Jacob me besó en la frente y salió de mi habitación. Me paré enseguida de mi cama y traté de encontrar el camino hacia la habitación de Keira. Todo este problema me tenía muy angustiada. Aún cuando no lo demostrara. Keira le había dicho al amor de mi vida que se iba a casar con él. Cuando en verdad, Keira estaba muy confundida y lo único que quería era estar con Jacob. Y ahora Jacob pensaba que Keira y yo estábamos enamoradas de él. Ahora me arrepentía de haberle mentido a Jacob. Todo se estaba complicando más de la cuenta. Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Keira y enseguida escuché su respuesta.

-¡Vete!

-Oh, vamos Keira. Soy yo.

-No quiero hablar, Krista.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Necesito hablar contigo… ¡es urgente!

Me abrió la puerta de golpe y me arrastró hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó tajante.

-Hablé con Jacob.

-¿Y…?

-Pensé que te interesaría saber.

-¿Viniste sólo por eso?

-Nop.

-¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Qué te regaló Jacob?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber qué te regaló Jacob.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Él te contó?

-Así es. Pero no me quiso decir qué fue.

-Es una estupidez.

-Oh, vamos Keira.

-Flores.

-¿Girasoles?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Así es.

-¡Qué lindo gesto!

-Mamá pensó que eran de Thomas.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que eran de mi admirador secreto, pero no me creyó.

-Nunca lo hará.-me encogí de hombros.- Que ganas tengo de ver como son.

-Te regalaré un par.

-No gracias. No me gustan los girasoles, sólo las rosas.

-Como quieras.

-¿Vas a hablar con él?

-No lo sé, Krista.

-ÉL quiere.

-Que bueno por él.

-No seas orgullosa, Keira.

-No lo soy.

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Jake me tiene muy confundida. No sé que voy a hacer.

-¿Qué piensas que sería lo mejor?

-Eso es fácil.

-¿Qué es?

-Casarme con Thomas. Eso sería lo correcto.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer tú?

-Ser libre. Sin ataduras ni compromisos.

-Ahí lo tienes.

-No es tan simple, Krista.

-Sí, lo es. Lo que pasa acá es que tú te estás confundiendo demasiado. Siempre me has dicho que siga lo que mi corazón dice.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te detiene para salir corriendo detrás de Jacob?

-¿Quién dice que quiero salir corriendo detrás de él?

-Ay, por favor. ¿Ser libre? ¿Sin ataduras ni compromisos? Sabes muy bien que eso es sinónimo de Jacob. Eso es lo que te atrae de él. Y no lo puedes evitar.

-No…no es cierto.

-¿Para qué te sigues engañando?

-¡Ya basta!-me gritó.- ¡No voy a soportar esto!

-¿Qué?-le grité yo.

-¡Todo esto! ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre piensa saber qué es lo mejor para mí?

-¡Porque yo lo sé!

-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Vete con Jacob, escapa!

-¡No!

-¡Tú sabes que quieres eso!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tengo que ser responsable!

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Ser responsable? ¡Tú siempre has sido irresponsable, libre, sin ataduras! ¿Por qué ahora quieres cambiar? ¡Te envidio porque siempre puedes hacer lo que quieres! En cambio yo….yo tengo que depender de alguien. ¡Porque no tengo idea de donde estoy parada!

-¿Me envidias?

-¡Obvio que sí! Siempre has tenido novios, amigos. Siempre haces lo que quieres. Vas de compras, vas al cine, vas a bailar. Y yo siempre me tengo que quedar en casa…sola.

-Yo siempre te he invitado…

-¡Pero no es lo mismo, Keira! Tú…puedes hacer lo que desees sin depender de alguien. Yo no. Y sé muy bien que eso es un GRAN impedimento para que yo pueda encontrar –algún día- un esposo.

-No digas estupideces, Krista. Ya vas a encontrar a alguien te que ame.

-No me gusta la compasión, Keira. Además, ¿tú crees que no he escuchado las conversaciones que tienes con mamá sobre el tema?

-¡Yo siempre te defiendo!

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que mamá piense que me voy a morir sola por ser ciega.

-No hables así…

-Keira, yo nunca voy a poder ver el mundo. Es por eso que te ruego que lo conozcas tú por mí. Sal, se libre. Que nunca te corten las alas…

-Yo…

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Yo me voy.

-Krista…

-Yo puedo sola.

Comencé a tantear las paredes con mis manos. Hasta que, por fin, encontré la puerta. Salí de la habitación de Keira y me apoyé contra la puerta. ¿Por qué diablos Keira era tan cabeza dura? Tenía todas las oportunidades para ser feliz y no las aprovechaba. Escuché como se metía a la ducha. Caminé hasta mi habitación. Entré y cerré inmediatamente la puerta. Apoyé mi frente contra la puerta y suspiré.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Jacob?

-¿Te asusté?

-Así es.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me senté en el borde de ésta.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás acá?

-Un par de minutos.

-¿Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

-No.

-Que bueno.

-¿Debería saber de qué se trató?

-No.

-Ok.

-¿Vas a hablar con Keira?

-No lo sé. ¿Quiere ella que yo vaya?

-Ella te dirá que no, pero se muere de ganas de hablar contigo.

-Entonces iré.

-Suerte.

Jacob se marchó y yo me quedé sola. Quería escuchar la conversación, así que decidí esconderme en la habitación de Keira. Entré, cerré la puerta con pestillo y me metí enseguida al closet. Escuché como Jacob entraba por la ventana de mi hermana. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y a mi hermana soltar un pequeño grito.

-Lo siento.-se excusó Jacob.

-¿Qué diablos haces acá?

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo.

-Eso no es lo que me dijo Krista.

-Krista dice muchas cosas, Jake.

-Yo le creo.

-Cree lo que quieras. Ahora, si te pudieras ir para que me pueda cambiar.

-No.

-¿No?

-No me iré.

-¡Pero si me tengo que cambiar, Jake!

-No me importa. No me iré hasta que arreglemos esto.

-¿Arreglar qué?

-¡Todo este lío!

-¡Tú me gritaste!

-Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho. Te juro que haría cualquier cosa para arreglar este lío.

-No hay nada que hacer, Jake.

-Debe haber algo, Keira. No quiero decepcionarte.

-No me decepcionaste Jake. Es sólo que no entiendo porqué me gritaste. ¿Qué te hice?

-No debiste ir al bosque. Te lo pedí.

-No entiendo que tiene de malo.

-Muchas cosas. Pero no te las puedo explicar. ¿No me puedes dar una oportunidad más?

-No lo sé, Jake.

Silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Qué ganas tenía de poder ver lo que estaba pasando! Pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que Keira le había mostrado el anillo.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Keira.

-¿A esto se refería Krista?

-No comprendo, Jake.

-Ella me dijo que lo dijiste sin pensarlo. Y ahora entiendo que se refería a la proposición de matrimonio.

-¿Qué lo dije sin pensar? ¿Eso te dijo?

-Así es.

-¿Qué más te dijo?

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-¡Sí que la tiene, Jake!

-No, no la tiene.

-¿Cómo dices eso?

-¿Qué me importa a mí que te vayas a casar? Eso no quita el hecho de que quiero arreglar todo esto.

-¿Vas a seguir insistiendo?

-Sí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

-Porque cuando dejé ir a alguien, cometí el error más grave de mi vida. Y no quiero cometer el mismo error contigo.

-Yo no soy Bella.

-Eres muy parecida a ella. Las dos se van a casar con otro hombre y me van a dejar solo.

-Jake…yo no te voy a dejar solo.

-Siento que toda esta historia se está repitiendo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

Pude notar la desesperación en la voz de Keira. Me daba mucha pena que yo los hubiese presionado para que hablaran. Y que ahora estuvieran sufriendo los dos. Ninguno se lo merecía, pero había que ser ciego para no ver que había una atracción entre los dos. Y ninguno quería admitirlo.

-Sabes que me mata saber que e herí.

-Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione, vas a tener que dejarme entrar en tu corazón. Aunque te duela recordar tu pasado.

-¿Qué?

-Jake, necesito ver las partes heridas de tu corazón. Te quiero ayudar. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Amigos, ¿eso es lo que vamos a ser?

-¿Qué más quieres ser?

-No…no lo sé.

-No podemos ser nada más.

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo amas?

-Te respondo enseguida. Pero primero, creo que es tiempo de que salgas de tu escondite Krista.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo me había descubierto? Salí del closet y sonreí inocentemente.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-me preguntó Jacob.

-Eh…yo…no lo sé.

-Es hora de que te marches. Ya escuchaste mucho.

-Pero… ¡Yo quiero sabes que le vas a responder!

-No te incumbe, Krista.

Bufé y me marché enfadada de la habitación de Keira. Además, me había quedado con las ganas de seguir escuchando. ¿Qué le habrá respondido Keira? ¿Le habrá dicho que sí o que no? Me moría de ganas de saberlo. La curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. Y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	10. Stolen

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo ****Diez: Stolen.**

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
you are the best one, of the best ones  
we all look like we feel__,  
you have stolen my heart_

you have stolen my

**Jacob POV.**

-¿Dónde me llevas?-me preguntó impaciente.

-¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?-le dije en tono de broma.

-Ja, ja. No me estoy riendo Jacob Black.

-No seas impaciente.-le dijo Krista.

-¡Yo sólo quiero saber dónde vamos!-le replicó Krista.- ¡Tengo el derecho de saberlo!

-Ya está, abre los ojos.-le dije.

Keira abrió los ojos lentamente. Con ellos recorrió todo el lugar, fijándose en cada detalle que sus ojos podían capturar. Al parecer, no le había gustado mucho la sorpresa.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Krista.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.-Keira me miró y me pidió explicaciones.

-Aquí es donde vivo.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó con escepticismo.

-¿Dónde estamos?-insistió Krista.

-¿Hay algún problema con mi hogar?-arqueé una ceja.

-¿Cómo es tu hogar?-preguntó Krista.

Keira suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a mí y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas. Con sus dedos comenzó a hacerme cariño. Fijé mi vista en nuestras manos, juntas. Me gustaba eso. Me hacía sentir…amado.

-¿Por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotras?-propuso.

-¿Tan malo es el hogar de Jacob?-preguntó Krista.

Ninguno de los dos le hacíamos caso. Pobre. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la mirada intensa de Keira. Me quedé hipnotizado mirando sus ojos. Eran tan hermosos y especiales.

-¿Estás loca?-le dije.

-Vamos, Jake. ¡Estás viviendo en una cueva!

-¿¡Una cueva!?-dijo Krista escandalizada.

-¡Pero estoy muy cómodo acá!

-¿Cómodo? Estás durmiendo en el suelo, ¡como si fueras un perro!

_Qué ironía. _Pensé. Reí entre dientes. Ella me miraba seriamente. Para ella, esto no era una broma. Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé. Ella todavía tenía mi mano entre las suyas. Iba a decirle algo, pero Krista me interrumpió. Ella carraspeó y los dos volteamos para verla. Estaba cruzada de brazos y con una ceja arqueada.

-Me encanta que me ignoren.-nos dijo.

-Lo siento.-dijimos al unísono.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Jacob?-me preguntó.

-Me quedo acá.

-No.-me dijo Keira.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡No me discutas!

-¡No me importa, tú te vienes conmigo!

-¡¡Dejen de pelear como una pareja de casados!!-gritó Krista.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos los dos, muy indignados.

-Es la verdad. Pelean como casados. ¡Me cansé de esto! ¿Qué harás, Jacob?

-Me quedo.

-No, no puedes vivir así.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no te hace bien!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-¡Porque sí!

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!

-Ya, cállense los dos que me aburrí de escucharlos. No me importa lo que tú pienses, Keira. Aquí lo que importa es lo que Jacob quiere hacer.

-No es justo.-Keira soltó mi mano, se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Gracias, Krista.-sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-No me agradezcas. ¿Estás durmiendo sobre el suelo?

-Eh, sí. Pero no es un problema para mí.

-Como dijo Keira, no puedes dormir como un perro. ¡Aquí hace mucho frío!

-De verdad, chicas. No me importa dormir sobre el suelo.

-Déjame comprarte una cama.-me dijo Keira.

-No puedo.

-Vamos, Jake.-me suplicó.- Déjame hacer eso por ti.

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura?

-No lo soy.

-Sí, lo eres.

-No, no lo soy.

-¡¡Basta!!-gritó Krista.- Vamos a ir los tres a comprar la cama para Jacob. Con muchas frazadas y cojines para que Jacob duerma cómodo. Yo iré para que ustedes no se maten. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.-susurramos los dos.

-Muy bien. Keira, maneja.

-¿Mi Hummer?

-Obvio que sí.-Krista puso los ojos en blanco.

Keira se llevó a Krista hacia su casa. Ellas dos me esperarían saliendo de su casa. Allí nadie nos vería y nadie le pondría problemas. Las esperé ansioso. Ese Hummer era mi sueño dorado. Tenía muchas ganas de subirme y que –algún día- pudiera manejarlo. Escuché el motor de un auto acercarse. Comencé a mirar hacia la salida de la casa. De pronto lo vi. Un enorme Hummer negro apareció. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Por un minuto pensé que estaba teniendo una imprimación. Ese auto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.-me dijo Keira.

-Lo siento.

Entré al asiento de atrás y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Krista iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Todavía no salía de la estupefacción en la que estaba. El Hummer era mucho mejor por dentro de lo que me imaginaba. Me fijé en cada detalle. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Jake?-me preguntó Keira.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te estás enamorando de mi auto?

-Sí. ¿Eso está mal?

-Para nada.-ella rió entre dientes.

-¿Dónde vamos?-le pregunté.

-Al centro comercial.-me dijo Krista.

-Y… ¿su mamá las dejó salir?

-Ja, ja, ja. Que chistoso.-dijo irónicamente Krista.

-Saben que es una broma. Pero, en verdad, ¿ella las deja salir de casa sin su permiso?

-No bromees.-me dijo Krista.- Nos escapamos.

-¡Que rebeldes!

-Tenemos que rezar para no encontrarnos con alguna amiga de nuestra madre.-me dijo Keira.

-¿Por qué? ¿Las pueden acusar?

-Así es. Y después nos castiga.-dijo Krista.

-¡Pero si ya tienen veinte!

-Eso no le importa. Igual nos controla.-Krista me sonrió.

-Algún día yo las salvaré.

-¿Qué?-me dijo Keira.

-Que yo las salvaré. Ya lo verán.

Entramos a la ciudad y noté que muchas personas volteaban para vernos. Keira condujo hasta el centro comercial y se estacionó. Nos bajamos del auto y ellas dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada. Yo me quedé parado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó Keira.

-Será mejor que volvamos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has decidido irte a vivir con nosotras?

-No, Keira.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo…no puedo aceptar esto. Es mucho dinero…

-¡Tierra llamando a Jacob Black! Somos multibillonarias, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero Krista…-traté de replicar.

-Krista tiene razón, Jake. Esto no es nada.

-Como deseen.-suspiré y las alcancé.

Ellas caminaron por todo el centro comercial. Y yo las seguía un par de pasos más atrás. No quería meterlas en problemas si las veían conmigo. Y al parecer, ni ellas se habían dado cuenta de que iba un poco más atrás que ellas. Las dos iban conversando de lo mejor y cuchicheando sobre las cosas que querían comprar. Entramos a una tienda de camas y ellas se dirigieron directamente a ver las camas de dos plazas. Yo me pasee entre las camas mirando los precios. Esto era una locura. Las camas no podían costar tanto… no era normal. Decidí ir a buscarlas. Keira estaba hablando con una vendedora sobre una cama, mientras que Krista estaba tirada sobre la cama. Cuando llegué, la vendedora me sonrió y se marchó.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó Keira.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Eso no importa.-me sonrió.

-Sí, importa. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-¿Qué importa?-me dijo Krista.- ¡Ven y pruébala!

-No quiero.

-Ya te pusiste idiota.-Keira suspiró.

-No estoy idiota.

-No hagan un escándalo.-nos dijo Krista.

-Él es el que comienza.

-¿Yo? Tú comenzaste cuando me dijiste que querías ser mi amiga.

-¿Qué?

-¡Todo esto fue tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?

No me había dado cuenta, pero mi rostro estaba a escasísimos centímetros del rostro de Keira. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Al parecer, le había dolido lo que le había dicho. Pero era la verdad. Ella tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué me daba los motivos para hacerme ilusiones, cuando no quería nada conmigo? Fruncí el ceño, enfadado. No tenía idea si había gente mirándonos, eso no me importaba.

-Todo es tu culpa.-susurré.

-¿Por qué?-susurró.

-Porque sí.

-Te odio.

-Yo también.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Yo me quedé mirando cómo ser marchaba. Krista se paró de la cama y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Jacob?

-Vamos detrás de ella.

-No, tenemos que llevarnos lo que compramos.

-Les dije que no me compraran la cama.

-No te compró la cama porque sabía que a ti no te gustaría eso. Ella sólo compró el colchón.

-¿Qué?

-No me pidas explicaciones, eso es lo que hizo y yo no sé porque lo hizo.

-La odio aún más.-susurré.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

-Lo sé.

Llegó una mujer y nos dijo que el colchón de la cama –junto con las sábanas- estaba ya en el Hummer. Le agradecimos y nos marchamos al estacionamiento. Keira estaba apoyada contra el auto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se masajeaba las sienes. Al escucharnos llegar, abrió los ojos. Me miró entre enfadada y apenada. Luego, me lanzó las llaves del Hummer.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Tienes que guiarnos hasta el lugar más cercano al que podamos llegar de tu cueva. Tenemos que dejar el colchón con las sábanas listas.

-¿Puedo manejar yo?

-Parece que eres medio retardado.-me dijo.

Se subió al asiento trasero. Krista se subió al asiento del copiloto y yo me subí al asiento del piloto. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces. Este sería mi sueño hecho realidad. Metí la llave y lo prendí. Wow… ¡pero qué auto! Esto ere mucho mejor que mis sueños. Keira me dio las instrucciones para salir de la ciudad. Luego, todo era mi responsabilidad. Yo sabía que había un camino que llegaba cerca. Pero igual tendría que arrastrar el colchón hasta la cueva. Me estacioné y los tres nos bajamos al mismo tiempo. Saqué el colchón de la parte de arriba del Hummer y lo cargué hasta la cueva.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

-No, Keira.

-Como quieras.

Instalé el colchón sobre unos troncos que tenía. Eso ayudaría a que no se humedeciera el colchón. Keira y Krista me hicieron la cama. Debía admitir que sería genial dormir en una cama después de tanto tiempo. Las chicas se habían preocupado por ponerle muchas frazadas para que no pasara frío. Lo que ellas no sabían es que yo nunca pasaría frío. Se despidieron de mí y se marcharon. Me tiré sobre la cama y suspiré. Lentamente cerré mis ojos y me rendí ante el cansancio. No había dormido así de cómodo durante mucho tiempo. Había sido una muy buena idea haber comprado el colchón. Cuando desperté ya era de noche. Y al momento de abrir los ojos me invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Así que me levanté y me dirigí directamente a la habitación de Keira. Subí hasta su ventana y entré. Ella estaba sentada al borde de su cama, vestida con un vestido rojo muy sexy y escotado. Su cabello lo traía suelto y caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros.

-¿Keira?

-¿Por qué volviste?

-Necesitaba decirte algo.

-Vete.

-No antes de decirte lo que necesito decirte.

Suspiró. Se paró de la cama y caminó hacia donde yo estaba. Se paró frente a mí. Sin tacones me llegaba hasta la pera. Pero ahora que estaba con tacones, su mirada quedó a la altura de la mía. Me miró y sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba. Ella se había arreglado así para otro hombre.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Yo…yo…yo…-tartamudeé.

-Eres un crío, Jake.-ella rió entre dientes.- No sabes lo que dices, ya que siempre cambias de opinión.

-No.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Me acerqué peligrosamente a ella, sin dudarlo. Ella no retrocedió, pero su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Acorté el espacio que había entre nosotros y rocé mis labios contra los suyos. Ella cerró sus ojos y soltó un débil gemido. Colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho y agarró mi camisa con fuerza.

-Lo siento.-susurré.

-Te perdono. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te odie.

-Yo te odio más.

Iba a decirle algo más, pero alguien tocó la puerta. Ella me empujó para separarse de mí y me escondió en su closet. Abrí un poco la puerta del closet para ver mejor. Su madre entró a la habitación y la observó de arriba a abajo. Luego sonrió complacida.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Lo sé.-le respondió Keira.

-No seas así de arrogante frente al padre de Thomas.

-No sé si quiera ir…

-Debes ir, es tu obligación.

-¿No puedes hacer que Krista sea yo?

-Vaya, que gran idea. Pero…hay un problema. ¿Qué pensará el padre de Thomas cuando se dé cuenta de que la prometida de su hija es ciega?

-No es tan terrible.

-¡Keira!

-Ok, ok, ya entendí. Bueno, dile que estoy enferma y que no puedo salir de la casa.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Estabas tan emocionada por eso…

Keira me miró y suspiró.

-No lo sé. Al parecer, cambié de opinión.

-¿De la nada?

-Eso parece.

-¿Qué pasó en el centro comercial?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mis amigas te vieron. ¿Qué compraste?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces…?

-Estaba viendo algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas, mamá. Nada importante.

-Keira…

-¡Estaba viendo cosas para después de la boda, mamá! ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?

-Porque no me gusta que me mientan.-puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿De verdad estuviste viendo cosas para tu vida de casada?

-Así es.

-Ok. Nos vemos abajo en cinco minutos.

Su madre salió de la habitación y yo salí rápidamente del closet. La miré y ella se encogió de hombros. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Me molestaba que ella mintiera por mi culpa, pero al parecer, no le molestaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirarme. Antes de que la abriera, le hablé.

-Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé.

Me guiñó un ojo y se marchó. Puse lo ojos en blanco y me marché a mi cueva. Me lancé sobre el colchón y volví a quedarme dormido.

º0º0º0º0º

Bueno, me voy de vacaciones por un par de semanas. Por eso no podré subir el fic. Pero espero igual q me dejen muchos reviews. Adiooos!! :)

**Surfer Babe 69**


	11. Falling Into You

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Once:**** Falling Into You.**

_I feel that it's time to say those three words to you  
Words are all that I have  
Don't walk away, don't want to feel no pain  
That's okay I got you..._

**Jacob POV.**

Esa mañana me desperté oliendo una extraña fragancia. Entré en fase para reconocer mejor el olor. Era extraño, pero estaba seguro que lo había olido antes. Olfateé bien y de repente, escuché la voz de Sam en mi cabeza.

-_Jacob…_

_-¿Sam? ¿Lo hueles?_

_-Es un chupasangre, mantente alejado._

_-¿Estará muy cerca?_

_-No lo sé._

_-Voy a averiguar._

_-No, Jacob._

_-Debo hacerlo, Sam._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque puede ser peligroso._

_-No te pasará nada, Jacob. Tú sabes que cualquier chupasangre lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse contigo._

_-No me preocupa que me pase algo a mí…_

_-¿Es por las chicas?_

_-Sí._

_-Mantente alejado de los problemas, Jacob. Ninguna mujer lo vale. Eso lo sabes muy bien._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que tú no protegerías a Emily si un chupasangre está cerca de ella y amenaza su vida?_

_-No es lo mismo._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque la relación es diferente, Jacob. Por más que lo intentes, Bella sigue en tu cabeza y no puedes dejar de pensar en ella._

_-No es verdad._

_-¿Me vas a decir que, cuando rozaste tus labios con los de Keira, no pensaste en Bella?_

_-Yo…_

_-¿Me vas a decir que, no te la imaginas cada vez que Keira te sonríe o te toma de la mano?_

_-No es lo mismo._

_-Puedo ver lo que piensas, Jacob. Sé que lo que digo es verdad._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-No te involucres con ella si no has olvidado a Bella por completo._

_-Es muy tarde para decir eso._

_-Ella te nubla la razón, Jacob. Tarde o temprano harás algo totalmente loco._

_-¿Cómo qué?_

_-Romper las reglas, por ejemplo._

_-Nunca lo haría._

_-Lo hiciste con Bella._

_-Es diferente._

_-¿De qué manera?_

_-Bueno…._

_-No lo sabes. No te arriesgues. _

_-No lo haré._

_-Eso espero. Porque en el momento que lo hagas, iré a buscarte y te traeré de vuelta a casa._

_-Esta es mi casa._

_-No es verdad. Tu casa es acá con nosotros. _

_-Lo que sea._

Salí de fase, muy molesto con Sam. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de insistir con el tema de Bella? Me vestí y decidí ir en busca de Krista. No tenía ganas de encontrarme con Keira, ya que no quería preguntarme cómo le había ido en la cena que tenía con su suegro. Subí hasta la habitación de Krista y me sorprendí al encontrarme a Keira allí. Ella estaba tirada sobre la cama, leyendo una revista. Levantó la mirada cuando me escuchó entrar por la ventana.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Jake.-me sonrió- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Vine a ver a tu hermana. Pero veo que no está.

-Está en el baño, cambiándose de ropa.

-¿Van a salir?

-Vamos a tener una tarde de "hermanas".

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada, sólo vamos a salir para alejarnos un poco de casa.

-Ah.

-¿No me vas a preguntar?

-¿Preguntar qué?

-Como me fue.

-Eso es cosa tuya. ¿Por qué debería yo meterme en tus asuntos?

-Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Ah, yo no lo sabía.

-Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en la revista. Bufé y luché contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Debía comportarme como un buen amigo…debía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunté de mala gana.

-Horrible.-Keira suspiró.- Mi madre se pasó toda la noche hablando de lo maravilloso que iban a ser nuestros hijos.

-¿Y a ti no te parece maravilloso eso?-pregunté.

-¡Para nada!

-¿Por qué no? ¿No se supone que las mujeres adoran tener hijos?

-Yo no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me gusta ser libre.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te vas a casar?

-Bueno…eso es por otro motivo.

-Soy tu amigo y te exijo saberlo.

-Los amigos no hacen ese tipo de preguntas.

-¬¬ mentirosa.

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

-Le voy a preguntar a Krista.

-Ahora no confías en lo que te digo.

-No te pongas melodramática.

-¡No soy melodramática!

-¿Ya se están peleando de nuevo?

Krista estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño. Nos miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-No soy yo, es tu hermana.-le dije.

-¡Hey!

-¡Basta!-dijo Krista.- Si no se pueden pasar ni un minuto sin pelear, mejor no se vean.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso.-dijo Keira.

-A mí también me parece muy buena idea.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no te va a parecer buena idea, si nunca me vienes a ver?

-¡Yo siempre te voy a ver!

-¡Ya se están peleando de nuevo!-dijo Krista- ¿Por qué se pelean tanto? Antes no era así…

-Muchas cosas cambiaron.-Keira se cruzó de brazos.

-Así es.-yo la imité.

-Como sea.-Krista suspiró.- ¿Nos vamos, Keira?

-Vamos.

-Nos vemos, Jacob.-se despidió Krista.

-Nos vemos.-susurré.

Keira salió de la habitación sin despedirse de mí. Me quedé un rato en silencio, pensando en lo que haría. Lo mejor sería que siguiera –a una distancia prudente- a Keira y a Krista. Así me cercioraría de que el chupasangre no se acercara a ellas. Salí de la habitación de Krista y me marché a mi cueva. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Debía seguirlas como humano o como hombre lobo? Como humano me podrían reconocer y se enfadarían conmigo. Y como hombre lobo se podrían asustar con mi tamaño, pero estarían mucho más seguras. Me saqué la ropa y entré en fase.

Sabía que Sam y los demás podrían entrar en fase y reprocharme por lo que estaba haciendo, pero era un riesgo que iba a tomar. No sabía hacia donde iban las chicas, pero –por suerte- la carretera estaba entre el bosque. Las seguí corriendo, siempre mirándolas, para que no se me perdieran de vista. Las vi conversar, reír y cantar al ritmo de la música. Me sorprendió que no tomaran la ruta hacia la ciudad. Lo que hicieron, fue tomar la ruta continua. Avanzaron un par de kilómetros y luego Keira se estacionó en un claro. Keira se bajó, pasó por adelante del auto y le abrió la puerta a su hermana. Los dos se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar.

-_No, Jacob_.-dijo Sam.

_-No estoy haciendo nada malo._

_-¡Las estás siguiendo!-_dijo Leah.

_-Eso no tiene nada de malo_.-dije.

-_Les estás invadiendo su privacidad.-_dijo Quil.

_-¡Dejen de molestarme!-_gruñí enfadado.

-_No te estamos molestando, te estamos ayudando_.-dijo Embry.

_-No necesito de su ayuda_.-dije tajante.

Comencé a caminar, tratando de no escucharlos. Ellos estaban enfadados. Eso era obvio. Seguí el olor del perfume de Krista hasta –lo que era- un acantilado. Me escondí en los lindes del bosque, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Krista estaba tirata sobre el suelo, tomando sol. Y Keira estaba parada a escasos centímetros del borde del acantilado. Miraba fijamente las olas que azotaban contra el pie del acantilado.

_-Jacob…calma.-_dijo Paul.

_-Se va a tirar_.-dije.

_-Ella no es Bella.-_me recordó Jared.

_-Eso lo sé._

Keira suspiró, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermana. Se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó Krista.

-Supongo.

-¿No seguirás pensando en él?

-No.

-No eres una muy buena mentirosa, ¿sabes?

-Entonces, ¿para qué me preguntas?

-Porque quiero que hables de lo que te pasa.

-No me pasa nada, Krista.

-No me mientas. Sé que te pasa algo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Con el matrimonio.

-No lo sé.

-A quien trato de engañar.-Keira suspiró.- No voy a ser feliz junto a Thomas.

-Lo sé. Ni él lo será.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me pidió que me case con él?

-Por su madre.

-No quiero casarme.

-Entonces, no lo hagas.

-Pero…

-Admitámoslo, preferirías mil veces irte de viaje a Europa que estar acá y casarte.

-Me vendría muy bien un viaje a Italia.-bromeó.

-Entonces, márchate y deja todo esto atrás.

-No puedo.

-No lo hagas por Thomas. A él no le importará.

-No es por Thomas.

-Oh… ¿No me estás diciendo que es por…?

-No digas su nombre. No quiero escucharlo.

_-¿Iba a decir tu nombre, Jacob?-_me preguntó Seth.

_-No tengo idea._

_-Cálmate, Jacob.-_me dijo Sam.- _Estás muy nervioso._

_-¿Cómo no estarlo?_

_-Esto no significa nada, Jacob._-me dijo Paul.- _Ella puede estar hablando de cualquiera._

_-¡Es obvio que está hablando de mí!_

_-No, no lo es_.-me dijo Leah.- ¿_Cómo sabes tú que no tiene un amante por ahí?_

_-¡NO!_

_-Puede ser una posibilidad_.-me dijo Sam.

_-¿Por qué no me dejan solo?_

_-Ni pensarlo.-_dijo Quil.

Gruñí y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Sabes qué?-dijo Keira de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a seguir con lo del matrimonio.

-¿¡Por qué!?

Krista se paró y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Porque es lo correcto. Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-¡No puedes casarte con Thomas!

-Krista…si te gusta…

-No, no me gusta.

-¿Entonces…?

-No puedes, no lo amas.

-Pero eso hará que mamá me deje de molestar. Y es lo correcto.

-¡Pero tú no lo amas!

-No quiero hablar más del tema.

-Dime una buena razón para que lo hagas. Y no me digas porque es lo correcto.

-Cuando me case, te llevaré a vivir conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Te voy a llevar a vivir conmigo para que mamá te deje tranquila.

-Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ustedes quieran tener…?

-No lo digas…-le advirtió Keira.

-Maravillosos bebés.-Krista sonrió al pronunciarlo.

-Yo no voy a tener hijos.

-Ja, no te creo.-dijo Krista con ironía.

-_Jacob, esto no te hace bien.-_me dijo Leah.

-_Será mejor que te marches de acá. Vuelve a la cueva…_

_-Eso haré, Sam._

_-Que bueno.-_me dijo Sam.

Di media vuelta y comencé a correr hacia la cueva. Uno a uno salieron de fase, dejándome un poco de privacidad. Mis pensamientos estaban revueltos. Lo que había escuchado me había dejado confuso. Keira no quería casarse y aún así lo haría. ¿Qué veía en eso que le hacía pensar que era lo correcto? Entré a la cueva y salí de fase. Me vestí y me senté enfadado sobre mi improvisada cama. Estuve pensando alrededor de una hora. Hasta que decidí salir a hablar con Krista. Ella sabría qué hacer. Di un paso fuera de la cueva y el pánico me invadió.

El olor a chupasangre era más intenso. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? El chupasangre había estado merodeando por acá. Y eso era peligroso. Decidí entrar en fase y recorrer el perímetro. Si el chupa sangre estaba cerca, lo pensaría dos veces si me veía. Pero no vi nada y eso me preocupó aún más. Decidí tranquilizarme e ir en busca de Krista. Salí de fase, me vestí y subí hasta su habitación. Ella estaba tendida sobre su cama, leyendo.

-Hola, Jacob.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

-Entretenida.

-¿Dónde fueron?

-Ah, eso es un secreto.

-Oh, vamos. A mí me lo puedes decir.

-Fuimos a un lugar secreto, a un lugar donde siempre vamos cuando queremos escapar un rato de casa.

-¿Es lindo?

Traté de parecer interesado.

-No lo sé. Keira conoce el lugar y siempre me lleva. Yo no alcancé a conocerlo.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Pero me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

-Siempre hay esperanzas.

-Que positivo.

-Así soy yo.-dije.

Ella me sonrió y volvió a su lectura. Me senté a su lado en silencio.

-Sé que quieres algo, Jacob.

-¿Yo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay…

-¿Qué?

-Algo peligroso en el bosque.

-¿Algo peligroso?-levantó la mirada y me miró aterrorizada.

-Así es.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sí.

-Entonces, por favor, no se acerquen al bosque si yo no estoy con ustedes.

-¿Es por el animal ese?

-No…es otra cosa…

-¿Cosa?

-Por favor, no preguntes más.

-Ok, ok. No pregunto más. Pero si nosotras no vamos al bosque tú…

-Debo ir a ustedes.

-Así es.

-Ok, está bien. Mientras no vayan al bosque.

-Yo mantendré a Keira lejos del bosque.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Te vas ahora?

-Sí, tengo que llamar a unos amigos.

-Ok, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.-me despedí.

Salí de su habitación y me marché a mi cueva. Donde entré en fase.

_-¿Qué piensas, Sam?-_pregunté.

-_Esto es malo, Jacob…_

º0º0º0º0º

**¡¡He vueltooo!! Con un nuevo capítulo de Someone to Save You. Agradezco la paciencia y espero q me dejen un review contándome q opinan. Adiós!!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	12. All You Wanted

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo**** Doce: All You Wanted.**

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
so I tried to be like you  
and I got swept away_

**Krista POV.**

Mantener alejada a Keira del bosque era una misión muy difícil. Ella se empeñaba en llevarme, pero yo me resistía. Si Jacob me había dicho que no me acercara al bosque porque era peligroso, yo le creía. Keira no sabía nada y no sospechaba nada. Ella pensaba que sólo era uno de mis caprichos y con esa excusa se conformaba. Ese día, había insistido que la acompañara. Mamá tenía planeado un día sólo para preparativos para la boda. Y a Keira se le había ocurrido torturarme, así que me había invitado. A mamá se le había ocurrido llevarnos a New York para comprar algunas cosas esenciales para la boda. Así que allí estaba, parada al lado de Keira mientras ella miraba flores. Estábamos en una de las florerías más grandes y ostentosas de New York.

-Aquí es donde compran las flores las celebridades.-nos repitió por trigésima vez en el día.

-¿En serio?-dijo Keira con sarcasmo.

Yo aguanté la risa que luchaba por salir. Escuché a mamá bufar. Se había enojado por la broma.

-Ella es la que se lo toma mal.-me susurró Keira.

-Déjala.-le dije.- Nunca entenderá una broma porque ha perdido el sentido del humor.

-Los tecitos con gente de alta sociedad produce eso.-bromeó Keira.

Tosí para ocultar una carcajada. Si Keira seguía haciendo bromas, iba a estallar tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué te parecen las hortensias?-le preguntó mamá a Keira.

-No.-dijo Keira.

-¿Es que ninguna flor te gusta?

-Ya te dije que me gustan los girasoles, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No pienso usarlos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo mis razones.

-¡Eres tan complicada!-se quejó.

Me acerqué a Keira, ella me tomó del brazo. Comenzamos a caminar por el local a paso lento.

-¿Ya nos alejamos de mamá?-le pregunté.

-Así es. ¿Por qué?

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no girasoles?

-Porque…no quiero.

-¿Jacob?

-No me molestes con eso de nuevo.-bufó.

-Te molestaré todas las veces que sea necesario. Tienes que decir lo que piensas, no te puedes quedar con todo guardado.

-Krista…

-¿Qué?

-Me ha resultado hasta ahora.-murmuró.

-¿Lo dices sólo por Jacob?

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-¿Por qué insistes?

-Porque sonó como si lo vinieras haciendo desde antes.

-Te estás inventando cosas.

-¡Keira!-gritó nuestra madre.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó molesta.

-¿Te gustan los lirios?

-Prefiero las nomeolvides.

-¿Para qué quieres esa flor?-preguntó mamá extrañada.

-Porque me gusta.

-Keira…-susurré.

-No.-me dijo con tono autoritario.

-¿No prefieres los lirios?

-Bueno.-dijo de mala gana.- Que sean lirios. Haz lo que quieras…-refunfuñó.

-Es tu boda.-le dije seriamente.- Haz lo que tú quieras hacer, Keira.

-¿Qué saco con eso? Mamá siempre me pasa a llevar.

-¡Lucha, Keira!

-No quiero, Krista.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no vale la pena. Tú sabes que no vale la pena.

-¡Chicas!-gritó mamá.- Nos vamos a la siguiente tienda.

Keira comenzó a caminar y me arrastró hasta el auto. Mamá iba acompañada de la madre de Thomas. Entre las dos se la pasaban conversando y contándose chismes de las personas que conocían.

-¡Te vas a morir cuando veas los arreglos!-dijo la madre de Thomas.

-¿Qué arreglo eligieron?-preguntó Krista.

-¡Uno con lirios maravillosos!-dijo mi madre.

-Maravilloso.-murmuró Keira.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?-pregunté.

-A la primera prueba del vestido.-dijo la madre de Thomas.

-¿El diseño está listo?-pregunté.

-Así es.-me dijo.- Keira lo diseñó.

-¿Lo diseñaste?-le pregunté sorprendida.

-Así es. Fue algo del momento.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.

-también diseñé tu vestido.

-¿Mi vestido?-pregunté emocionada.

-Obvio que sí. Mi dama de honor tiene que tener el mejor vestido de la fiesta…sin contar el mío, por supuesto.

-¿Voy a ser tu dama de honor?

-No nos adelantemos a los hechos.-dijo mamá.

-Yo ya lo decidí.-dijo Keira.

-Thomas tiene una hermana también. Debes pensar en ella…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a elegir a la hermana de Thomas sobre mi propia hermana?

-Bueno, yo…-susurró mamá.

-Krista será mi dama de honor y punto.

-¿De qué color es el vestido?-pregunté para cambiar el tema.

-Rosado.

-¡Genial!-dije emocionada.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.

-¿Cómo es?

-Secreto.

-¡Anda, cuéntame!

-Lo que te diré es que te verás muy sexy.

-¡Gracias!-la abracé.

El auto se detuvo y Keira me ayudó a bajarme. Entramos a un lugar donde había mucho ruido. Cuando entramos, todos guardaron silencio. Keira me ayudó a lo tropezar con nada. Nos detuvimos y mamá habló.

-Quiero ver a Jean-Pierre.-le dijo a alguien.

-Enseguida señora St. James.

Silencio. Al parecer, la señorita estaba buscando al tal Jean-Pierre. Keira comenzó a describirme el lugar. Solía hacer eso cada vez que estábamos en un lugar desconocido para mí. Su descripción fue chistosa. Para ella todo era muy pomposo y muy ostentoso. Keira se había opuesto rotundamente a hacerse el vestido en ese lugar, pero mamá la había convencido. Hacía una semana que le había entregado su boceto al diseñador. Y ahora estaba ansiosa por ver si éste había seguido sus indicaciones.

-¡Madre santa…!-susurró Keira.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

Keira me soltó con delicadeza y se marchó. Escuché los susurros de varias personas.

-¡Jean-Pierre!-exclamó mamá sorprendida.- ¡Te has lucido!

-¿Te gustó, Stella?

-¡Me encantó!-dijo emocionada.- ¡Pruébatelo, Keira!

-Me da miedo dañarlo.

-No le pasará nada.-dio Jean-Pierre.- Seguí todas tus indicaciones. Es un vestido muy hermoso.

-Gracias.-susurró Keira.- Krista…

-¿Qué?

-Acompáñame a probármelo.

-Bueno.

Seguí su voz y ella me guió hasta el probador. Entramos y escuché como se ponía el vestido. Sabía que yo no la podía ayudar a ponérselo. Más bien, yo era su apoyo moral. Tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo era el vestido y como se veía.

-Descríbemelo.-le rogué.

-Es blanco perlado. Es un vestido, pero tiene dos partes.

-¿Cómo?

-Es un corsé y una falda.

-Ok, continúa.

-Ven, toca.

Agarró mi mano y la colocó sobre el vestido. Era de seda. Seguí tocando. El corsé tenía encaje y la falda era lisa. El vestido era strapless y era ajustado a su cuerpo. Lo que haría que sus curvas se notaran aún más. Keira siempre sabía cómo mostrar su cuerpo de una forma no vulgar.

-¡Te ves hermosa!-le dije.

-Gracias. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. ¿De qué color es el velo?

-Del mismo blanco perlado, pero un tono más oscuro.

-Muy buena elección. Usarás el velo durante toda la ceremonia, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¡Te verás hermosa!-dije emocionada.

-Espera a ver tu vestido.

-¿Cuándo estará listo?

-Supongo que la próxima semana.

-¡Qué emoción!

-Ahora tengo que salir para que me vean.

-Suerte.

Salió del probador y escuché como todo el mundo soltaba un "Dios santo". Esta era la primera vez que deseaba poder ver. Me gustaría poder verla. Poder ser parte activa de los preparativos. Pero no podía, ya que no podía ver. Keira era muy amable al tratar de incluirme. Siempre hacía lo mismo para que no me sintiera dejada de lado. Volvió a entrar al probador. Se sacó el vestido y lo metió en la bolsa en la que venía.

-Te vas a ver hermosa con tu vestido en el altar.

-Sí.-susurró.

-¿No te emociona imaginártelo?

-Me muero de ganas.

-Keira…

-Esto es lo mejor para todos. Basta, Krista.

-¡Keira, Krista!-chilló mamá.- ¡Nos vamos!

Salimos del probador y Keira le entregó a alguien su vestido.

-Muchas gracias, Jean-Pierre.

Mamá le dio dos besos –uno en cada mejilla- y nos marchamos. Eso era tan típico de ella. Se creía francesa, sólo pro tener un par de amigos franceses. Toda la tarde seguimos en lo mismo. Fuimos a ver la torta, la vajilla, lo bebestible y por último fuimos a ver a la persona que se encargaba de planear la boda.

-Las mesas estarán distribuidas de este modo.-explicaba ella.- Para la chica ciega, las mesas serán redondas y estarán exactamente a cinco metros una de la otra.

-Gracias.-dije de mala gana.

La mujer esa me trataba diferente y no me gustaba. Estaba a punto de pegarle, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque la mamá de Thomas estaba presente. Así que me comporté. Keira reía entre dientes cada vez que la mujer esa se refería a mí como "la chica ciega". Ella sabía que me molestaba y eso le daba más risa aún. Volvimos a casa después de una media hora. Dejamos a la mamá de Thomas en su casa y el chofer condujo hasta nuestra casa.

-Bueno, casi todo está listo.-comentó mamá.

-Falta el vestido de Krista.-dijo Keira.

-Para eso hay tiempo.

-No quiero que sea lo último que hagas.

-Tranquila, Keira. Ya estarán listos los vestidos.

-¿Vestidos?-preguntó.

-El de Krista y el de la hermana de Thomas.

-Mamá, ya te dije que no quiero a la hermana de Thomas.

-Pero ya está decidido. Ya le dije a Jean-Pierre que haga otro vestido.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Keira enfadada.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque sí.

-¡Krista es mi hermana y ella va a ser la única dama de honor!

El auto se detuvo.

-¡Basta de rabietas!-chilló enfadada mamá.- ¡Me cansé!

-¡Tú eres la que no entiende!

Keira se bajó del auto, muy enfadado. Me quedé en silencio y mamá bufó.

-Desde tu accidente siempre ha estado empedernida en incluirte en todo. Simplemente, no lo comprendo.

Se bajó del auto y me dejó sola. El chofer me ofreció su ayuda y yo lo rechacé. Me bajé y subí con cuidado las escaleras hasta la habitación de Keira. Golpeé la puerta y ella me dejó entrar.

-Eres muy amable.-le dije.

-Eres mi hermana. Es tu derecho.

-Mamá me dijo algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que tú -desde que pasó el accidente- te has encargado de cuidarme.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo.- Yo te cuido porque soy tu hermana mayor.

-Tres minutos mayor.

-Igual, soy tu hermana mayor y debo cuidarte.

-¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

-Yo…

-Keira, cuéntame la verdad sobre ese día.

Sentí como Keira se tiraba sobre mí y me abrazaba con fuerza. Comenzó a llorar sin parar. La abracé de vuelta y comencé a acariciarle la espalda.

-Tranquila.

-¡Lo siento!-sollozó.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por lo que pasó ese día!

-¿Qué pasó ese día?

-Yo…-hipó.- Yo…

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo estaba jugando con esa pelota!-chilló.

-¿Qué?-pregunté desconcertada.

-¡Le saqué a papá una de sus pelotas y comencé a jugar! Volteé a ver otra cosa por sólo un segundo y…

-La máquina para cortar el pasto se tragó la pelota.-dije.

-¡Lo siento! ¡¡Perdóname!!-me rogó.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No tengo nada de qué perdonarte. Tu cuenta conmigo quedó saldada hace muchos años.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Primero que nada, cargaste con la culpa todos estos años. Y segundo, tú siempre has cuidado de mí. ¿Cómo puedo exigirte algo ahora?

-¡No se vale!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Debes culparme!

-No lo haré.

-Krista, por favor.-me sacudió.

-No. Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo te voy a culpar por un error?

-¡Un error que te costó la vista!

-¡Keira!-le grité y le pegué una cachetada.- ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar que te lamentes por eso. Te redimiste todos estos años. Si hay alguien que está en deuda, soy yo. Tú te encargaste hacer de mi vida una vida feliz.

-Pero…pero…

-Admitámoslo, eres la única que se preocupa realmente por mí. Mamá nunca me quiso y papá se siente culpable. Tú siempre te preocupaste de verdad. Fuiste la que estuvo ahí para mí cuando más te necesité…

-Yo…

-No digas nada. No necesito saber más.

-¡Lo siento!-me dijo de nuevo.

Me abrazó con más fuerza que antes.

-Eres una estúpida. ¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes?

-Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

-Tuviste la razón, debías esperar.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Porque si me lo hubieses dicho antes, me hubiese enfadado.

-¿Y ahora no estás enfadada?

-Para nada.

-¿Segura?

-Segura. Sólo estoy un poco…

-¿Decepcionada?

-Preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que el único motivo por el cual te estás casando es alejarme de mamá.

-¿Funciona?

-¡Keira!

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que desperdicies tu vida sólo por mí.

-No la estoy desperdiciando. Estoy muy segura que Thomas será un increíble mejor amigo.

-¡Pero tú quieres estar con Jacob!

-A quien engaño.-rió entre dientes.- Jake es sólo un capricho que tengo. Ya se me pasará.

-Ya se te hubiese pasado si solo fuese un capricho.

-Krista, esta es mi vida y yo decido que hacer.

-¡Pero la estás sacrificando!

-Las dos seremos felices. Yo lo veo como un gran plan.

-¡Keira!

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Eres muy testaruda.

-Esa soy yo.

-Siempre quise ser como tú.-le confesé.

-¿De qué modo?

-Siempre quise ser fuerte como tú. Siempre te has enfrentado a las dificultades con tu mejor disposición. Eres mi ídolo.

-Y yo siempre quise ser como tú.-rió entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ves las cosas desde otra perspectiva, siempre ves las cosas más allá de lo evidente.

-Deberíamos intercambiar de vida.-le propuse.

-Sería genial.-rió con ganas.

Esa noche dormí con ella, como cuando éramos pequeñas y a mí me daban pesadillas. Ella se quedó dormida instantáneamente. Yo –en cambio- me costó quedarme dormida. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

-Jake…-susurró Keira entre sueños.

Ahogué la risa. Keira no podía decirme que no estaba completamente enamorada de Jacob. Mañana le diría lo mucho que susurraba su nombre en sueños. Se moriría de vergüenza….

º0º0º0º0º

**Una que otras aclaraciones:**

**No voy a dejar de escribir este fic aún cuando haya salido BD.**

**No he leído BD así que no habrá spoilers.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews. Si les ha gustado el capítulo, aprieten botoncito que dice "Go"**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	13. Dig

****

Someone To Save You.

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo**** Trece: Dig.**

_If I turn into another  
Dig me up from under what is covering  
the better part of me  
Sing this song  
Remind me that we'll always have each other  
when everything else is gone._

**Keira POV.**

Pasaron días…no, semanas sin que viéramos a Jake. No es que me interesara verlo, pero estaba preocupada. ¿Se había marchado? ¿Me había dejado? Un millón de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza. Y no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Los preparativos para la boda avanzaban a gran velocidad. Y yo me sentía parada a un lado de la carretera, mirando como todo esto avanzaba a gran velocidad. Mi mamá se había encargado de todo. Aún así, sentía que esto no era para mí. Todo iba mal últimamente. Le había confesado mi culpabilidad a Krista y ella se lo había tomado bien. ¿Cómo te tomas bien una noticia de ese calibre? Ella era extraña. Eso me había quedado claro.

-¿Keira?-me preguntó mamá.

-¿Ah?-dije.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó.

Volví a la realidad. Mi madre estaba sentada frente a mí junto a la madre de Thomas. Las dos me miraban extrañadas. En la sala donde nos encontrábamos había también otras mujeres. Estas mujeres eran amigas de mi madre y de la madre de Thomas. Ahora que me casaba, querían que me uniera a su grupo.

-Estaba contando los días que faltan para el matrimonio.-fingí emoción.

-Ah.-dijeron todas al unísono.

-¡Yo estaba igual que tú!-me dijo una de las mujeres.

-Y yo también.-dijo otra.- Todos los días contaba los días que faltaban para que mi Daniel y yo nos casáramos. Cuando por fin llegó el día, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Me imagino.-mascullé.

Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar sobre los días de sus matrimonios. Todos eran días felices y todas contaban lo felices y alegres que estaban con sus respectivos maridos. Todo era felicidad en la vida de estas mujeres. Todas estaban vestidas como mujeres de alta sociedad, con vestidos de diseñadores famosos y collares de perlas. Todas eran iguales y yo no quería pertenecer a ese grupo. Prefería ser atropellada por mi Hummer antes de formar parte de ellas. Bebí el por completo el té que tenía al frente. Y en ese momento, deseé que fuera algo más fuerte, como ron.

-¡Obvio que hará lo de la liga!-dijo mi madre- Es algo atrevido, pero es una tradición.

-No creo que quieras que Thomas me saque la liga, mamá.-le advertí.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó.

-Porque tengo un tatuaje en mi muslo y no creo que todos los invitados quieran ver eso. Con permiso.

Me paré y me marché de ahí. Por suerte la reunión había sido en mi casa. Subí las escaleras y entré a la habitación de Krista. Ella estaba torada sobre su cama, escuchando música.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Son todas unas barbies que lo único que hacen es sacarle dinero a sus esposos.

-Supongo que eso fue un "me fue mal".

-¡Esas mujeres son tan superficiales!

-Lo sé. Son como mamá.

-Hablando de ella, no creo que me quiera hablar por un par de días.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que tenía un tatuaje en mi muslo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Lo sé. Pero fue entretenido ver su cara.

-¿Lo dijiste frente a todas sus amigas?

-Sí.

-Muy atrevido.

-A lo más me castigará un par de semanas.

-Te va a exigir que te quites el tatuaje que no tienes.

-Bueno, le diré que fue un chiste. Además, lo único que tengo en el muslo son un par de viejas cicatrices y uno que otro moretón.

-Entiendo lo de las cicatrices, ya que son las que te quedaron después de tus varias experimentaciones con los deportes extremos. Pero… ¿moretones? ¿Has vuelto a andar en moto?

-Que me vaya a casar no significa que deje mis viejos hábitos atrás.

-La vez pasada que te subiste a una moto te rompiste la pierna.

-Un accidente pequeño y yo no lo provoqué.

-¡Te tuvieron que operar!

-Fue una operación menor.-dije tratando de sacarle un poco el peso al asunto.

-¡Eres increíble!

-No me juzgues.

-¿Para qué lo haces?

-Porque necesito la adrenalina.

-¿Adrenalina? ¿Arriesgas tu vida sólo para tener un golpe de adrenalina?

-Así es.-me encogí de hombros.- Además me ayuda a olvidar lo que está pasando.

-Genial, ahora todo esto es por Jacob.

-Nunca dije que se tratara de él.-fruncí el ceño.

-Todo esto es por él.

-No comiences…

-¡Yo comienzo cuando quiero hacerlo!

-Ya te enfadaste.

-¡Keira, estas arriesgando tu vida de nuevo!

-Siempre lo he hecho. Esta vez no es diferente a las otras.

-¡Las otras veces lo hacías para ser rebelde! Esta vez lo haces por un estúpido capricho…

Mamá entró hecha una furia a la habitación. Krista guardó silencio. Mamá me miró enfadada. Pude notar en sus ojos su gran deseo de matarme aquí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté con inocencia.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-me chilló.- ¡¡Tuve que explicarle a todo el mundo que lo que dijiste era una broma!!

-Lo fue.-dije.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así al frente de mis amigas!?

-Porque me pareció chistoso.

-¡A ellas no les pareció chistoso!

-Bueno, se van a tener que acostumbrar a mi sentido de humor si quieren que me una a su grupo.

-¡No!-me gritó.

Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera. Krista me agarró de la mano. Estaba temblando del susto.

-¿Qué tratas de decir…?-le pregunté con cautela.

-¡Si hay alguien que se va a tener que adaptar, eres tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! Tu comportamiento irresponsable se acabó.

-Yo no soy…

Pero no me dejó terminar mi frase. Me pegó una cachetada con toda su fuerza. Ella jadeaba y yo me quedé en silencio. Krista ahogó un grito cuando escuchó el sonido. Me paré de la cama de Krista y miré a mi madre a los ojos. Ella me miró asustada. Sabía que yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Salí corriendo de la habitación de Krista y nadie me detuvo. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y salí por la cocina. Ni me cuestioné lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer. Me adentré al bosque y me dirigí a la cueva de Jake. Con la rama de un árbol me hice un rasguño en el brazo. Enseguida comenzó a sangrar.

-Genial.-mascullé- Lo que me faltaba.

Traté de parar que la sangre saliera con un pañuelo, pero la sangre seguía saliendo. Al parecer, el rasguño había sido profundo. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que escuché un gruñido sepulcral. Me paralicé enseguida. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sentí como algo se acercaba, podía escuchar sus pasos. Mi respiración se aceleró, al igual que el ritmo de mi corazón.

-¿Quién está ahí?-pregunté.

Volví a escuchar el gruñido sepulcral, pero esta vez venía de detrás de mí. Volteé lentamente, temiendo a que alguien pudiera estar detrás de mí. Pero no había nadie. Volví a escuchar pasos a mí alrededor. Esto se estaba poniendo aterrador. Sentí una mano gélida acariciar mi mejilla. Di un salto hacia adelante cuando sentí el roce. Pero no había nada detrás de mí. No había nadie a mí alrededor. Comencé a llorar en silencio.

-Jake…-susurré con un hilo de voz.

Enseguida escuché un aullido. Era de un lobo, de eso estaba segura. Escuché como los pasos se alejaban y el lobo se acercaba a mí. Mis rodillas flaquearon y caí de bruces al suelo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. Los pasos del lobo se transformaron a pasos de humano. Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos. Agarré una piedra del suelo y estaba preparada para lanzársela a la persona que se estaba acercando.

-¡Soy yo!-gritó Jake.

Venía corriendo hacia mí y sólo llevaba puesto un par de pantalones. Se acercó a mí y me revisó completa. Lo miré aterrorizada.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo.-me susurró.

Me lancé a sus brazos y rompí a llorar con fuerza. Me abrazó y trató de calmarme.

-¿Qué fue eso?-logré articular.

-Tranquila, ya estás a salvo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno…

-¡Jake, esa cosa me tocó!-le dije desesperada.

-Pero… ¿no te hizo daño?

-¡Me acarició la mejilla con su mano gélida!

-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué se supone que debía hacerme?

-Tranquila, nada malo te pasará. Ya se fue y no volverá.

-¿Y el lobo?

-¿Qué lobo?

-¡Escuché el aullido de un lobo! Eso espantó a esa cosa y el lobo comenzó a caminar hacia acá….luego…luego…

-¿Luego qué?

-Tú apareciste.-susurré.

-Yo estaba cerca…

-Jake…

-¿Qué?

-Hay alguna posibilidad que…

-¿Qué?

-Tú…tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Seas ese lobo?

-¿Te estás escuchando?

-Jake, puede ser una posibilidad.

-Este no es el mundo fantástico de Harry Potter, Keira. Eso que estás diciendo no existe.

-¡Eres un hombre lobo!-chillé.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para conversar sobre esto.-me dijo tajante.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Keira….

-¡Me salvaste de eso…! Pero, ¿Qué era eso?

-Keira…

-¿Cuál es el enemigo mortal del hombre lobo?-pensé en voz alta.- ¡Los vampiros!

-Ves muchas películas de ficción.

-¿Esa cosa era un vampiro? Eso explicaría el porqué de la temperatura de su mano. ¿Ese vampiro me quería comer?

No me dijo nada. Me tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar. Le discutí. No me gustaba que me trataran así. Entramos a su cueva y me sentó sobre la cama. No habló y cada vez que yo trataba de preguntarle algo, me hacía callar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la su mirada era torva. Decidí que era mejor guardar silencio. Si él quería contarme qué estaba pasando, lo haría. Se encargó de desinfectar mi herida y procurar curármela.

-Gracias.-susurré.

-No tenía intenciones de meterte en esto.-dijo.

No me miraba a los ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en cualquier otra parte. No se atrevía a mirarme. Agarré su mentón con mi mano y volteé su rostro para que me mirara. En sus ojos pude ver furia, rabia y enojo.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte con mis preguntas. Es sólo que todo esto me parece tan…fantástico.

-La última persona que se vio involucrada en todo esto, terminó casándose con un chupasangre.-desvió la mirada.

-Jake…

-No quiero que te involucres.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me olvide de esto?

-Sí.

-¡No voy a poder!

-Debes intentarlo. Es lo mejor.

Agarré su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos. En ese momento sentí una fuerza en mi interior. Esa fuerza me impulsaba a hacer algo. Y no pude decirle que no. Me incliné hacia adelante y junté mis labios con los de Jake. Al principio no reaccionó, pero luego, se concentró en devolverme el beso. Pude sentir la pasión que Jake trataba de entregarme por medio de este beso. Sus manos se colocaron –discretamente- sobre mi cadera. Hizo un poco de fuerza y logró que me tendiera sobre la cama. Colocó su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero se sentía increíblemente bien hacer el mal. No quería despegarme de él, pero necesitaba tomar aire. Lo empujé y sus labios se despegaron de los míos. Me miró sorprendido.

-Bueno…-dije jadeante.- Eso fue…

-¿Beso mal?-me preguntó.

-Para nada.-no podía dejar de jadear.

Se acercó a mí, con las intenciones de comenzar de nuevo. Pero me opuse.

-Esto está mal.-susurré.

-¿Te asusto?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-Me voy a casar.

-Siempre puedo ser tu amante.-rió entre dientes.

-Por más que encuentre atractiva esa proposición, tendré que rechazarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que hacer lo correcto.

-¿Quién dice que yo no soy lo correcto?

-Yo lo digo.

-¡No te comprendo!

Se paró y comenzó a caminar por la cueva. Junté toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba y me paré.

-Lo siento, Jake.

-Shush.-me dijo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra de una de las paredes de la cueva. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Estuvo así por un minuto. Luego volteó para verme.

-Si te cuento la verdad, ¿no te alejarás?

-Sabes que nada podrá alejarme de ti.

-Nunca digas nunca.

-Cuéntame.

Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

-Hay varias leyendas en mi tribu. Y una de ellas cuenta que nosotros, los quileutes, descendemos de los lobos. Ellos son nuestros hermanos y no podemos hacerles daño.-guardó silencio.

-Continúa.

-Luego están las leyendas de los fríos. Dice la leyenda que mi tatarabuelo conoció a un frío y fue él quien selló el pacto con ellos.

-¿Fríos? ¿Qué pacto?

-Los fríos son los chupasangre.

-Vampiros.-susurré.

-Exacto.

-Continúa, por favor.

-El pacto que sellaron con mi tatarabuelo es lo que los mantiene alejados de nuestra tierra. Se supone que los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos que se transforman en hombres.

-O sea, tú.

-Así es.

-Interesante…nunca pensé que ese tipo de criaturas existiera.

-Es como salido de una historia de terror, ¿no?

-Algo parecido.

-El grupo de fríos que llegó a Forks era diferente. No se alimentaban como los demás, lo que suponía que no eran gran amenaza para la tribu.

-¿De qué se alimentaban?

-Se hacían llamar a sí mismos "vegetarianos".

-¿No tomaban sangre humana?

-No, se alimentaban de animales.

-Bueno, por lo menos no son una gran amenaza.

-Es por eso que se hizo el pacto. Nosotros no los delataríamos, si ellos se mantenían fuera de nuestras tierras.

-¿Y esos vampiros siguen en Forks?

-Sí, pero se habían marchado por un tiempo y ahora volvieron.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?-pregunté.

-Eres muy curiosa.-me sonrió.

-Mira quién habla.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal sentir curiosidad.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.

-Realmente no sé donde han estado. Pero sé que estuvieron acá.

-¿Acá?

-Sí.

-¿Los conozco? ¿Es alguna amiga de mi mamá?

-Sí, los conoces. Y no, no es ninguna amiga de tu madre.

-¿Quién puede ser?

-No me interesa que lo sepas. Tengo otra duda…

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-¿No te asusta?

-Sí.-admití.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Por qué no sales corriendo y chillando despavorida?

-Porque tú me vas a proteger si llegase a aparecer uno de esos chupasangre.

-¿Yo?

-Ninguno se atreverá a acercarse a mí si tú estás a mi lado.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le acaricié la mejilla con mi mano.

-Créeme.-me paré- Después de todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida, tu historia es sólo un cuento para niños.

-¿Qué cosas has hecho?-me preguntó divertido.

-Me he tirado con mi moto de un avión…entre muchas otras cosas.

-¿Estás loca?

-Tenía un paracaídas, tontito.

-Igual, es muy peligroso.

-Me gusta sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

-Eres una demente.

-No, sólo estoy buscando algo que me haga sentir viva.

-¿Lo has encontrado?

Lo miré de reojo.

-Eso parece.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Él me alcanzó sin ningún problema.

-¿No le dirás a nadie?

-¿Quién me va a creer?

-No me importa…

-Sí, Jake. Guardaré tu secreto.

Me incliné hacia él y le di un último beso. Luego, me marché. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	14. Too Close For Comfort

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo**** Catorce: ****Too Close For Comfort.**

_And yes I regret  
All these mistakes  
I don't know why you're leaving Me  
But I know you must have your reasons  
There's tears in your eyes  
I watch as you cry  
But it's getting late_

**Jacob POV.**

-¡_Eres un idiota_!-me gritó Leah enfadada.

Y no podía culparla. Había roto las reglas y me merecía recibir el enfado de todos. Podía ver lo que estaban pensando. Algunos estaban enfadados y otros estaban simplemente decepcionados. Pero todos coincidían en algo. Todos querían que volviera a donde mi verdadero hogar estaba.

_-Ni lo piensen_.-les dije.

_-¿Por qué no?-_me preguntó Jared.

_-Porque se lo prometí._

_-No nos interesa si se lo prometiste o no._-me dijo Paul.- _Tú vuelves mañana a más tardar._

_-No._

_-Jacob, recapacita_.-me dijo Embry.- ¿_Qué sacas de todo esto? _

_-No la puedo abandonar._

_-¿No puedes o no quieres?_-me preguntó Quil.

_-No quiero.-_admití, ya que no sacaba nada si les mentía.

_-Basta_.-dijo Sam.- _Jacob Black, esta es una advertencia. Si vuelves a ponernos en peligro, te iremos a buscar._

_-No les tengo miedo._

_-¿Es que no lo vez?_-me dijo Jared.

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Te estás volviendo adicto!-_me dijo Jared.

-_Yo no lo veo así._-dije con calma.

_-¿Te estás enamorando?-_me preguntó Seth.

_-No._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué?-_me dijo Paul.

_-Creo que…_

_-¿Qué?-_preguntó Quil.

_-Creo que estoy sufriendo…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Una imprimación?-_preguntó sarcástica Leah.

-_Sí._-dije.

-_Eso es grave_.-me dijo Sam.

-_Es algo genial, no grave._

_-Jacob, ese no es tu hogar. No sacarás nada si te…_

_-Este es mi hogar ahora, Sam._

_-No te estás imprimando, te estás volviendo adicto a ella._-concluyó Paul.

_-No.-_dije seguro de lo que me estaba pasando.

-_No sabes lo que se siente, Jacob_.-me dijo Quil.- ¿_Cómo sabes si en verdad es una imprimación?_

_-¿Lo sabes tú? Porque perseguir a una niñita de dos años no lo considero una imprimación._

_-Ya basta.-_dijo Sam.

_-¡Él comenzó_!-me defendí.

-_Jacob, debes volver ahora mismo_.-me ordenó Sam.

-_No._

_-Jacob…_

_-No lo haré. Me rehúso._

_-No tienes opción_.-dijo Sam.

-_Vengan a buscarme, yo no me iré._

Salí de fase y me senté sobre la cama. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Ya no había vuelta atrás para mí. Me paré y me vestí. No quería apartarme de Keira, la necesitaba para poder respirar. Ella se había transformado en mi aire. Y eso no era lo peor, ella se había transformado en lo que yo necesitaba. Ella se había transformado en mi todo. No sabía si podía resistir pasar un solo día sin verla. Así que me puse la mejor ropa que encontré y salí en su búsqueda. Subí hasta su habitación, pero no la encontré ahí. Me dirigía a la habitación de Krista, pero ella tampoco estaba. Bajé al primer piso y me escondí detrás de unos matorrales.

Me asomé un poco para ver mejor. Me quedé helado al ver a un hombre parado al lado de Keira y tomado de su mano. Sentí como la rabia me invadía. ¿Era ese el prometido? Él se acercó a Keira y la besó en los labios. Ella se quedó quieta y no hizo ningún intento para responderle el beso. Cuando se separaron, Keira desvió su mirada. Y ésta se encontró con la mía. Movió sus labios y formó mi nombre. El hombre no se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a caminar hacia otra habitación. Keira caminó detrás de él. Los seguí por la ventana. Habían entrado al comedor. Allí estaban Keira, su prometido, Krista y su madre. Keira miraba de reojo con dirección a mí. Yo me quedé quieto durante toda la cena. Ni siquiera me moví cuando comenzó a llover. Keira se paró de la mesa y se marchó del comedor. Subí hasta su habitación y entré. Ella entró, cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí.

-¿¡Estás demente!?

La agarré de la cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Ella trató de protestar, pero la besé para que guardara silencio. Me devolvió el beso y –hasta- dejó que mi lengua jugara un poco con la suya. Ya me estaba volviendo un experto en esas cosas. Me empujó un poco y me separé de ella.

-¿Qué decías?-le dije sonriendo.

-Estás demente.-dijo jadeando.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por el beso o porque te estaba espiando?

-Por lo de espiarme. ¡Cualquiera te pudo haber visto!

-¿Y qué hubiese pasado? ¿Tu novio me iba a enfrentar?

-Jake…

No dejé que continuara. Volví a besarla y ella no se opuso. Por más que me molestara que la hubiese estado espiando, le encantaba que la besara. Metí mis manos debajo de su polera y comencé a acariciarle el abdomen. Y tenía todas las ganas de seguir subiendo, pero ella me detuvo. Me agarró las muñecas y me apartó.

-Jake…esto está mal.

-No está mal si los dos lo deseamos.

-Aún cuando los dos lo deseemos, está mal.

-No me digas que me vas a dejar…

-Sólo te dejaré con las ganas.

-No me hagas esto.

-Por favor, Jake…

-Te amo.-susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Nuestros cuerpos seguían pegados y ella no hizo ademán para separarlos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. Y comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré nuevamente:

-Te amo.

-Jake…-susurró ella.

-Yo sé que a él no lo amas, Keira.

-Jake…

-Puedo escuchar el ritmo acelerado de tu corazón. Sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo.

-No.-dijo tajante.

-¿Qué?

Me aparté un poco de ella y la miré a los ojos. Su semblante se había endurecido y su mirada era torva.

-No te amo.-dijo tajante.

-No te creo.

-Es la verdad.

-Pues no te creo.-le dije enfadado.

-Debes creerlo porque es la verdad.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí, lo es.

-No, no lo es.-insistí.

-Es la verdad, Jake. Yo me voy a casar con otra persona y debes empezar a hacerte la idea.

-Eres una mentirosa.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Qué?-me preguntó.

Nuestras voces comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Yo me estaba enfadando y ella también. Fruncí el ceño y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.

-¡Jugar conmigo!

-¡Porque necesitaba un poco de diversión!

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti?-la acorralé contra una pared.- ¿Un simple juguete?

-¡Sí!-me gritó.

-¡Pues no te creo!

-¡Es la verdad!-chilló.- ¡Sólo jugué contigo para divertirme un momento, Jake! Eres muy fácil de manipular porque eres débil.

-Eres una…

-¿Qué, Jake? ¿Qué soy?

-¡Te odio!

-¡Yo también!

-¡Entonces no me verás más!

-¡Genial!-me gritó.

-¡Ahora puedes volver a jugar con tu nuevo juguete!

Salí de ahí y la dejé sola. Salté desde su habitación y cuando toqué el suelo, salí corriendo hasta mi cueva. Estaba tan enfadado que necesitaba golpear algo con mucha urgencia para sacar todo lo que sentía adentro. Golpeé y pateé todo lo que pasaba frente a mí. Derribé unos cuantos árboles, pero eso no me quitó la frustración y la rabia que sentía adentro. Entré en fase y aullé lo más fuerte posible. El silencio permanente del bosque se estremeció y escuché como muchos animales salían corriendo de sus escondites. Cuando mi aullido se apagó, volví a hacerlo. Escuché pasos acercarse. Salí de fase, me vestí y salí a investigar. Era Krista.

-¿Jacob?

-Aquí estoy.-dije con seriedad.

Ella caminó hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó.

-Muy bien.-le respondí.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Es que Keira me dijo…

-¿Qué le importa a ella como me sienta?-bramé.

-Lo siento…-susurró.- Es que ella me dijo que estabas mal y quise venirte a ver.

-¿Qué?

-Ella me dijo eso…parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué juego está jugando?

-No logro comprender lo que tratas de decirme.

-Ven, entremos a mi cueva antes de que te empapes más de lo que estás.

La guié y la ayudé a sentarse sobre mi cama. Prendí una pequeña fogata para que se calentara. Me senté a su lado y suspiré resignado.

-¿Me puedes contar lo que está pasando?

-Es tu hermana.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Me dijo que fui un simple juguete para ella.

-Supongo que no le creíste, ¿cierto?

-Lo dijo con mucha convicción.

-Ya lo está haciendo de nuevo.-bufó.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Cuando siente que un chico se está acercando mucho a ella, lo aleja.

-¿Crees que me estaba alejando?

-Supongo que sí.

-No creo.

-Debe ser, Jacob. Sé que ella te necesita.

-¿Qué dices?

-Porque te necesita para poder vivir. Ella está completamente enamorada de ti.

-Eso es una mentira. Porque si fuera verdad, no me hubiese tratado como me trató.

-Es por Thomas. Ella piensa que es lo correcto.

-Lo sé. ¿Quién le metió esa idea en la cabeza?

-Ella.

-Pero no lo ama.-repliqué.

-Lo sé y él no la ama a ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Keira no es su estilo. Keira es muy arriesgada y le gusta hacer cosas estúpidas. En cambio Thomas es más tranquilo.

-¿Es Thomas más tu estilo?

-Puede ser…

-Krista…

-Keira lo sabe.-se encogió de hombros.

-Con menos razón debería estar haciéndolo.

-Es tonta.-me dijo.- Ella quiere llevarme a vivir con ella cuando se case. Creo que tiene en mente que yo sea la "amante". Estúpido, ¿cierto?

-Es más estúpido que piense que eso resultará.

-Keira está dispuesta a sacrificar su vida amorosa por mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el accidente.

-¿El que te dejó así?

-Así es.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

-Ella estaba jugando con la pelota de golf cuando se la tragó la máquina para cortar el pasto.

-Es por eso que es muy sobre protectora.

-Así es. Hay veces que pienso que es muy tonta.

-Lo hace porque te quiere.-le dije.

-Pero no logro comprender porque insiste en alejarte.

-Quizás nunca me quiso.-dije con amargura.

-Jacob…

-¿Qué?

-Ella susurra tu nombre en sueños.

-¿Ah?

-Así es, lo he escuchado. Ella susurra tu nombre en sueños, sueña contigo y piensa en ti todo el tiempo.

-No bromees.

-¿Por qué crees que ella me dijo que viniera a verte? Porque está preocupada por ti.

-No me gusta que me manden a volar, para que luego se preocupen por mí.-dije enfadado.

-Vamos a arreglar eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos a hacer que te perdone y te ganarás su corazón de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Una cita romántica y…

-¿Y qué?-le pregunté.

-Bueno, tú sabes.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos Jacob.-dijo algo avergonzada.

-No te entiendo.

-No puedes ser tan inocente.

-De verdad, no te entiendo.

-¿No te lo imaginas?

-Nop.

-Eres más inocente de lo que pensaba. Bueno, lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero ser yo la que arruine tu inocencia, Jacob.-dijo riendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Durante ese momento, pensé muy bien en lo que Krista estaba proponiendo…una cita romántica. ¿Valía la pena intentarlo? Keira ya me había mandado a volar y ¿Quién me aseguraba que no lo haría de nuevo? Si le importaba tanto, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en alejarme? Su estúpida excusa del prometido era inservible y poco creíble. Pero ella la seguía usando. Pero la pregunta que más valía la pena preguntarse era: ¿Keira era lo suficientemente importante para mí como para intentarlo?

-No creo que lo haga.-dije seriamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no vale la pena.

-Jacob…

-Es la verdad, Krista. Tu hermana no me quiere ver y yo no voy a insistir.

-Ella sí te quiere ver.

-No me mientas, por favor.-dije.-A ella sólo le interesa pasarlo bien conmigo…nada más.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te demuestro que ella sí está interesada en ti? Llévame hasta mi habitación. Cuando lleguemos, tú escóndete en su balcón.

Se paró de la cama y me tomó de la mano. La llevé hasta su habitación. Luego, hice lo que me pidió, me escondí en el balcón de su hermana. Keira estaba tirada sobre su cama y tenía su rostro escondido en una almohada. Krista tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación de su hermana.

-Vete.-dijo Keira.

-¿No me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?

Krista cerró la puerta y Keira levantó su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y todavía le caían lágrimas de éstos.

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Lo tomó mejor que tú.

Krista se sentó sobre la cama de su hermana y le acarició el cabello.

-Que bueno.-dijo Keira.- Jake no se merece lo que le hice, pero fue para mejor.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a decir eso? ¡El pobre Jacob quedó devastado cuando le dijiste que él era un simple juguete! Y lo peor es, que se lo creyó.

-Soy una muy buena actriz.

-¿Por qué lo estás alejando de ti?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué seamos amantes y nos juntemos un par de veces en el mes?-dijo con sarcasmo.- Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te dedicaste a salvarlo?

-¿Qué?

-No me digas que esas no fueron tus intenciones. Desde el primer momento que conversaste con él, sabías que estaba sufriendo. Y tú te obsesionaste en salvarlo.

-No es cierto.

-¡Es muy cierto!

-Déjame sola.

-¡Claro, escapa de tus problemas!

-No estoy escapando de mis problemas.

-¡Entonces, enfréntalos!-le gritó Krista.- ¡Enfrenta a Jacob y dile todo lo que sientes!

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No puedo hacerle eso! No puedo hacerlo pasar por eso…no de nuevo.

-Keira, Jacob está dispuesto a tener una cita contigo.

-¿Una cita?

-Para conversar las cosas. No una cita romántica.

-No sé…

-Inténtalo… por él.

-¿Tú no estás detrás de todo esto?-le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Para nada.-le mintió Krista.- ¿Vas a ir?

-Como sea.

Keira volvió a esconder su rostro en la almohada. Krista sonrió y se marchó de la habitación de Keira. Entró a la suya y yo ya me encontraba allí.

-¿Satisfecho?-me preguntó.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Porque conozco muy bien a mi hermana.-Krista se encogió de hombros.

-¿Aceptó?

-Dijo: como sea. Y eso es un sí.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Yo me encargaré de la comida. Tú encárgate de arreglar tu cueva.

-¿Cómo?

-Haz una fogata, pon un par de velas…dale un ambiente.

-Ok.

-Yo me encargaré de que vaya.

-Muchas gracias.

-Oh, no hay de qué.

-Nos vemos Krista.

-Adiós, Jacob.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí enseguida a mi cueva. Krista me había dado una nueva esperanza, algo nuevo en qué creer. Ahora, lo que yo debía hacer era, sacarle esa estúpida idea a Keira de la cabeza. Tenía que convencerla de que yo era lo correcto y no casarse.

º0º0º0º0º

**Surfer Babe 69**


	15. All We Are

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo**** Quince: ****All We Are.**

_We won't say our goodbyes_

_you know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are, is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi_

**Jacob POV.**

-Te ves muy bien.-me dijo Krista.

-No lo puedes saber.-le dije.

-Detalles.-dijo ella sonriente.- ¿No confías en mi tacto?

-¿Cómo vas a saber si alguien se ve bien si no lo puedes ver?

-Ay Jacob, que pesado.

-Lo lamento. No quería decirlo de esa manera.

-No me molesta.-dijo divertida.- ¿Estás listo?

-Sí. ¿Está Keira lista?

-Más o menos.

-¿No quiere venir?

-Se está arrepintiendo. Pero no te preocupes, yo la voy a arrastrar.

Krista me guiñó un ojo y yo reí entre dientes. Krista era una persona muy agradable y muy chistosa.

-¿Está la comida lista?-me preguntó.

-Sí, la tengo cerca de la fogata para que no se enfríe.

-Genial. Entonces, iré en busca de mi hermana.

-Espero que quiera venir.

-Y si no quiere venir, no me importa.

Krista me besó en la mejilla y se marchó. Me senté sobre mi cama a esperar. Estaba tan nervioso. Y me arrepentía de haberme dejado convencer por Krista. Esto era ridículo. A Keira le gustaba, pero no quería estar conmigo porque pensaba que no era lo correcto. Yo quería estar con Keira, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro rechazo. Ya me bastaba con el de Bella y el que me había hecho Keira hace un par de días. Escuché pasos acercarse. Agudicé mi audición para saber si eran ellas o no.

-No quiero ir, Krista.-dijo Keira.

-Sí, quieres.

-No me puedes obligar.

-Ya estamos acá.

-No quiero entrar.

-¡Deja de hacer berrinches y compórtate!

Sonreí con amargura. Keira no quería enfrentarse a mí. ¿Tan terrible me encontraba? Su voz sonaba como si se fuese a enfrentar a su peor pesadilla. ¿Eso era yo para ella? Krista entró a la cueva arrastrando a Keira. Ésta venía con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Ya estamos acá.-dijo Krista alegremente.

-Si no quieres hacer esto Keira, lo comprenderé.-le dije.

Ella levantó la mirada. Pude notar que estaba asustada y eso hizo que mi corazón se apretara. ¿Me tenía miedo a mí? Volví a sonreí con amargura. ¿Quién no le iba a tener miedo al monstruo que era? Ella sabía lo que realmente era y me temía.

-A no, nada de arrepentimientos, Jacob.-dijo Krista molesta.- ¡Ustedes dos necesitan dejar las cosas en claro!

-Pero a tu hermana no le gusta la idea.-le dijo a Krista.

Noté que los ojos de Keira se entristecieron cuando dije "tu hermana".

-¿Y a mí que me importa eso? ¡O ustedes hablan o le contaré a mamá todo!

-¡NO!-gritó Keira.

-¡Ya sabes cuál es la solución!

Krista se marchó sin decir nada más, dejándonos solos y en silencio.

-Si te asusto, te puedes ir.-dije al fin.

-No me asusta lo que eres.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada de pánico?

-No es por eso, Jake. No le temo a lo que eres, le temo a lo que…

-¿Puedas sentir por mí?

-Sí.-susurró tímidamente.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé.

-Dame una solución.

-No sé.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No…-susurró.

-¿Qué? No te escucho.

-No.-dijo más fuerte.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

Silencio. Keira no me respondió y sabía que tenía las intenciones de no hacerlo. No quería admitir que quería que me quedara. Me paré de mi cama y comencé a caminar hacia la salida de mi cueva.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó.

Me detuve y la miré. Sus ojos y su voz demostraban desesperación.

-A mi casa.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a regresar a Forks.

-No.-susurró.

-No tengo motivo para quedarme. Tú no me quieres. Krista estará bien sin mí, porque de eso tú te has encargado. ¿Quién más me necesita acá si ustedes dos ya tienen una vida hecha sin mí?

-No te vayas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor…

-Lo siento, Keira. Pero no tengo motivo para quedarme.

-Quédate.-me rogó.

-¿Por qué?-le volví a preguntar.

-Por mí.

-¿Por ti?-le pregunté con enfado.- ¿Para qué me mandes a volar cuando se te dé la gana de nuevo?

-¡Era lo mejor!

-¿Era lo mejor? ¿Para quién?

-¡Para los dos!

-¡Quizás para ti era lo mejor, pero para mí no lo fue!

-Jake…-susurró.

-¡Me creí todas tus mentiras!-le grité.- ¡Creí que no me querías!

-Lo siento.-sollozó.

La había hecho llorar. Y me sentía mal por hacerlo. Pero necesitaba que Keira abriera los ojos. Si ella me quería como Krista me había dicho, tenía que saberlo.

-No tengo motivo para quedarme.-le dije más calmado.

-¿No soy yo un motivo?

-Tú te vas a casar.

-Pero yo…

-¿Qué?

-No lo amo.-susurró.

-Eso yo ya lo sé.-le dije.- Aún así, te vas a casar con él.

-¡Entiende que no puedo hacer nada contra eso!

-¡Sí, puedes! ¡Si me quieres, cancelarías la boda!

-Jake…no puedo.

-¡Entonces, no me quieres!

-¡Sí te quiero!

-No te creo.

-¡Te amo, Jake!-me gritó con desesperación.

Se acercó a mí y se aferró a mi ropa. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho. La abracé. No me gustaba hacerla llorar, pero no había ni otra forma de hacerlo.

-No me dejes…-sollozó.

-No quiero, pero no tenemos futuro los dos juntos.

-¿Te importa tanto eso?

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Pensé que tú eras la indicada…

-Jake…

-Ándate conmigo.

-¿A Forks?

-Sí.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo toda mi vida acá…no podría…

-Miedosa.

-Lo sé.

Suspiré resignado. No la podía abandonar y ella no podía abandonar su vida para estar conmigo. Al parecer, no íbamos a poder estar juntos jamás. No estábamos destinados a estarlo. Al igual que Bella y yo. ¿Por qué siempre me enamoraba de la persona menos indicada? Quizás si me hubiese enamorado de Krista la historia hubiese sido distinta. Quizás ella si hubiese estado dispuesta a abandonar su vida por mí. ¿Por qué no me había podido fijar en Krista en vez de Keira?

-¿Jake?-susurró Keira.

-¿Mmmm?

-Bésame.

No me iba a oponer. Ella se apartó de mí y yo me encargué de juntar nuestros labios. Me gustaba mucho besarla, ya que sus labios tenían un saber muy dulce. Nuestro beso se tornó muy apasionado. Y me extrañé que ella no me detuviera. Pero lo que más me extrañó fue, que ella fue la que dio el primer paso. Se acercó a mí, mientras nos besábamos y comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa que llevaba puesta. ¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Qué quería lograr con eso? Me separé de ella y la miré extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres lograr?-le pregunté.

Ella no me respondió, sino que comenzó a bajarse el cierre del vestido strapless que tenía puesto. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. ¿Krista se refería a esto cuando me había hablado de la cita? Keira quedó en ropa interior y su vestido quedó tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a mí y desabotonó por completo mi camisa. Con suavidad comenzó a besar mi pecho. Provocando que cada beso lo sintiera cono una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Algo dentro de mí despertó. Tomé a Keira en brazos y la coloqué sobre mi cama. Yo me puse sobre ella y comencé a besarla con pasión. Con dificultad ella desabrochó mi pantalón y me lo sacó. El roce de mi cuerpo con su cuerpo provocó una sensación que nunca había sentido con anterioridad. Separé mis labios de los de ella y comencé a besar su cuello. Keira acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró las dos palabras que yo más quería escuchar:

-Te amo.

Esas dos palabras lo arreglaron todo. Ahora sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo no estaba mal. Y sabía que ella me amaba como yo a ella. Cuando pronunció esas dos palabras, algo dentro de mí había encajado. Ahora sabía que lo nuestro no terminaría jamás y que nadie se podría poner en el medio de lo que estábamos sintiendo. Lo nuestro era especial. Susurró mi nombre varias veces, como si quisiese convencerse de que esto realmente estaba pasando.

Me dejé llevar por mi instinto animal y no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Nunca había hecho algo como lo que había hecho y me gustaba la sensación que provocaba en mí. Sus besos, su cuerpo desnudo rozando con el mío, sus gemidos y sus susurros eran todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando terminamos, ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho y se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer, lo había hecho bien. Sentí algo dentro de mí. Y supuse qué era. La aparté de mí y entré silenciosamente en fase. Allí solamente estaba Sam.

_-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!?-_me gritó enfadado Sam.

_-No he hecho nada malo_.-le dije.

_-¡Te dejaste llevar por tu instinto!_

_-Te repito, Sam. No he hecho nada malo._

_-¿No lo encuentras malo?_

_-No. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento completo._

_-Jacob, tu amor es imposible._

_-No, no lo es._

_-¿Crees que ella dejará todo sólo por ti?_

_-Sí._

_-Eres muy ingenuo._

_-No me importa lo que creas…_

_-No es sólo lo que yo creo, es lo que todos creemos. Hasta tu padre._

_-No lo metas en esto._

_-Él lo sabe todo._

_-¿Se lo contaste?_

_-¿Debía ocultárselo? _

_-¡Sí!_

_-Él es tu padre. Billy necesita saber cómo estar y qué es lo que está pasando en tu vida._

-_¡No tenías derecho!_

_-No te enfades conmigo, Jacob. Si hay alguien que debiese estar enfadado soy yo. Arriesgaste la seguridad de toda nuestra manada._

_-¡No me importa!  
_

_-Eres egoísta._

_-¿Y qué tanto si lo soy? No me importa lo que pase, yo estaré con Keira hasta que ella lo desee._

_-Ya basta. Te iré a buscar y te traeré a casa._

_-Inténtalo.-_gruñí.

Salí de fase justo a tiempo. Keira se despertó y –al no encontrarme a su lado- se puso a buscarme.

-¿Jake?-preguntó.

-Aquí estoy.

Me senté a su lado y la besé.

-Pensé que te habías ido.

-No podría.-le dije sonriendo.

-Más te vale.

-Oye, Keira.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

-Supongo que tenemos que me tengo que ir contigo a Forks.

-¿Supones?

-Así es. Es lo más correcto, ¿cierto?

-¿Te quieres ir conmigo a Forks?

-Me da lo mismo si es Forks, Los Ángeles o Miami, mientras tú estés conmigo.

-Entonces, nos iremos a Forks.

-Pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Dame tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Así es.

-¿Para qué quieres tiempo?

-Para arreglar todos mis asuntos acá. Luego, nos iremos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.

-Entonces, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Muchas gracias.

La abracé y ella sonrió. Nos quedamos por un momento en silencio. Hasta que decidí romperlo.

-¿Keira…?

-Dime.

-Tengo una duda.

-¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué tal estuve?-pregunté con picardía.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?-me preguntó sorprendida.

-No. En verdad deseo saber cómo estuve…

-Bueno…-dijo pensativa.- Para un principiante no estuvo para nada malo.

-¿Se notó que soy un principiante?-reí entre dientes y ella me sonrió con dulzura.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Estás más curioso de lo normal.

-Es me interesa saber esto para…el futuro.

Ella me miró de reojo y bufó. Sabía que no dejaría de preguntarle hasta que me dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ella me sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-Eres un poco…bruto.

-¿Bruto?

-Así es.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Tienes que aprender a ser más delicado.

-Más delicado.-dije mientras tomaba nota mental de lo que estaba diciéndome.

-También podrías ser un poco más rápido.

-¿Más rápido?-arqueé una ceja.

-En el sentido de sacarme la ropa, Jake.-Keira puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya veo. ¿Algo más?

-Tienes que controlar tu fuerza. Recuerda que soy humana.

-¿Te apretó mucho?

-Así es.-dijo ella riendo.

-Vaya, no lo sabía. Lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. Uno siempre aprende de los errores.-me guiñó un ojo.

-Por lo menos ya sé qué hacer para la próxima.

-Supongo que tu próxima vez será conmigo.

-Ah, no lo sé.-me encogí de hombros.

-¡Jake!-me dijo enfadada.

-No te enfades. No me gusta cuando te enfadas.-dije riendo.

-Entonces, no me hagas ese tipo de bromas.

-Eres tan enojona.-le saqué la lengua.

-Y tú eres tan infantil.

-Pero te encanta que sea así.

Me acerqué a su rostro y le sonreí con picardía.

-Al parecer, te he corrompido mucho.

-Me gusta que me corrompas.

-Te has transformado en un licántropo malo.-dijo al borde de un ataque de risa.

-¿Qué harás al respecto?-le pregunté curioso.

-Castigarte.-susurró.

-Inténtalo.-le susurré.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y yo la tumbé sobre la cama.

-¿Lo vas a hacer de nuevo?-me preguntó.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Para nada.

Noté un brillo picarón en sus ojos. Ella estaba lista para jugar conmigo de nuevo. Y yo no le iba a decir que no. Me encantaba el nuevo juego que ella me había enseñado. Pero la voz de Sam no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez como un molestoso eco en mi cabeza. ¿Sería capaz de realizar su amenaza? ¿De verdad me vendría a buscar? Si eso era cierto, debía comenzar a pensar enseguida en lo que haría con Keira. ¿La debía llevar conmigo o no?

-Jake…

Susurró ella en mi oído. Su voz me traía de nuevo a la realidad. No había motivo alguno para preocuparme. Debía aprovechar el momento. Uno nunca sabía cuando lo que más amaba en este mundo podía ser apartado de uno. Y en este momento, Keira era lo que yo más amaba en este mundo.

º0º0º0º0º

**Jajajaja, me encanta este capítulo. En especial por la canción. Amo OneRepublic. Y la canción es la mejor de todo su CD, en mi opinión. Espero que les haya gustado porque me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. Besooos,**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	16. Collide

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Collide.**

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

**Jacob POV.**

Le di todo el tiempo que ella deseó para arreglar sus asuntos. Pero una ínfima parte de mí temía, ya que la boda estaba más cerca de lo que quisiese y yo no era capaz de escuchar a los demás mientras estaba en fase. Era tanta la angustia y el miedo que me invadía, que Keira lo notó. Y me preguntó que me pasaba. No me quedó otra que explicarte detalladamente lo que pasaba.

-Tranquilo, Jake.-me susurró con dulzura.- No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

-No eres rival ante ellos.

-No voy a luchar, si a eso te refieres. No soy tan estúpida como para enfrentarme a una manada completa de hombres lobo.

-Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando.

Keira había comprendido lo que pasaba por mi mente. Y me había dado su completo apoyo. Desde la noche que –por primera vez- nos acostamos, yo iba a dormir a su habitación todas las noches. Dormir a su lado me calmaba y me hacía sentir seguro. Si ella estaba tan segura de que todo resultaría bien, yo también lo estaba. Durante las tardes no la podía ver, ya que ella estaba ocupada arreglando todo. Así que me pasaba las tardes junto a Krista.

-¿Y ha decidido irse contigo?-me preguntó una vez más Krista.

-Así es.

-Vaya, Jacob.-dijo emocionada.- ¡Lo has logrado!

-No lo habría podido lograr sin ti.

-Todo lo que ha pasado, lo hiciste tú. Yo sólo les di el primer empujoncito.

-Pero fue un GRAN primer empujoncito.-le dije.

-Bueno, esos son detalles. Lo importante es, que ella no sepa eso.

-¿No quieres que le cuente?

-No es necesario que ella sepa lo mucho que estaba involucrada en el asunto.

-¿Crees que se va a molestar?

-Un poco.-me dijo.

-Entonces, no le diré.

-Eso es lo mejor. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

-Eh…tu madre no sabe nada.

-Lo supongo.-dijo ella sonriente.- ¿No se lo dirá a papá?

-Creo que prefiere dejar una carta y no decir hacia donde nos iremos. Tú no les debes decir nada tampoco, Krista.

-Mis labios están sellados, Jacob.

-Así me gusta.

-Además, ¿a quién le voy a contar?

-Ah, no lo sé…

-¿En quién piensas?

-Mi mente no está pensando en nadie en especial…

-Jacob.

-Thomas.-dije abruptamente.

Observé su reacción. Sus labios se fruncieron y su semblante se endureció. ¡Bingo! Sabía que lo que le había dicho le había molestado porque le importaba. Esperé a que me dijera algo. Era ella quien tenía que tomar la iniciativa en esta conversación. Después de un rato, suspiró resignada.

-¿Para qué le voy a contar a Thomas que mi hermana se va a ir con otro?

-¿Para consolarlo?

-Si- en el caso hipotético de que- quisiese consolarlo, esperaría a que Keira le rompiera el corazón, para luego hacerlo.

-Ah, veo que no lo habías pensado antes.-bromeé.

-No me molestes.-masculló.

-No te enojes.

-No puedo enojarme contigo.-dijo suspirando.

-Lo sé.-le dije sonriendo.- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana.-me despedí de ella.

Salté de su ventana y cuando toqué el piso, salí corriendo hacia mi cueva. En el momento en el cual entré al bosque, sentí que algo andaba mal. Los podía sentir, oler y –principalmente- ver. Gruñí. Sam había cumplido su promesa y había traído a todos para que yo no me opusiera. Cuatro de los siete estaban dentro de mi cueva. Y los otros tres estaban afuera, vigilando. Al ir acercándome a ellos, fui bajando la velocidad. Hasta que llegué caminando a mi cueva. Jared, Seth y Embry estaban afuera de la cueva. Al verme llegar, sus cuerpos se tensaron. Pasé a su lado sin tomarles atención. Leah estaba sentada sobre mi cama y -con sus dedos- estaba jugando con su cabello. Sam, Quil y Paul estaban parados alrededor de la cama y miraban cada detalle de la que había sido –por mucho tiempo- mi hogar.

-¿No es de mala educación aparecerse en la casa de alguien sin avisar?-pregunté con enfado.

Los cuatro me miraron. Al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de que yo había llegado.

-No es de mala educación si tú sabías que veníamos.-dijo Sam.

-Me encantaría quedarme y hablar con ustedes, pero tengo que irme a ver a mi novia.

-¿Novia?-preguntó sorprendido Quil.

-¿Sam no les contó? Vaya, se han perdido varias cosas…

-Jacob.-dijo Paul con tono amenazador.

-¿Qué pasa, Paul?-le pregunté.

Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia y no iba a permitirles que me llevaran de vuelta a casa. No iba a marcharme sin ella.

-¡No pongas problemas!-me dijo Leah con cierto tono de súplica.

-Yo no pondré problemas.-le dije para tranquilizarla.- Sólo si ustedes me dejan llevar a Keira.

-¿Qué hará una niñita mimada de East Hampton en un pueblucho como Forks?-me preguntó Paul.- Y es más, ¿Qué hará viviendo en tu casa en La Push? ¿Crees que se conformará con lo que tú le darás? Si así lo crees, se nota que no conoces a las niñas mimadas.

-Ella no es una niña mimada.-bramé.

-Chicos, por favor…-dijo Leah.- No queremos problemas, ¿recuerdas Paul?

-Sí, Paul. Hazle caso a lo que tu novia te dice.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Paul.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí con todas las intenciones de golpearme, pero Leah se colocó entre nosotros dos y trató de detenerlo. Leah logró acorralarlo contra una pared para calmarlo. Sam me reprochó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Pero Quil se le adelantó y me plantó un puñetazo en el rostro. Su golpe no había logrado nada más que hacer que mi labio inferior sangrara. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-le pregunté con ironía.- Si desean llevarme a casa tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso.

-¿Qué te pasa, Jacob?-me espetó Quil.- ¡Tú no eres así!

-¡Para tu información Quil, muchas cosas me han pasado este tiempo!

-¡Ay, pobre Jacob!-dijo con sarcasmo Quil.- ¡Siempre le pasan las cosas malas!

-¿Me vas a decir que a ti también te ha pasado algo malo?-le pregunté con falsa preocupación.

-¡Abre los ojos Jacob!-me gritó enfadado.- ¡La vida no es justa y tú no eres el único al cual le pasan cosas malas!

-¡Eso parece!-le grité.- ¡Pareciese que siempre me pasan las cosas malas a mí! ¡Primero Bella, luego Keira!

-¿Y qué me dices sobre Claire?-me preguntó Quil.- ¿No crees que también tengo mala suerte al haberme imprimado de una niña de dos años?

Me quedé en silencio. Sí, eso también apestaba. Pero no tanto como sufrir varias desilusiones amorosas seguidas. Él nunca entendería. Ellos nunca entenderían. Y sabía que no les podía pedir su comprensión, ya que –quizás- nunca jamás lo sufrirían. Y me alegraba por ellos. Pero no les iba a permitir que me alejaran de Keira. Quil salió de la cueva para tratar de calmarse.

-¿Qué deseas?-me preguntó con tranquilidad Sam.

-¿Yo?-le pregunté.

-Así es.-me dijo Sam.

-Quiero estar con Keira.

-¿Sea donde sea?

-Así es.

-Jacob…-me preguntó dubitativo Sam.

-¿Qué?

-¿No crees que es un poco egoísta de tu parte?

-¿Perdón?

-Sabes lo que dije.

-¿Egoísta?

-Así es.

-Supongo que no hay mucha diferencia entre el amor y el egoísmo.-dije con indiferencia.

-Eso no es verdad. Hay una gran brecha entre los dos.

-¿Consideras egoísta querer estar con la persona que amo?

-No pongo en duda que la ames. Sé que es verdad. Pero lo que trato de decir es que es egoísta que la quieras desterrar de todo lo que conoce para llevártela contigo.

-Ella desea irse conmigo.

-Pero creo que ella no sabe a lo que se va a enfrentar. ¿Cómo crees que la verá todo el mundo?

-¿Crees que la mirarán diferente?

-Es una chica guapa, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. ¿Qué pensará todo el mundo al ver a una súper modelo como ella en Forks? Es más, ¿Qué pensará la gente de La Push al verla?

-Que soy muy afortunado.

-No le estás tomando el peso al asunto, Jacob. Serás el primero en llevar a una persona externa a La Push a vivir allá.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo, Sam?

-Será extraño para todo el mundo. Y la mirarán…mucho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la desearán?

-Puede ser. Pero tú te arriesgarás a eso porque tú la amas y quieres estar con ella.

-¿Qué intentas de decirme?

-Que tu vida no será color de rosas a su lado. Ella es guapísima y muchos hombres la desearán. Y te darán celos. Y –quizás- pueda aparecer algún hombre que le ofrezca más de lo que tú le puedes ofrecer.

-¿Quieres que la deje?

-Sólo te trato de abrir los ojos, Jacob.

-Pues no me estás diciendo nada que no sepa. Yo sé que es guapísima y estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por ella. La necesito.-enfaticé.

-Si tú lo crees así.-Sam se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me dejarán llevármela?

-Sí tú crees que es lo mejor.

-Gracias.-dije.

-Aún así no creo que sea lo mejor.

Bufé. Sam no dejaría de insistir hasta que le preguntara lo que –realmente- pensaba. Sabía que eso de que podrían desear a Keira era sólo una terrible excusa para una causa más grande. Miré de reojo a Leah y a Paul. Ella le estaba susurrando cosas en el oído para que él se calmara.

-Cuéntame lo que piensas, Sam.

Sam comenzó a hablar. Y yo lo escuché atentamente. Sabía que –fuese lo que fuese- Sam terminaría convenciéndome de hacer algo que no deseaba. Él habló y habló. Yo guardaba silencio mientras que asimilaba todo lo que estaba diciendo. Sam tenía razón. Y eso no podía negarlo. Abrí la boca para decirle algo a Sam, cuando entró Embry corriendo.

-¡Jacob, Jacob!-gritaba.

Volteé para verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tu chica!-me dijo.

_Genial, lo último que me faltaba._ Caminé hacia afuera de la cueva y allí me la encontré; parada bajo la lluvia. Estaba guardando su distancia de mis amigos. Pude notar que les temía un poco. Me acerqué a ella y le extendí mi mano para que me la tomara.

-No tengas miedo.-le dije sonriendo.

Ella me miró a los ojos y pudo notar que algo andaba mal. Me tomó de la mano y la guié hasta adentro de la cueva. Con nosotros, todos entraron. Keira se acercó a más a mí conforme se dio cuenta del número de amigos que tenía.

-No te van a hacer nada. Nosotros no mordemos.-bromeé.

-Lo sé.-dijo ella.- Pero son un poco intimidantes.

-¿Lo somos?-le preguntó Seth.

-Así es.-Keira le sonrió a Seth.- Tengo una pregunta.

Todos la miraron atentos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-¿Por qué están todos acá?

-Por Jacob.-le dijo Sam.

-¿Qué pasó?-me preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada…

-¿Malo?-preguntó.

-Define malo.

-Jake, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a salir de a uno de la cueva. Así nos dejaron solos para darnos un poco de privacidad.

-Keira, Sam tiene razón.

-¿Quién es Sam? Y ¿Qué te dijo?

-Da lo mismo quien es Sam.-dije.- Lo que importa es que tiene razón.

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos está pasando?

-Me voy.

-¿Te vas?

-Así es.

-Déjame ir a buscar mis cosas.

-Corrijo; me voy sin ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Sam tiene razón.

-¡Jacob!-me gritó. Estaba muy enfadada, ya que me había llamado por mi nombre.- No acepto eso como excusa.

-Soy un egoísta al sacarte de tu ambiente. Tú te mereces algo mejor y yo no soy capaz de dártelo. Y nunca jamás seré capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Pero si yo te amo!

-Y yo a ti. Pero no es justo.

-No me hagas esto…-susurró.- No ahora.

-Es el mejor momento.

-Jake, te tengo que contar algo…

-Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Ya he decidido qué debo hacer.

-Así que te gusta hacerle a los demás lo que te han hecho.-dijo con amargura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Me estás haciendo lo mismo que Bella te hizo a ti!

-No, no es lo mismo.

-¿Me vas a decir que no volverás a tu casa a intentarlo de nuevo con ella?

-No.

-¡No te creo!-me gritó.- Eres tan… ¡Arggg!

-Cálmate.

-No me pidas que me calme.-me chilló.

Me daba lástima hacerle esto. Pero ella me lo había hecho una vez y ahora entendía por qué. Ella deseaba hacer lo mejor y yo también. Y esto era lo mejor.

-Keira…-traté de acercarme a ella, pero ella se alejó de mí.

-No me toques.

-Por favor, Keira…

-¿No te estás vengando de mí?

-¿Vengando?

-Aja.-dijo ella tímidamente.

-Para nada.

-Entonces, ¿Esto es todo culpa de Sam?

-Yo no lo diría de esa forma…

-¿Me odias?-me preguntó con amargura.

-No.

-¿Me amas?

-Sí.

-¿Y crees que esto es lo mejor?

-Así es.

-Bueno, estás tan determinado que no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

-Lo siento, Keira.

-No…no lo hagas.

-Keira…

-No me toques. No me hables más.

-No te enfades.

-¿Qué no me enfade? ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso? ¡Me rompiste el corazón, Jake!

-Tú también me lo hiciste.-dije a la defensiva.

-Tienes razón.-me dijo.- Nos vemos en otra vida.

Me extendió su mano para que se la estrechara. Suspiré y decidí hacerlo. Pero cuando me acercaba, su mano dejó de estar extendida para estrechar la mía y se transformó en un intento de cachetada. Digo intento porque la detuve justo a tiempo. Lo último que quería hacerle era, romperle la mano al intentar pegarme. Al ver que yo tenía agarrado su mano por la muñeca, intentó cambiar de mano. Pero yo hice lo mismo. Cuando se vio totalmente sujetada, comenzó a llorar de impotencia. Sabía que la tenía que dejar hacer su berrinche. Era lo mejor. La esperé pacientemente a que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro. Cuando estaba más calmada, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré:

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu boda.

Sentí como dejó de batallar contra mí. Se rindió y la solté. Cayó de bruces al suelo. Su mirada estaba perdida y no iba a reaccionar. La tomé en mis brazos y salí de la cueva. Todos me miraron dubitativos. Caminé hasta su casa y los demás me siguieron hasta el linde del bosque. Desde allí, me observaron atentamente. Subí hasta el balcón de Krista y la deposité en el suelo de éste. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Pero no soportaría mirar a Krista a los ojos.

-No me dejes.-susurró Keira con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento. No quería que todo esto terminara de esta manera.

Toqué la ventaba y salí corriendo de allí. Lo último que quería era mirar hacia atrás. Me detuve frente a mis amigos.

-Hiciste lo correcto.-me dijo Sam.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo siento de esa forma?

Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Ya lo sentirás.

Comencé a correr en dirección contraria a la casa de Keira. Mis amigos comenzaron a correr detrás de mí. Me sentía mal. Y sentía que lo que había hecho era terrible. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan…tan…? No encontraba la palabra exacta para describirme. No me merecía estar con Keira. Ella estaba a otro nivel. Nos detuvimos en un claro para descansar un poco. No habíamos entrado en fase, así que estábamos corriendo como humanos. Me senté alejado de todos los demás. No quería hablar con nadie. Quería estar solo.

-¿Jacob?-me preguntó Leah.

Gruñí. ¿Es que ella nunca entendería que había momentos en los cuales quería estar solo? Se sentó a mi lado y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que lo que hayas hecho sea lo correcto.

-¿De verdad?-la miré sorprendido.

-Así es. Yo sólo vine para calmar a Paul porque sabía que lo sacarías de sus casillas.

-¿Por qué crees que no hice lo correcto?

-Porque no deberías haberle hecho caso a Sam. Él sólo tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-De que hagas una cosa estúpida. Él piensa que estás muy enamorado de ella y serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

-¿Cree que haré una cosa estúpida?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Admitámoslo, ya has hecho cosas de ese estilo.

-Pero nunca los arriesgaría a ustedes.

-Pero él…

-Él teme que lo haga. Gracias por hablar conmigo, Leah.

-Cuando desees.

La miré alejarse y comencé a procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Al poco rato, todo entró a su lugar correspondiente. Y tomé una decisión.

-Vamos, Jacob.-me dijo Sam.

Me paré y lo miré seriamente.

-No.

º0º0º0º0º

**Se acerca el final...chan-chan! ¿Alguien tiene alguna teoría interesante de cómo va a terminar este asunto? Me gustaría escuchar todos los comentarios al respecto. Besos y gracias por leer!!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	17. Luz Sin Gravedad

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Luz Sin Gravedad.**

_Sola recordando  
Mientras los segundos van pasando  
No sé cómo te podré olvidar  
Cae la lluvia en la ventana  
Dibujando tu mirada  
Un instante es una eternidad_

_Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti  
Confundir la realidad  
Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad_

**Keira POV.**

Lo vi marchándose de mi vida sin mirar atrás. Estaba muy decidido. Y no volvería mi lado jamás. Jake se había marchado para siempre. Krista abrió la puerta del balcón y –al tratar de salir a éste- se tropezó conmigo. Se puso en cuclillas y me tocó para saber quién era.

-¿Keira?-preguntó asustada.

-Soy yo.-susurré sin voz.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

-Jake…logré articular.

No lo soporté más. La tristeza estaba carcomiendo mi corazón. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerme algo así? Me lancé a los brazos de mi hermana y me puse a llorar. Me abrazó y trató de arrastrarme hacia dentro de su habitación. Dejó que me acostara sobre el suelo y ella cerró la puerta.

-Debo sacarte esta ropa. No quiero que te resfríes.

No me moví ni un centímetro. No quería moverme. Ella hizo todo el esfuerzo necesario y me puso mi pijama. Ella se quedó a mi lado durante cada segundo, pero yo no estaba allí realmente.

-Se marchó.-susurré.

-No creo que sea cierto, Keira.

-Me deseó buena suerte para mi boda.

-Oh, Dios.

Krista se había dado cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto. Jake me había abandonado para siempre. Krista trató de pararme, pero yo no tenía ganas de moverme. No tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-Ayúdame, Keira.-me pidió.

-¿Para qué?

-Debes continuar con tu vida.-me dijo.- No puedes echarte a morir.

-Le abrí mi corazón, Krista.-le dije enfadada.

-Y te lo rompió.-me dijo ella.- ¡Pero debes continuar con tu vida! ¿Crees que él quisiera esto para ti?

-¡Él no quiere nada para mí!-le grité.

-¡Él quiere que sigas con tu vida!

-¿Y para eso me desea suerte con mi boda? ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?-chillé.

Me acurruqué de forma fetal y comencé a llorar a mares. Escuché como Krista se acercaba a mí. Me agarró de los brazos y trató de sacarme de mi estado. Comenzamos a forcejear. Yo no quería moverme y ella insistía.

-¡Déjame tranquila!-le grité.

-¡No!-me gritó ella y me pegó una cachetada. Me quedé en silencio y la miré sorprendida.- ¡Ya basta! No voy a soportar tus berrinches porque no lograrás nada con éstos. ¿Dónde quedó la persona que yo conocía? ¿Dónde quedó mi hermana, la que nunca le temía a nada? ¿Dónde estás, Keira?

-No lo sé.-susurré.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? Por favor.

Me paré y caminé hacia su cama. Me acosté y ella me tapó con las colchas. Sabía que Krista tenía todas las mejores intenciones, pero no quería pensar en el asunto. No quería recordar. Cerré los ojos, tratando de evitar ver esa escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Pero fue imposible. Su voz se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. No quería seguir recordando.

-¿Me puedes hablar?-me pidió ella.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Por favor, Keira. Tú y yo sabes que siempre es mejor hablar las cosas.

-No quiero Krista.

-Por favor…hazlo por mí. Si me amas, me contarás.

Odiaba cuando usaba la psicología inversa conmigo. Agarré una almohada y me tapé la cara con esta sólo para poder gritar a todo pulmón. Ella me escuchó gritar en silencio. Cuando terminé, me saqué la almohada. La miré y ella me incentivó a hablar con su mirada.

-Cuando fui a buscarlo para que viniera a dormir conmigo, me encontré con sus amigos.

-¿Estaban sus amigos?

-Así es.

-¿Qué querían?

-Habían ido a buscarlo.

-Lo siento.-me dijo.

-No lo estés.-le sonreí con amargura.- Lo que no entiendo es que, Jake me había dicho que él se quería ir conmigo. Que quería que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Y qué crees que pasó?

-No necesito imaginarme lo que pasó, sé lo que pasó.

-¿Qué pasó, Keira?

-Un tal Sam le lavó la mente.

-¿Sam?

-Parece que es uno de sus amigos.

-¿Y le lavó la mente?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué lo sabes?

-Porque Jake me lo dijo. Me dijo que Sam tenía razón y que se iba sin mí. Y enfatizó esa parte.

-¿Qué más dijo?

-Que era egoísta, que nunca me iba a poder dar todo lo que me merecía y bla, bla, bla…puras estupideces.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Créelo. Jake no volverá.

-¡Arggg!-dijo con rabia.

-Lo sé, me siento igual.-le dije.

-¡El muy estúpido! ¿Cómo te pudo hacer esto sí –supuestamente- te amaba?

-Me ama.-dije convencida.- Me lo dijo.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Eso es lo peor de todo. Le pregunté si me odiaba y me dijo que no. Le pregunté si me amaba y me dijo que sí.

-¡Tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearlo!

-Yo también.

-Pero no comprendo. Si te ama, ¿Por qué te abandona?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué harás?

-Supongo que seguir adelante. Aunque no quiero casarme, Krista.

-¿Ahora no quieres?

-No quise nunca…

-Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella me abrazó y me hizo cariño. Krista quería consolarme y tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. Pero no sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Los segundos pasaban lentamente y el tiempo se me hacía eterno. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Jake me había abandonado? ¿Habían sido días, horas o –quizás- sólo minutos? Todo era confuso, todo era borroso. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar?

-¿Quieres algo para comer?

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté.

-Son la una de la mañana.

-Oh, ya veo.-susurré.- No tengo hambre, Krista.

-¿Segura?

-Así es.

-No estás tratando de morirte de hambre, ¿cierto?

-¿Es doloroso morir de hambre?

-¡Keira!

-Tengo curiosidad.

-No, es muy doloroso.

-Mentirosa.

-No voy a caer en tus juegos.-me dijo.- Te obligaré a comer si es necesario.

-Soy más fuerte que tú.

-Quizás, pero ahora estás débil.

-No me obligarás a comer.

Se paró y se marchó de su habitación. Me acomodé en su cama y suspiré. Silencio. Me gustaba el silencio, ya que era acogedor. Me hacía sentir que nadie estaba atento a lo que hiciese y me dejaba pensar con tranquilidad. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pero sé que –de repente- escuché la voz de Krista.

-Lo siento, Thomas.-dijo ella.- Pero Keira está algo…nerviosa.

-¿No la puedo ver?-preguntó Thomas.

-Será mejor que no.

-Oh, ya veo. Es una lástima, y que quería conversar con ella algunos detalles sobre la boda.

_Boda_. Esa palabra se clavó como puñal en mi corazón. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí?

-Hablando de eso…-comenzó a decir Krista.

_No le digas nada. No le digas nada._ Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé si Keira esté lista para eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no está bien…emocionalmente hablando. Está…nerviosa.-mintió.

-¿Segura que no puedo hablar con ella?

-Será lo mejor. Ahora yo estoy con ella y estamos hablando. Te juro que está mejorando.

-Confío en ti, Krista.-dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porqué agradecer. Siempre he confiado en ti.

-Lo sé.

-Será una lástima no poder verte más seguido.-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Cómo?

-¿No te contó tu madre? Me voy a vivir a Alemania después de la boda. Me voy con Keira.

-Pero… ¿no te contó Keira?

-¿Qué?

-Que quería que yo me fuera a vivir con usted.

-Sí, me contó. Pero tu madre se acercó luego y me dijo que había conversado más a fondo con Keira y ella había decidido que no te fueras con nosotros.

-¿Mi madre te dijo eso?

-Así es. ¿No lo sabías?

-No, no lo sabía. Keira no puede saber eso.-susurró.

_Como si ya no lo hubiese escuchado._ Pensé.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque se enfadará y querrá matar a mamá!

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-No la conoces.-le espetó Krista.

Luego, la escuché entrar a la habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama. Levanté la mirada y la observé.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Thomas!-bufó.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-Así es.

-¿De qué?

-De muchas cosas…

-¿Hablaron sobre mí?

-Un poco.

_Mentirosa._

-¿Qué dijo?

-Quería verte, pero le dije que estabas algo nerviosa. Así que no insistió más. Ahora –cambiando de tema- ¿Qué harás para no casarte?

-Hablar con Thomas. Le diré que no quiero casarme y que lo siento mucho.

Krista abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero la voz que escuché no le pertenecía a ella.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-chilló mi madre.

Krista y yo volteamos. Ella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Me miraba muy, pero muy enfadada. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, rodeando la cama lentamente. Se paró a mi lado y me sacudió con fuerza. Como si eso me ayudase a despertar de mi letargo.

-¡¡No me harás esto!!-me chilló.

-¿Hacerte qué?-le pregunté asustada. Nunca la había visto así.

-¡Esa vergüenza social! Tú te casarás con Thomas pase lo que pase. Me da lo mismo si no quieres hacerlo.

-Pero…-dijo Krista.

-¡Cállate!-le chilló a ella.- ¡Tú eres la que le metió esas ideas en la cabeza!

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Es verdad.-dije yo.- Soy yo la que no quiere casarse con Thomas. ¡No lo amo!

-¡No me importa!

-¡Pero Krista lo ama!-le dije.

-¡Tampoco me importa!

-¿Por qué no se casa ella con Thomas?

-¡Porque no tendrá futuro con él ni con nadie!

Krista la miró sorprendida. Sabía que ella lo pensaba, pero nunca pensó que se lo diría. Krista se quedó petrificada. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir.

-¡Te casarás este sábado!

-¡No quiero!-le grité.- ¡No me puedes obligar!

-¿Qué está pasando acá?-preguntó papá.

Las tres volteamos y lo vimos parado en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estaba parado allí en la puerta?

-¡Peter!-susurró mamá.

-Suéltala, Stella.

Mamá me soltó inmediatamente. Me dejé llevar por lo que sentía. Me paré de la cama y salí corriendo a trompicones hacia él. Me abrazó y –por primera vez- desde que Jake me había dejado me sentí segura. Lo abracé con toda mi fuerza. No me quería apartar de él.

-Vamos a hablar a tu habitación.-me susurró.

Asentí. Me guió hasta mi habitación y nos encerramos. Me sentó sobre mi cama y me miró a los ojos.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo.-me dijo seriamente.- ¿Deseas casarte?

Recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido. En aquella ocasión me había preguntado lo mismo. Y yo le había dicho que sí, que estaba segura de mi respuesta. Él no había insistido más y se había quedado muy tranquilo con mi respuesta. Pero esta vez no le podía mentir.

-No.-susurré.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Jacob…

Decir su nombre hizo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo doliera.

-¿Quién es Jacob?

-Es un chico que conocí.

-¿Te importaría contarme la historia?

Suspiré. ¿Qué importaba ahora si él se enteraba? Le conté todo lo que había pasado. Omitiendo uno que otro detalle. Le conté lo que sentía por él. Lo que soñaba. Lo que pensaba. Todo lo que provocaba él en mí. Mi papá me escuchó atento y no me interrumpió a lo largo de mi monólogo. Pero no podía evitar que- cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre- me doliera. Sentía que ya no tenía corazón, sino que había un enorme hoyo negro en su lugar. Cuando terminé de hablar, me quedé en silencio, esperando su respuesta.

-Y este Jacob… ¿fue tan estúpido como para dejarte?

-Así es.-susurré.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Ya le prometí a Thomas que me casaría con él…no puedo echarme para atrás.

-Hay más soluciones.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que esa será la única solución que me hará olvidar.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-No.-dije con amargura.- No sé cómo lo podré olvidar, papá.

-El tiempo cura todas las heridas, Keira.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que mi corazón se cure? Siento que cada instante se me hace una eternidad.

-Todos hemos pasado por lo mismo. Pero créeme hija, todo se mejorará. Detrás de las nubes, el cielo siempre es azul.

-Lo sé.-dije sin ganas.

-Ahora, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Me tomó de las manos y yo asentí.

-Cualquier cosa.

-Quiero que te laves la cara, que te seques las lágrimas…

-Lo de las lágrimas está cubierto. No creo que me queden más.

-Escúchame.-me pidió.- Como te iba diciendo, quiero que te seques las lágrimas y que mires hacia adelante. Si te vas a casar, haz las cosas bien.

-Sí.-susurré.

-Y quiero que sepas que –para cualquier cosa- yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Apoyándote.

-Gracias.

Me abrazó durante mucho tiempo. Traté de llorar, pero –como lo había sospechado- ya no me quedaban lágrimas. Las había llorado todas. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación. Escuché como le decía a mi mamá que yo me casaría y que todo estaba bajo control. Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

El sábado. Ese sería el día de mi boda y el día de mi muerte. Ese día dejaría de ser Keira St. James y dejaría atrás todo lo que conocía. Que ganas tenía de ser libre, de poder hacer todo lo que quisiese. Pero yo me había metido en este problema y tenía que salir sola. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Krista entró. Cerró la puerta y caminó directo a mi cama. Se acostó sobre ella y suspiró.

-Así que te vas a casar.

-Sí.

-¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé. Ya no le veo solución alguna al asunto.

-Lo sé.

-Odio esto. No quiero que ocurra.

-Siempre está la opción de escapar.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Thomas. No sería justo con él.

-Te llevará a Alemania.

-Lo sé. Los escuché hablar.

-Lo siento. No quería que escucharas.

-Él está enamorado de ti.-le dije.

-¿Lo crees?

-Es muy obvio. Pude notar su tristeza al decir que no te podría ver más seguido.

-No lo noté.

-Sí, lo notaste.

-No.-me contradijo.

-Mentirosa.

Y por primera vez, sonreí. Krista sabía sacar lo mejor de mí. Me acerqué a ella y me acurruqué a su lado. La abracé y cerré los ojos.

-Sabes lo que necesitamos.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté.

-Una sesión de música para cortarnos las venas.

-Creo que tengo un CD con ese tipo de música.

Me paré de mi cama y busqué el CD. Lo puse en mi equipo de música. Enseguida comenzó a sonar una canción triste. Le subí el volumen y volví a acostarme al lado de mi hermana.

-Perfecto.-dijo ella.- Lo que necesitaba en este momento.

-Yo también lo necesitaba.-le dije.

Las dos nos pasamos el rato cantando a todo pulmón las canciones. Así descargábamos todo lo que sentíamos. Me encantaba este tipo de terapia. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que cada canción me recordaba a Jake. Y que cada canción encajaba con lo que me había pasado. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

º0º0º0º0º

**Adoré leer sus teorías XD son muy buenas!! Jejeje, espero que lo que viene a continuación les guste, ya que pronto se acerca el final. Me quedan dos capítulos más y se acaba O.O jajaja XD ya los dejo. Gracias por los reviews, sigan apoyando a mi fic y sigan contándome lo que piensan. **

**Besitooooosss!!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


	18. Tengo Que Detenerlo

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Importante: **Algunas_ cursivas_ son pensamientos.

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**R&R!!**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Tengo Que Detenerlo.**

**Krista POV: Shadow.**

_Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me_

Había llegado el día. El glorioso día en el cual mi hermana se iba a casar con el hombre de mis sueños. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta conmigo? Ella era la persona más hermosa –en todos los sentidos- que había conocido. Ella lo tenía todo y más. Ella era perfecta. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué tenía yo? Yo estaba atrapada. Atrapada en su vida. Y siempre siendo la segunda en la vida de mi madre. A ella nunca le importó nada más que Keira. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Keira había sido la rebelde, la que nunca siguió las reglas de la sociedad. Pero ahora, ella había averiguado la forma de dominarla. Mi madre había dominado a Keira por completo. Con mi mano tanteé a mi lado Keira estaba allí, durmiendo.

-¿Estás durmiendo?-le pregunté en un susurro.

-No.-me dijo ella.- No he podido dormir nada.

-Tendrás ojeras.

-Como si me importara.-bufó.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿Para enfrentar mi final?-bromeó.

Por lo menos estaba bromeando. Eso demostraba que había comenzado a dejar de lado todo el asunto con Jacob. Eso me daba esperanzas.

-Así es.

-Estoy casi lista.

-Mamá vendrá a buscarte en un rato más.

-Yupi.-dijo con falsa emoción.

-Te quiero, hermana.

-Y yo a ti, hermana.

Me abrazó con fuerza.

-Me gustaría estar en tu lugar.-admití.

-Daría todo lo que tengo para estar en tu lugar.

-¿Para qué? Yo prefiero ver a estar atrapada en una oscuridad permanente.

-Algún día recuperarás los colores.

-Puff, quizás cuando sea el final de mi vida pueda volver a ver.

-Lamento haberte quitado los colores de tu vida.

-No hables así. Es lo que quiso el destino. Y no podemos hacer nada contra eso…aprende de Edipo y de todos los personajes de las tragedias clásicas.

-No seas tan pesimista, Krista.

-Mira quién habla.

-Yo preferiría no ver. Así nunca hubiese visto a Jake.

-No volvamos a hablar de él, Keira. No vale la pena.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en él. Y teniendo en cuenta el día…

-Mejor piensa en Thomas.

-No sé que será mejor.-dijo.

-Toda la razón… ¿Por qué no mejor piensas en tu hermoso vestido de novia?

-¿Y en cómo Thomas me lo sacará en nuestra noche de bodas?-me preguntó.

-Mucho detalle.-le dije.

-Lo siento, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo vengarme de Jake.

-¿Piensas que él se aparecerá en tu noche de bodas?

-No creo. Pero sé que se estará comiendo las uñas al pensar en qué estaré haciendo con Thomas.

-No sé si quiera seguir preguntándote sobre el tema.

-Lo siento. Se me olvida que estás completamente enamorada de Thomas.

-Y a mí se me olvida que tú estás completamente enamorada de Jacob.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-me dijo.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también.

Tocaron a la puerta y las dos volteamos. Había llegado el momento.

-Abre, debe ser mamá.-susurré.

-Antes de abrir, necesito saber algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que voy a hacer.

-No puedo enojarme contigo. Quizás hubo un momento en el cual estaba muy enfadada contigo, pero ya no.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-Gracias, Krista.

Keira se paró de la cama y abrió la puerta. Escuché como mamá entraba hablando maravillas de este día. La escuché abrir las cortinas y la ventana.

-¡Hoy es un día muy hermoso y hay que celebrarlo!

-Vieras lo emocionada que estoy.-le dijo Keira.

-Deberías. Camille, encárgate de Krista.-le ordenó a mi niñera.

-Vamos señorita.-me dijo ella.

-Espera, mamá.-dijo Keira.- Quiero que Krista esté conmigo a cada momento.

-Pero estará estorbando.-le dijo con indignación.

-Yo no estorbo.-le dije.- Y nunca lo he hecho. Si Keira me quiere a su lado, allí estaré.

Hubiese pagado todo el dinero del mundo para ver su rostro. Se quedó en silencio y escuché la risita de Keira.

-Como desees.-dijo al fin.

-Camille, ¿me puedes ayudar a vestir para luego venir a acompañar a mi hermana?

-Por supuesto, señorita.

Camille me ayudó a caminar hasta mi habitación. Me di una corta ducha y me vestí con la ayuda de Camille. Ella me ayudó a ponerme mi vestido de dama de honor. Mientras Camille me vestía, tarareaba. Al parecer, todos estaban felices por la boda.

-Permíteme felicitarla, señorita.-me dijo Camille.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Porque se ha enfrentado a su madre después de mucho tiempo.

-Sentí que era el momento adecuado.

-Ahora que pasarán más tiempo juntas, deberá hacerlo más seguido.

-Eso me temo.-le dije.

-No tema. Lo hará perfecto.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Más hermosa de lo que siempre se ha visto.

-Gracias.

-Todavía no entiendo porqué ningún joven se ha fijado en usted.-me dijo mientras me peinaba.- Si usted es tan simpática y amorosa.

-Es porque todos se fijan en mi hermana.-susurré.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que es porque todos están pendientes de mi ceguera. A nadie le gustaría cuidar a una ciega por siempre.

-No diga esas cosas porque es algo muy falso. Si alguien está enamorada de usted, su ceguera no debería ser un impedimento.

-Aunque no sea un impedimento, es un factor muy influyente.

-No estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Se acercó a mí oído y me susurró:

-He visto como el señor Grant la mira. Y sé que no debería decirle esto, pero él no está enamorado de su hermana. Él está enamorado de usted.

No me dijo nada más. Después de eso, me llevó a la habitación de Keira y me sentó en un banquito. Me mantuve en silencio. Y Camille era la responsable de todo lo que cruzaba mi mente en este momento. ¿Podría yo detener la boda? ¿Habría una forma de detenerlo? Si Thomas estaba realmente enamorado de mí ¿Por qué se iba a casar con mi hermana? ¿Por qué no me lo había pedido a mí? Una enorme angustia me invadió en ese momento.

**Keira POV: ****All Fall Down**.

_If ever your w__orld starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
If ever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you'll find me_

Lost till you're found  
Swim till you drown  
Know that we all fall down  
Love till you hate  
Strong till you break  
Know that we all fall down

Krista volvió de su habitación muda. _¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?_ Me pregunté constantemente. Durante el rato que ella no estuvo en mi habitación, me había dado una ducha. Necesitaba meditar las cosas un rato en agua caliente. Sabía que –al casarme- le estaba haciendo mucho daño a ella. Krista siempre había vivido a la sombra de lo que mamá pensaba de mí. Yo era la perfecta, la que podía ver. Y ella no.

No me podía imaginar lo que sentía. ¿Cómo era tan mala hermana? ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole esto? Pero no tenía otra opción. Thomas sería mi soporte…él sería la persona que volviera a construir mi mundo que estaba destruido. Salí de la ducha y me puse mi pijama, como mamá me lo había ordenado. Me sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a peinarme.

-Te verás muy hermosa. Serás la novia más hermosa del mundo.

-Gracias.-susurré.

-¿No te alegra eso?

-Vieras cuanto.-susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que sí, que me alegra mucho.

-Que bueno. Ya estaba pensando que te arrepentirías.

-No, no me voy a arrepentir.

-Keira…

-Dime.

-Si tuvieras un gran secreto, ¿me lo contarías?

-¿Te digo la verdad o prefieres que te mienta?

-Dime la verdad.

-No, no te lo diría.

-Ya veo. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-Lo siento, pero no.

-No me sorprende. Yo tampoco confiaba en mi madre.

-Lo siento, mamá.

-No te preocupes.-dijo.- Supongo que me he transformado en mi madre sin darme cuenta de aquello. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre he querido que seas feliz.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Te verás hermosa.-repitió.

La miré a través del espejo. Ella estaba muy sonriente. Pude notar que este día sería el día más feliz de toda su vida. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con mucha de las cosas que hacía y pensaba, ella seguía siendo mi madre. Y –después de todo- quería verla feliz. Jugó con mi cabello como niña pequeña, hasta que optó por tomármelo en un moño. Pude distinguir que era el mismo que ella había usado para el día de su boda.

Luego de peinarme, me maquilló. Ella me hablaba sobre todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en este preciso momento. Me describió su boda y lo feliz que se sintió al decir "acepto". Y me aseguró que yo me sentiría igual. Miré a Krista a través del espejo. Ella todavía estaba en su estado catatónico. No reaccionaba. Y nadie se daba cuenta de aquello.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó mamá.

-¿Para qué?-le pregunté despistadamente.

-¡Para ponerte tu vestido!

-Supongo.

-Ven, párate.

Me paró y me ordenó sacarme el pijama. Ella me pasó la ropa interior que debía ponerme. Le hice caso en todo lo que me dijo. Mientras me ajustaba el corsé del vestido, me miré al espejo. Y no supe reconocer a la persona que estaba parada frente a mí. Parecía una barbie y no en un mal sentido. Me veía muy linda, pero no sabía si era yo realmente la persona aquella. ¿Por qué no estaba sonriendo?

-¡Te ves hermosa!-me dijo cuando terminó de vestirme.

-Lo sé.

-Eres la novia más hermosa de todos los tiempos.

-Gracias.-dije tímidamente.

Miró la hora.

-¡Dios Santo!-dijo sorprendida.- ¡Es la hora!

-¿Ya lo es?-le pregunté.

-Así es. Llamaré a tu papá para que te venga a buscar. En diez minutos más estarás caminando hacia el altar.

-Genial.-mascullé.

Mamá tomó a Krista del brazo y se la llevó. Me dejaron sola en la habitación. Papá llegó enseguida y me dio su última charla. Yo asentí de vez en cuando, pero no lo escuché realmente. No necesitaba que me hablaran ni me dieran ánimos en este momento. Me tomó del brazo y salimos de mi habitación.

La ceremonia se realizaría en nuestro jardín. Al salir al jardín, me petrifiqué. Todo el mundo estaba allí. Desde las amigos de mis padres, hasta mis viejos compañeros de colegio. Durante cada momento que caminé hacia el altar, sentía que estaba caminando al matadero. Y no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación. Necesitaba a alguien que me salvara.

Mi papá me entregó en el altar a Thomas y éste me tomó de la mano. Demasiado tarde. Ya todo estaba dicho y no había vuelta atrás. El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad. ¿Por qué me había metido en este problema? ¿Por qué yo? En el momento en el cual el sacerdote dijo:

-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?

Yo sólo pensé en un solo nombre: Jake.

-¡Yo me opongo!-gritó una voz muy conocida para mí.

Volteé –al igual que todos los invitados- para ver a la persona que había hablado. Y allí estaba él. Mi Jake. ¡Me había venido a buscar! Sentí que mis piernas iban a fallarme e iba a caer al suelo. Pero en ese momento llegó Krista a mi lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-me susurró Krista.

-Es Jake.-susurré con emoción.

-¿Quién es este?-chilló mi madre.

-Oh, oh.-dijo Krista.

-¿Lo conoces, Keira?-me preguntó papá.

-Él es Jake.-le dije.

-¿Él?-me preguntó sorprendido.- Pero es un chiquillo.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que es tan estúpido.-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quién es?-me exigió saber mi madre.

-Un idiota.-dijo él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Krista en voz alta.

Nadie entendía nada. Ni yo entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero todos los invitados estaban muy pendientes a lo que nosotros decíamos. Mi madre, mi padre, Krista y yo éramos los que hablábamos. Hasta el pobre Thomas estaba algo asustado.

-Concuerdo contigo.-le dije enfadada.- Pero en este momento estoy ocupada. Hablaremos otro día.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó Krista desesperada.

-Déjame jugar un poco.-le susurré.

-No me gustan este tipo de juegos.-me susurró.

-Por favor, Keira. No lo hagas.-me rogó Jake.

-¿Qué dices?-le chilló mi madre.

-Su hija no ama al tipo ese.

Todos los invitados soltaron un "AH" de sorpresa. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Nunca me había imaginado que mi boda sería muy parecida a una telenovela.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe.-le saqué en cara.- No me dices nada nuevo.

-¡No lo hagas!-me imploró.- ¡No lo amas!

-Sabes, Jake…-le dije dando un par de pasos hacia él.- No te creo nada.

-¿No me creerías si me disculpo sinceramente?

-Hay muchas cosas que odio de ti.-le dije sinceramente.- Y no creo que pueda soportar volver a estar contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que odias de mí?

-¿Qué?

-¡Dímelo!

-No seas imbécil.-le dije.- No tengo tiempo para tus tonteras.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el altar. Pero el agarró y mi brazo y me obligó a voltear. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar la tentación de besarlo. ¿Debía? Me mordí el labio inferior para no hacerlo. No podía hacer eso frente a todo el mundo. No…tenía que ser fuerte.

**Jacob POV: With Me.**

_I don't want this moment  
to ever end  
Where everything's nothing, without you  
I'd wait here forever just to,  
to see you smile  
'Cause it's true  
I am nothing without you_

Sabía que me deseaba con todo su corazón. Lo podía notar.

-¿No me vas a decir?

-Tengo una lista.

-¿Muy larga?

-Son pocas cosas.

-Te escucho.

-Odio tu inseguridad. Odio que te creas el chico más irresistible del mundo. Odio que me mires de esa forma. Odio el efecto nocivo que tienes en mí. Odio a tus amigos, en especial a Sam. Odio que les hagas caso, aún cuando no estás de acuerdo con lo que dicen. Y odio más que nada…

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo.-susurró sólo para que yo lo escuchara.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Suéltame.-me pidió.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por favor.-me pidió.

-Dame una buena razón.

-Porque no podría soportar que me dejaras de nuevo.

La miré a los ojos y supe que me estaba hablando con sinceridad. La solté y ella comenzó a caminar hacia el altar. Se acercó a Thomas y le dijo que todo estaba bajo control.

-Le voy a pedir que se marche.-me dijo su madre.

-No se preocupe, eso haré.

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar con dirección contraria al altar. Escuché que los invitados se paraban horrorizados y gritaban. Volteé a mirar y vi a Krista tendida en el suelo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Su familia estaba parada a su alrededor tratando de despertarla. Pero yo sabía –por alguna extraña razón- que estaba fingiendo. De la nada se sentó. Toda su familia retrocedió un par de pasos para dejarla respirar.

-¡Eres una idiota!-le chilló Krista a Keira.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-le preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas a Jacob tu lista de cosas que más amas de él?

Krista me apuntó cuando dijo eso. Todos los invitados voltearon a verme. Nunca me había sentido tan observado como en ese momento.

-No es necesario.-dijo Keira.

-Si no lo dices tú, se lo diré yo.

-¡No te atrevas!

Krista se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Ella había escuchado mi voz y sabía dónde me encontraba.

-¿Jacob?-me preguntó.

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Estás listo para escucharlo?

-¡No lo hagas, Krista!-le gritó Keira.

-Hazlo.-le dije yo y ella sonrió.

-Keira ama de ti tus ojos. Ama como tus besos la dejan hipnotizada. Ama cuando entrelazan sus dedos. Ama cuando juegas con ellos. Ama despertarse todos los días y verte a su lado. Ama que le hagas reír. Ama que seas un chiquillo. Y por último, te ama a ti más que a nadie en este mundo.

-Gracias, Krista.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-chilló Keira desesperada.

-Me gustó que lo haya dicho. Me gusta saber que te gusta de mí.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó su madre.- ¡Vete! Keira no te quiere acá.

-Sí, me quiere.-le dije.

-¡No, no te quiere!

-Sí, lo quiere.-le gritó Krista.

-¿Por qué no te vas con él?-le gritó su madre a Krista.

-¡Porque yo la amo!-gritó Thomas de repente.

Todos volteamos a ver a Thomas. ¿Esto estaba pasando o lo estaba soñando? Krista sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo que Thomas le había dicho la había hecho sonreír y alegrarse. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia él. Pero su madre se interpuso.

-¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!?

-Así que Thomas no me ama.-dijo Keira.- No me puedo casar así. ¿No lo cree, sacerdote?

El sacerdote estaba en estado de shock. Nunca se había imaginado que algo así iba a pasar.

-Yo lo tomaría como un sí.-dije.

-Yo también.-me dijo Keira sonriendo.

Ella miró a su padre y él asintió. Keira comenzó a correr hacia mí y se lanzó a mis brazos. La abracé, tratando de no aplastarla.

-Te extrañé.-me susurró.

-Y yo a ti.

La dejé de abrazar y le sostuve el rostro. Me acerqué con cuidado y junté nuestros labios en un cálido beso. Escuché como los invitados soltaban exclamaciones se asombro. No era común asistir a una boda en donde la novia se iba con otro hombre y el novio se le confesaba a la hermana de la novia. Ese tipo de cosas sólo pasaban en las películas. Me separé de Keira y la vi sonreír.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?

-¿Esta vez es verdad?

-Te lo juro.

-Entonces, me voy contigo.

-¡Un momento, jovencita!-gritó su madre.

Los dos volteamos. Krista ya estaba con Thomas en el altar. Su madre caminó hacia nosotros. Estaba totalmente exasperada. Si hubiese podido, me hubiese pegado hasta que hubiese caído al suelo.

-Papá me dio su consentimiento.

-¿Es él el padre de tu bebé?-le preguntó a Keira.

Ok, esto era extraño. ¿Un bebé? ¿Era eso lo que Keira había tratado de decirme cuando la abandoné? La miré sorprendido.

-Tengo una muy buena explicación para eso.-dijo.- Pensé que estaba embarazada, pero no lo estoy.

-¡Yo vi la prueba!

-La prueba dio negativo, mamá.

-Estoy segura…-balbuceó ella.

-Ya basta, Stella.-dijo el padre de Keira.- Nuestra hija no está embarazada, ya te lo dijo. Keira, ve a buscar tus cosas y llévate el Hummer.

-¿El Hummer?-sus ojos brillaron.

-Es tu auto. Y supongo que necesitarás un auto para llegar a donde sea que viva Jacob.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-También te puedes llevar tu tarjeta de crédito, para que la uses cuando lo necesites.

Keira corrió a abrazar a su padre. Después, me extendió su mano para que la acompañara a buscar sus cosas. No me dio tiempo ni para despedirme de su hermana. Me arrastró hasta su habitación y comenzó a meter ropa a su maleta. Yo me quedé observándola durante los veinte minutos que se demoró.

-Y por último.-dijo sacando una bolsa larga de color blanco del closet.- Esto.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté curioso.

-El vestido que usaré para el matrimonio de Edward Cullen.

-¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso?

-Porque me acuerdo de cada cosa que me has dijo. A diferencia tuya, Jake.

-¿Estás lista?

-Creo que sí.

-Te ayudaré.

-Es lo mínimo que podría esperar de ti.

Keira llevaba cinco maletas. Tuve que hacer dos viajes al Hummer para poder llevar todas sus cosas. Cuando estaba todo dentro del auto, me lanzó las llaves de éste.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tú manejas.

Me guiño un ojo y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Me subí al auto y lo encendí. Nunca me aburriría de escuchar ese sonido. Conducir hasta Forks era un viaje largo. Pero estaba muy tranquilo, ya que Keira estaba a mi lado. Además, sabía que ahora nadie nos separaría. Y por fin estaríamos juntos.

-Tengo ganas de conocer a tu papá.-me dijo de repente.

-Mi familia no es tan estrambótica como la tuya.

-Eso espero.-rió entre dientes.

º0º0º0º0º

**gracias por el apoyoooo!! El próximo capítulo es el último. Espero que les hay gustado este capítulo. Es uno de mis favoritos y me encanta Keira con Jacob. Y eso que no me gusta Jacob como personaje XD pero creo que he aprendido a quererlo un poco más. Besitooos!! **

**Surfer Babe 69**


	19. Beautiful

_**Someone To Save You.**_

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lean y dejen review**: **Dirty Sexy James: **4081501 (Harry Potter)

**You call it Madness, I call it Love: **4190620 (Twilight)

**So Wrong, It's Right**: 4543188 (Twilight)

**Ultimo Capítulo. ****Gracias por darse el tiempo de leerse este fic. Si pueden, lean mi nuevo fic Bella & Edward. Besooos!! Gracias por todo**

º0º0º0º0º

**Capítulo Diecinueve:**** Beautiful.**

_At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence  
You could change my everyday  
And I could never think of love without your name_

**Jacob POV.**

Ella se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. Por más que trató de quedarse despierta, su día había sido largo y estaba muy cansada. Se quedó dormida apoyando su cabeza en la ventana y con una de mis manos entre sus manos. Manejar solo no me molestaba, porque sabía que no estaba solo si ella estaba a mi lado.

-Jake…-susurró entre sueños.

No lo podía creer. Podría haber susurrado cualquier otro nombre, pero no, había susurrado el mío. Cuando lo había dicho, un millón de sensaciones me había invadido. No sabía cómo describir lo que me estaba pasando. Pero sabía que me sentía muy feliz al tenerla a mi lado. La desperté cuando estábamos entrando a Forks. Ella se refregó los ojos con su puño. Luego, bostezó.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó somnolienta.

-Llegando a Forks.

-Vaya.

Se incorporó enseguida y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

-No verás nada. Está oscuro y lo más probable es que esté nublado.

-Da lo mismo. Igual es hermoso.

Sus ojos brillaban. Al parecer, le encantaba el pueblo. Nos quedamos en silencio y yo conduje lentamente para que ella pudiera ver mejor.

-¿Jake?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Crees que le agrade a tu familia?

-Te amarán. En especial mis hermanas.

-¿Viven contigo?

-Nop. Vivo solo con mi papa.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu madre.

-Es que no hablo de ella.

-¿Con nadie?-me preguntó.

-Así es.

-Oh, está bien.

-Lo siento, no quiero sonar malo, pero…

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Si no deseas hablar de eso, no insistiré.

-Gracias.

-Cuéntame sobre tus hermanas.

-Son gemelas. Se llaman Rebecca y Rachel.

-¿Dónde viven?

-Rachel está estudiando en Washington gracias a una beca que se ganó.

-¿Y Rebecca?

-Ella se casó con un surfista samoano.

-¿De verdad?-me preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es.

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde viven?

-En Hawai.

-¿Podemos ir a visitarlos algún día?

-¿Te interesaría?

-Quiero conocer a tus dos hermanas. Y si para hacer eso tenemos que ir a Hawai, lo haré.

-Sí así lo deseas.

-¡Genial!-dijo emocionada.

Era fácil de impresionar. Entramos a La Push y sus ojos brillaron más que nunca. Me estacioné frente a mi casa y todos salieron a recibirnos. Mis amigos le habían estado haciendo compañía a mi papá. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo había visto que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Me bajé del auto y fui directo a abrazar a mi papá.

-Lo siento.-le susurré.

-No importa. Lo que importa es que estés bien.

-Te tengo que presentar a alguien.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?

No sabía por dónde empezar. Escuché como una de las puertas del Hummer se cerraba. Volteé y me la encontré a ella sonriente y parada al lado del Hummer. Todos la miraron fijamente porque todavía estaba con su vestido de novia.

-¿Hicieron alguna parada en Las Vegas?-preguntó bromeando mi papá.

-Papá, ella es Keira.

Keira se acercó a mí tímidamente. Le sonrió a mi papá y le dio un tímido "hola".

-Espero que te guste tu estancia acá. Me alegra que formes parte de nuestra familia.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

-Así que Keira…-comenzó a decir Seth.- ¿Por qué estás usando un vestido de novia?

-Oh, es que me iba a casar.-dijo ella.

-¿Con Jacob?-le preguntó Leah.

-Nop.

Todos miraron a Keira. Luego de un momento, me miraron a mí.

-¿Interrumpiste su boda?-me preguntó papá.

-Define interrumpir.-le dije.

-Pensé que habías llegado antes.-me dijo Sam.

-Bueno…estuve a punto de llegar antes, pero me atrasé.

-¿Así que llegaste a la mitad de la boda y la interrumpiste?-me preguntó papá.

-Así es.-dijo Keira.- Llegó justo en el momento en el cual el sacerdote preguntó si había alguien que se oponía a la unión.

-¿De verdad?-me preguntó Sam.

-Así es, Sam.

-Así que tú eres Sam.-le dijo Keira.

-Cuidado, Sam. Keira te odia.-le dije.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.-le dijo Keira.- Tú lo convenciste para que me dejara.

-Era lo mejor.-Sam se encogió de hombros.

-No se peleen.-dije.- No quiero que nadie salga herido.

-Como sea.-dijo Sam.

-Ahora querida, ¿desearías pasar adentro?-le preguntó mi padre a Keira.

-Me encantaría.

-Pues, no esperemos más.-dijo él.

-No te preocupes, nosotros llevaremos tus maletas.-dijo Seth.

-Ok, pero tengan cuidado con mi vestido.

-¿El que llevas puesto?-le preguntó Embry.

-No, el que está en la bolsa blanca.

-¿Qué importancia tiene?-le preguntó Jared.

-Es el vestido que me pondré para la boda de Edward. Si recuerdo bien, Rosalie era preciosa y quisiera demostrarle que ella no es la única chica guapa del lugar.

-Te has transformado en mi nueva mejor amiga.-le dijo Leah.

-Traje más vestidos si deseas probarte alguno.-le dijo Keira.

-Me encantaría.-dijo Leah.

-Que los chicos se encarguen de las maletas. Nosotros tres entremos a la casa.-dijo papá.

Leah, Keira y papá entraron a la casa, mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de bajar las maletas.

-¡Es increíble!-dijo emocionado Seth,

-Lo sé.-le dije.- Te demostraré Sam que valió la pena todo lo que arriesgué.

-Eso espero.-dijo él.- Porque en realidad deseo saber qué es lo que la hace tan especial.

-Ya la conocerán.-dije.

Entramos con las maletas y las dejamos cerca de la puerta. Quil cerró la puerta. Mi casa tenía una deliciosa temperatura. Y sabía que Keira la disfrutaría. Leah le ofreció una taza de café y las dos se sentaron junto a la chimenea a conversar. Papá se acercó a mí y me ofreció una taza de café.

-No gracias.-le dije.

-¿Seguro? Te ves cansado.

-Lo estoy. Y por eso me iré a dormir.

-Duerme en el sillón.

-Pero si tengo una cama.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero Keira la usará.

-Papá…

-Tienes diecisiete y ella…no sé cuantos tenga ella, pero es mayor que tú.

-Verdad que ya cumplí los diecisiete.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?-me preguntó él.

-Nop, para nada.-admití.

Los chicos estaban en la cocina preparándose algo para comer. Así que papá fue a ayudarlos. Miré lo feliz que se veía Keira. Supe enseguida que se adaptaría muy bien a esta nueva vida. Quizás yo no era un millonario, pero había cosas que solamente yo le podía ofrecer. Así que no lo pensé dos veces. La vi dejar la tasa sobre la mesita que había frente a ella y tomé una decisión. Retrocedí un poco para tomar velocidad y comencé a correr hacia el sillón en donde ella estaba sentada. Me tiré sobre el sillón sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Jake!-gritó Keira enfadada.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté riendo con inocencia.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque quiero dormir.

-Si quieres dormir, ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?

-Porque tú dormirás allá.

Me acomodé y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar.

-No tienes que hacer eso, Jake.-me dijo Keira.- Si quieres, yo puedo dormir en el sillón.

-Nop.

-No seas infantil.-me dijo.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Por favor.

-Keira –abrí los ojos.-, ya estoy acá, no te preocupes.

-Podemos hacer turnos.

-Ya te dije que no.

-No te enfades.

-No molestes.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura?-dijo ella enfadada.

Aquí íbamos de nuevo. La miré y fruncí el ceño.

-Tú eres la cabeza dura. Ya te dije que no hay problema. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Porque quiero.-masculló.

-¡Arggg!

-No le hables así, Jacob.-me dijo papá.

Se me había olvidado por completo que todos estaban presentes. Los miré. Algunos trataban de esconder el ataque de risa que los estaba invadiendo. Otros, estaban preocupados. Suspiré.

-Lo siento.-le dije.- Sé que tratas de hacer las cosas bien, pero –en verdad- no hay problema que yo duerma en el sillón.

-A mí tampoco me importa dormir en el sillón.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dar una ducha?-le dije para cambiar el tema.

-¿Me tratas de decir algo?-me preguntó ofendida.

-¡No eso!-grité enseguida.- ¡No te enfades!

-Muy tarde.-me dijo.

Se paró y se marchó a mi habitación. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Todos me quedaron mirando. Bufé.

-Es normal.

Volteé y cerré los ojos. Silencio. Nadie ser movía, nadie decía nada. Me aclaré la garganta y los escuché moverse. Los chicos se marcharon de casa y me quedé a solas con mi papá. Él se acercó a mí, pero yo obvié su presencia.

-Jacob.

-¿Mmmm?

-Me iré a la casa de los Clearwater.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Pasaré la noche allá.-me dijo obviando mi pregunta.

-No es necesario.

-Sí, lo es. Sé que necesitas hacer las paces con ella y supongo que esta no sería la primera vez que te vas a "disculpar" de esta forma.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Mi papá quería que me acostara con Keira para que hiciéramos las paces? Nunca me había imaginado que algún momento así pudiera llegar en mi vida.

-Papá…-susurré.

-Sólo hazme un favor.

-Lo que sea.-le dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No destroces la casa.-me dijo divertido.

Lo vi salir de la casa. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a Seth y a Leah llevando a mi papá hasta su casa. Suspiré. De verdad lo había pensado. Decidí hacerle caso. Así que me dirigí a mi habitación. ¿Debía tocar la puerta o no? Decidí hacerlo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó ella.

-Soy yo, Keira.

-Vete Jake.

-Por favor.

Entré a mi habitación. Y la encontré semi desnuda.

-Oh, lo siento.

Me tapé los ojos enseguida, por reflejo. Quería marcharme, pero mis piernas estaban pegadas al suelo. Sentí como su mano agarró mi muñeca y aplicó fuerza para tratar de que mi mano dejara de tapar mis ojos.

-No seas tontito.-me dijo.- Quita tu mano.

-No.

-Vamos, Jake. Estoy enfadada contigo, pero me da lo mismo que me mires así. Además, no hay nada en mi cuerpo que no hayas visto antes.

Su comentario hizo que me ruborizara aún más. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto ahora? No me había pasado antes y no entendía el porqué. Pero no cedí y mi mano siguió donde estaba, protegiendo mis ojos.

-Ay, te sonrojaste.-dijo ella encantada.- Deberías hacerlo más seguido…

-Me iré enseguida.

-Jake…

-Lo siento.-repetí constantemente.

-Basta, Jake. Eres un chico y por fin veo una reacción normal en ti. Me gusta. Te hace ver…inocente.

-Por favor, no insistas.-le rogué.

-¿No te quieres reconciliar conmigo?-me susurró al oído.

Me estremecí. Su voz sonaba aún más sexy de lo que recordaba. Sentí como sus manos comenzaba a jugar con los botones de mi pantalón. Dios… ¿Qué debía hacer? Comencé a bajar mi mano lentamente. Le miré el rostro. Tenía una mirada muy sexy y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-le pregunté.

-¿No te gusta jugar conmigo?-hizo pucheros.

-Me encanta.

-¿Entonces…?

Me dejé llevar por mi instinto animal y la acorralé contra la pared. Ella rió nerviosamente.

-Así me gusta.-susurró.

Acercó su rostro al mío y mordió juguetonamente mi labio inferior. Si a ella le gustaba jugar, a mí también. Comencé a besarle el cuello. Eso le gustaba. Con una de sus manos jugueteó con mi cabello. Y con la otra recorrió mi espalda. La escuché suspirar, gemir, susurrar mi nombre. Me encantaba escucharla. Y a ella le encantaba jugar. Debía decir que nos complementábamos muy bien en ese aspecto. Los dos deseábamos cosas en común: al otro.

A la mañana siguiente el sol entrando por la ventana me despertó. Pestañé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Sol, eso era extraño. Me moví, pero me encontré con Keira. Ella me estaba abrazando e impedía que me pudiera mover mucho sin despertarla. Me quedé quieto, observándola detenidamente. Mechones de su cabello rubio caían sobre su rostro. Se los aparté con cuidado, para luego, acariciarle la mejilla. Ella susurró mi nombre y se movió un poco inquieta.

-Shhh, tranquila Keira.

Ella se movió de nuevo y se acercó más a mi cuerpo. Eso sería problemático. Con el calor que irradiaba el sol, mi cuerpo le daría más calor aún.

-Hmmm.-dijo media dormida.

-Sigue durmiendo.-susurré.

-Hace calor.-dijo ella.

-No te preocupes, me iré para dejarte dormir.

-No. Prefiero morirme de calor.

-Eres extraña.

-Aún así me amas.

-Toda la razón. ¿Quieres desayunar?

-No, estoy bien acá.

-¿No quieres desayunar afuera? Hay un poco de sol.

-No, gracias.

-Por favor…

-¿Es que no quieres que esté contigo?

-No es eso. Es sólo que…

-Oh, ya sé. Pronto va a llegar tu papá. Y no quieres que nos encuentre de esta forma.

-Así es.

-Ok, levantémonos.

Se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con una de las sábanas. Se arrodilló y comenzó a ver su ropa, la cual estaba en las maletas. Se puso un pantalón de buzo y una polera de color verde. Se tomó el cabello en una cola de caballo y me sonrió.

-¿Te vas a levantar?

Me paré y me puse el pantalón que tenía puesto el día anterior. Los dos caminamos hasta la cocina muertos de la risa por las cosas de las que estábamos hablando. Pero nos quedamos en silencio al unísono al ver a mi padre en la cocina.

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?-le pregunté.

-Hace poco.-dijo él sonriendo.

-Buenos días, señor Black.-lo saludó Keira.

-Me puedes llamar Billy, Keira.

-Ok.-dijo ella sonriente.

Keira se sentó en una de las sillas que había y se puso a conversar con papá. Me gustaba que ella tratase de integrarse a mi familia. Sabía que mi papá apreciaba mucho su esfuerzo. Y yo lo apreciaba aún más. Nos preparé desayuno y me senté junto a ella. Estábamos desayunando, cuando papá nos preguntó algo.

-Así que… ¿Se han reconciliado?

Keira se atragantó enseguida con su desayuno. Y yo tuve que ayudarla para que el asunto no pasara a mayores. Cuando todo estaba bajo control, papá volvió a preguntarnos lo mismo. Esta vez, las mejillas de Keira se colocaron rojo pasión. Nunca la había visto sonrojarse de esa manera. Yo respondí para que ella no se sintiera en la obligación de hacerlo.

-Sí.-gruñí.

-Que bueno.-dijo él.- Pero quiero te tengan claro que no les permitiré hacerlo de nuevo. No hasta que Jacob sea mayor de edad y tome la decisión de hacerlo. Para luego mudarse a su propia casa.

-Disculpa Billy, pero ¿hacer qué?-le preguntó Keira.

-Casarse contigo.-le respondió con simpleza él.

Keira me miró y pude notar cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo.

-Ya basta, papá.-dije.- ¿No ves que estás poniendo nerviosa a Keira?

-Ja, como si ella no lo hubiese pensado antes.

Papá salió de la cocina y nos dejó solos. La miré de reojo y ella bajó la mirada.

-¿Tanto se nota que haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo?

Le sonreí y con eso la calmé. Pasamos todo el día junto a mis amigos. Ellos le explicaron con más detalles todo lo que involucraba ser como yo. Ella escuchaba atentamente todo lo que mis amigos le decían. Hasta, hizo un par de preguntas. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que nosotros nos imprimábamos. Esa parte se la explicó Sam. Y aunque a ella no le agradara Sam, lo escuchó atentamente. Esa tarde, mientras mirábamos televisión abrazados en el sillón bajo la constante vigilancia de papá, Keira me preguntó algo.

-¿Jake?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Tú te imprimiste en mí?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Sólo por curiosidad.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque necesito saber si hay otra persona allá afuera que te apartará de mi lado.

-Sí.-dije.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, me he imprimado en ti.

-¿De verdad?-me preguntó emocionada.

-Así es. Fue un proceso más lento que el normal. Pero estoy 100 seguro de que fue así.

-O sea, ¿me pertenecerás para siempre?

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me querías dejar?

-Supongo que me dejé llevar por lo que Sam me dijo y fui muy estúpido.

-Disculpa aceptada.

Se acomodó a mí lado y cerró los ojos. Miré a papá y él me sonrió. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decirle la verdad. Keira se quedó dormida y tuve que llevarla hasta su cama. La acosté y me marché a la sala. Mi papá todavía estaba allí.

-Mañana será un día importante.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estás lo suficientemente tranquilo como para asistir?

-Sí.

-Entonces, espero que todo salga bien.

Papá se marchó a dormir y me dejó solo con mis pensamientos. Estaba tan cansado que no me demoré mucho en quedarme dormido. Mañana sería un largo día. Me desperté con voces y el sonido de muchas personas caminando. Abrí un ojo primero para observar la situación. La cocina estaba llena de chicas. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-Shush, no vayan a despertar a Jake.-dijo Keira.

-Que se despierte.-dijo Leah.

-No seas mala, Leah.-dijo Keira.

-Ya estoy despierto.-dije.

-Lo lamento, Jake.-dijo Keira.

Se acercó a mí y me entregó la taza de café que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son estas?-pregunté.

-Más respeto.-dijo Leah.

-¿Qué hacen acá?

-Vienen a prepararse para la boda.

-Verdad.-gruñí.- ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Encerrado en su habitación.

-Te has tomado la casa, ¿cierto?-le pregunté.

-Un poco.-dijo Keira sonriente.- ¿Estarás bien?

-Sí.

-Te amo.

Me besó y luego se marchó junto al grupo de chicas a la habitación que estaba usando. Estuvieron encerradas allí por mucho tiempo. Los chicos habían llegado a mi casa a buscar a sus parejas –las cuales resultaron ser el grupo de chicas que perseguía a Keira- y ellas todavía no salían de la habitación. Estaban todos impacientes. Nadie quería llegar tarde a la boda.

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?-preguntó Seth.

-Están bien.-le dije yo.- Tranquilízate.

-No puedo.-dijo Seth.

Bufé. Sabía que nadie se quedaría tranquilo hasta que todo esto terminara. Así que decidí ir a apurarlas. Iba a tocar la puerta, cuando Leah la abrió. Llevaba el cabello suelto y con bucles. Estaba usando un vestido de color rosa y su maquillaje combinaba con éste.

-Wow.-dije sorprendido.

-Gracias, Jacob.-dijo ella complacida.

Me guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Una a una las chicas comenzaron a salir, hasta que solamente quedó Keira. Entré a la habitación y me quedé aún más sorprendido. Las chicas se veían hermosas, pero mi novia era la más hermosa de todas. Estaba usando un vestido color verde muy, pero muy ajustado. Es más, el vestido tenía la misma forma de Keira y marcaba aún más las perfectas curvas de ella. Su cabello lo llevaba tomado en una cola de caballo y la hacía ver aún más guapa. Me acerqué y la tomé por la cintura.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?-le pregunté.

-No es el momento.-dijo ella riendo.- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿No nos podemos quedar nosotros acá?

-¡Jake!-chilló Seth.- ¡Apúrate!

-¡Ya voy!-grité molesto.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Traté de protestar, pero ella no me lo permitió. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al Hummer. Éste era tan espacioso, que entrábamos todos con nuestras respectivas parejas. Menos Quil, quien iba solo. Keira me arrojó las llaves y me dejó conducir. Sam, Emily, Leah, Quil y Paul se fueron callados durante todo el viaje. En cambio Embry, la pareja de Embry, Seth, la pareja de Seth, Jared, Kim y Keira se pasaron el viaje conversando. A mi lado iba papá. Lo miré de reojo y lo vi sonriendo. Eso era un buen augurio. Llegamos a la iglesia y nos bajamos. Los chupasangre y los padres de Bella estaban parados a la entrada de la iglesia, saludando a la gente. Keira me tomó la mano y me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-le dije.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la iglesia. Keira fue la primera que se acercó a saludar a los Cullen. No a todos nosotros nos agradaban, así que muchos saludaron a los padres de Bella y entraron enseguida a la iglesia.

-Doctor Cullen.-dijo Keira saludando a Carlisle.- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Krista, señorita St. James?-le preguntó el a Keira.

-Bien. Ahora está en Alemania con su esposo.-dijo Keira.

-¿Se ha casado? Es una noticia muy buena.

-Lo sé. Nos vemos.

-Es un gusto volverla a ver.-se despidió.

Entramos a la iglesia y nos sentamos. Enseguida se paró la rubia del clan Cullen. La chupasangre comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta afuera como si fuera una súper modelo en una pasarela cualquiera. Muchos de los chicos –los que no habían sufrido la imprimación- voltearon para verla. El esposo de ésta iba caminando detrás de ella, como si estuviera cuidado su territorio.

-Cierren la boca.-les aconsejó Sam a Embry y a Seth.

-¡Y yo que pensé que me envidiaría!-me dijo Keira.

-No me importa si a la rubia esa la encuentran la más hermosa. Tú lo eres para mí.

-Ay que tierno.-dijo ella.- Pero lo dices porque estás imprimado en mí.

-No, lo digo enserio.

Los Cullen comenzaron a entrar. Tragué saliva notoriamente. Había llegado el momento. ¿Sería capaz de mirar a Bella? Keira agarró mi mentón con su mano e hizo que volteara a verla.

-Si sientes ganas de marcharte, avísame.

-Ok.

Me sorprendió lo fuerte que fui. Pude mirar la boda sin ningún problema. Obviamente que habían momentos en los cuales tenía que apretarle la mano a Keira. Lo hacía para saber si ella todavía seguía conmigo. Estúpido, lo sabía. Pero eso me dejaba mucho más tranquilo. Bella había dicho acepto. Así que todo estaba listo. Bella ya no era la misma Bella de la cual me había enamorado. Ahora era la señora Cullen y yo no tenía nada que ver con ella. Después de la ceremonia, fuimos a la recepción. Y allí estuvimos un rato, nada más. Salí un momento para tomar un poco de aire. Además, necesitaba estar un momento alejado de Bella. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido, cuando escuché un par de pasos detrás de mí. Volteé y vi a Keira. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro?

-Muy seguro.-le dije.

-Que bueno.

-¿Keira?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando escapé, nunca me imaginé que encontraría a una persona a la cual amar.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber escapado?

-No. Cuando te conocí, nunca me imaginé que serías la solución para el desastre que estaba sintiendo por dentro…

-¿Lo soy?

-Sí.

Ella rió. Y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Al principio, pensé que estaban enamorado de mi hermana.

-¿De Krista?

-Así es. Odiaba cuando estaban juntos a solas. Me daba celos.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. No quería que estuvieras con ella, que te fijaras en ella. Te quería para mí.

-Eres muy egoísta.-le dije bromeando.

-Lo sé. Pero te transformaste en mi adicción y no supe cómo enfrentarlo. Te necesitaba.

-¿Todavía me necesitas?

-Como cualquier persona necesita respirar, Jake.

-Ya veo.-guardé silencio por un momento, pero luego volví a hablar.- ¿Keira?

-Dime.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sentí como dejó de respirar inmediatamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Solté sus brazos y volteé para mirarla.

-Lo digo enserio.-le dije.

-Yo…

-Eres todo lo que necesito.

-Jake…

-Por favor.-susurré.

-Si terminas la escuela.-me dijo seriamente.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?

-No, no bromeo. Si quieres que me case contigo, terminarás la escuela. Después nos casaremos y luego, estudiarás en la universidad.

-No puedo pagar la universidad, Keira.

-Bueno pues, considéralo un regalo para la boda.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Muy enserio. No me gusta bromear cuando se trata de…

No dejé que terminara. Junté mis labios con los suyos en un beso pasional. Ella me respondió el beso. Cuando nos separamos sonreí.

-¿Eso ha sido un sí?

-Me encantaría transformarme en la señora Black…-dijo ella sonriendo.- Pero ya sabes cuales son mis condiciones.

-¿Has estado hablando con mi padre?

-Puede ser…

-Han confabulado contra mí.-le dije después de besarla otra vez.

-Un poco…-susurró.

Juntamos nuestros labios por una tercera vez. Entonces todo estaba dicho. Tendría que terminar la escuela para poder casarme con Keira. Y era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más por ella. Keira valía la pena y todos los demás lo estaban comenzando a creer. Keira era la persona más increíble que había conocido. Pero –aún cuando me había imprimado en ella- sabía que nunca podría olvidar lo que sentía por Bella y lo que había vivido junto a ella. Ese tipo de recuerdos nunca se olvidaban. Pero –últimamente- me gustaba pensar que Bella había sido mi pasado. Y Keira era mi presente y mi futuro. Ella era lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz. Y presentía que así sería…viviríamos felices para siempre.

**Fin.**

º0º0º0º0º

**Algo cursi el final, lo sé. Pero en este momento estoy escuchando muchas canciones románticas y no puedo dejar de escribir ese tipo de cosas XD**** Espero que les haya gustado el fic y agradezco todo los review que me dejaron. Son increíbles ;)**

**Y si pueden, lean mi nuevo fic de Bella & Edward. De verdad quiero saber todo lo que opinan. Besitooos!**

**Surfer Babe 69**


End file.
